Aftermath of WannaWeep
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron saved the day at camp by defeating Gill.  Now someone is taking a new interest in Ron and it is not Kim.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Aftermath of Wannaweep

Ron Stoppable stood glumly in front of the shattered remains of the cabin he had stayed in at camp that summer. The past 24 hours had been interesting to say the least. He had to face for the first time a villain by himself and this villain was only interested in getting at him instead of Kim. In fact the creep had captured the entire cheer squad after luring them to the camp just to get at Ron. Kim had been the last captured, stuck to a tree with the glop that the freak spit/threw out. Ron and Rufus had defeated Gill and rescued the whole team. The whole team was impressed, even Bonnie. But the memory that was burned into Ron's mind was two very soft, very sweet lips that touched his cheek. Those lip belonged to Tara. Ron nearly melted where he stood. Kim was impressed and was proud of Ron. But….as always when Ron had some ideas of calling some of the shots on the next mission, well Kim shot that down real quick. Why didn't she trust him, just once in awhile would be nice.

"Stoppable, come on son, the officers are giving us a ride back to school" Mr. Barkin yelled. "Possible, Tara one of you get the car 56, the other get in car 24 with Stoppable."

Tara reached out and grabbed Kim's arm as Kim turned to get in car 24. "K, if you don't mind. I…I would like to ride with Ron. I know you two are really close, but…but if you don't mind I would like to ride back with him."

Kim smiled to herself. The rest of the team would be crammed in the other cars. Tara and Ron would be the only two in the back seat of the cruiser. Tara was started to blush as Kim looked at her. Kim just nodded and said "Sure, Tara, I don't mind a bit."

Tara giggled a little and said "Thanks, K, uhh, by the way, I know you two are tight but … "

Kim smiled at Tara knowing what she was asking. "No big, Tara. Ron's my best friend and he and I had experienced a lot together but friends is as far as it goes."

"So you wouldn't mind if I…" asked Tara with a raised eyebrow.

"Go for it, Tara. I think it would be good for Ron and for you. You might be surprised in what you might find in him." Kim said.

Tara smiled a dazzling smile and ran to get in the other car.

Ron was looking the other way when Tara got in the car. Ron started to speak as he turned back "Hey, Kim what do you…" Ron stopped when he realized that if was Tara in the car instead of Kim. "Uh, sorry Tara. Uhh..mmm..uh.. just that normally Kim is the only one who will sit near me."

"That's okay Ron." Tara said. "I told Kim that I wanted to ride with you." Tara slid a little closer to Ron as the car pulled off. They had put their seatbelts on and instead of Tara taking the outside seat, she choose the center one, right next to Ron.

Ron started to feel warm, and found he was having a little trouble breathing and concentrating. Those feelings exploded when Tara took his arm in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ron, thanks for what you did back there. You were really something. I mean you faced down that guy with no problem."

Ron really started to get warm now. "Officer, you turn on the ac back here, it's a little hot." He reached and pulled his collar open just a bit. He swore to himself that he saw steam come from out of his shirt. The officer who had been watching everything in the mirror smiled and said sure as she reached over and started the controls for the ac. She smiled to herself 'poor guy, his hormones are probably about to melt him'.

The ride back to the High School had been rough for the team as they had been crammed into the other cars. Of all the luck, the car Kim got in was the one with Bonnie in it. The two of them had to sit next to each other so the trip was not pleasant. The ride for Ron and Tara on the other hand had been great. That is for Tara at least. She had her head on his shoulder all the way back. She had cooed all over him on the way back to the school. She played with his hair and his shirt all the way back. He was near full cardiac arrest by the time the police cruiser pulled into the school parking lot. As the car pulled to a stop Tara giggled and said "My folks are here so I'll see you later, Ron. Call me. I'm sure my folks would like to meet you after I tell them what you did." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss full on the lips. Then giggling she hopped out of the car and ran to her parents car.

Kim had gotten out of her car and looked for Ron. "Miss Possible, Miss Possible, I think you might need to come over here." Kim turned to the officer who drove the car that Ron was riding in waving at her. She jogged over to see what was wrong. "Is anything wrong officer, nothing happened to Ron did it, I mean swimming in that water didn't have an effect on him did it?" The officer laughed with a bright gleam in her eyes. "No Miss Possible, nothing like that. But Mr. Stoppable there will most likely need an ice-cold shower to bring him back to reality." That is when Kim looked into the car and saw Ron sitting there with a total blank look of shock on his face. She also noticed that he was soaked in sweat. "What happened to him?" Kim asked.

"Well" said the officer. "Let's say the young man is in hormone shock."

"HORMONE SHOCK? What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Well" the officer said and then beat over to whisper in Kim's ear. As she spoke Kim's mouth opened wider and wider as did her eyes. Also, her face started to approach the same color as her hair.

"TARA, did WHAT!" Kim questioned quietly continuing turning red.

"Oh, that's not all" the officer said as she continued to whisper in Kim's ear. When she finished she stood back as Kim turned to her with an incredulous look on her face. The officer laughed to herself wondering which reaction was funnier. Ron's reaction to Tara or Kim's reaction to what was just told to her.

"Let's just say that your friend there is most likely in hormone overload." The officer finished. "I don't believe that lipstick on his face is not quite your color."

Kim looked over at Ron who had not moved. He was still sitting there with the same blank look on his face. She reached over and undid his seatbelt and guided him out of the car. "Time to go home Ron" she said.

"Home, yeah home" Ron said in a bland distant voice. His facial expression had not changed.

Kim leaned him against the cruiser. "Officer, I can't get him home in this condition. Do you have anything that could snap him out of it."

"Well, I have an idea, but I would prefer that you do it since you two are friends." The officer said.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kim.

"Well" the officer whispered something into Kim's ear. Her jaw dropped to her chest. "I couldn't. That…that would be…cruel.."she stopped for a moment, then smiled an evil little smile. "on the other hand, that might be fun."

The officer went to the back of her cruiser to a cooler and got a large cup of crushed ice out. She then turned to Kim and gave it to her. "Where should I put it?" Kim asked. The officer looked a Kim with a gleam in her eyes.

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Kim's parent were waiting for her at the van. Ron was supposed to go home with them so they were waiting for the both of them. It was then that a blood curdling scream that they recognized as Ron's came from the direction of the car that he had been riding in. Everyone turned and ran for the car.

The ride back to the Possible's was a quiet one for the most part. Kim's parents in the front were valiantly trying to keep straight faces. Kim and Ron were in the back with Ron and one side and Kim on the other. Ron sat sulking with his arms crossed with his wet clothes. Kim sat on the other side trying not to laugh.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." She said giggling. "But, I had to bring you back to reality."

Ron just grumbled as the car continued down the street toward the Possible home.

* * *

Hi folks, hope you like this one. I came up with this one just today as I was watching a tape I made of several shows. This one will continue for awhile. I thought I might do a Tara/Ron story and see where it lead me. Kim's reaction will be in on the deal as well as everyone else's. This will be set immediately after the first Wanaweep episode, so Kim and Josh are still together. I had noticed a great deal of Kim/Ron stories so I thought I would do this as a change of pace. I hope you liked it. I didn't put in the story just where Kim put the ice. I will leave that to your active little imaginations. I will just say that his clothes were wet and leave it at that. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Aftermath Chapter 2

Ron walked into school the next day with Kim as they did every school day. Kim still giggled a little when Ron gave her a sideways look. The news of the mission had apparently gotten around school as Big Mike came to Ron and gave him a high five that nearly floored Ron. "Way to go, Ron!" he said. "Heard what you did, dude. That sounds awesome. Meet me at lunch dude and give the dudes the story on how you wiped that freak out."

Ron started to strut a little much to Kim's chagrin. "O, brother, this can not be good."

But as soon as Ron was built up then came the fall.

Bonnie called from down the hall. "Well, if it is not Ron "Ice-man" Stoppable." All the students around laughed and soon the word was out. Ron's new name was to be "Ice-man". Kim could not help laughing a little.

"Ron, I am so sorry." Kim said.

"That's ok, KP. Least it is better than loser." Replied Ron.

"And the Ice Princess is with him." Yelled Bonnie.

Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. He watched his friend snap the pencil she had in her hand in two and heard her start to growl.

"Amp down, KP. Let's not start a war before school. Besides Bonnie isn't worth it this early in the day. I also meant to tell you thanks, I couldn't have gone home like that. You did the best thing, besides it was a pretty good joke." Ron mentioned.

Ron was digging through his locker when a familiar scent wafted to his nose. Then two familiar lips touched his cheek. He turned to see the lovely platnuim blonde hair of Tara. "I sorry I had such an effect on you Ron, I sort of needed a cold shower myself when I got home. You are starting to have that effect on me you know. I would have helped you if I had known. I sure Kim would have given me the cup of ice."

Kim dropped several of her books and a couple more came cascading out of her locker when she heard Tara give that comment. She turned to see Ron with his Ron smile and thought to herself "I hope he doesn't go into melt down here in the hall."

When Ron turned to see if Kim was alright he saw that Kim's face was white then red. Kim ducked her head back into her locker. Ron started to laugh then thought better of it and turned back to Tara and said "Thanks Tara, I'm sure that Kim would have been glad to let you hel..ll..p." His voice staggered as Kim gave him a swift kick in the pants for his comment.

Tara took his arm and with a glorious smile said "since our next class is together, would you walk me to class."

"Ah, sure, Tara, ah see you later KP." Ron said as he left Kim standing there with her mouth open.

"Best close your mouth girl unless you are trying to catch flies." Commented a voice behind Kim. Kim whirled around with fire in her eyes to see the delighted eyes of her best friend Monique.

"Oh, hi, Monique. Sorry about that." Kim commented softly.

"What's the story girl, is the story about Ron and Tara true and what is this juicy story about you and a cup of ice." Monique asked with upraised eyebrows.

Kim's face flashed red. "Well, depended on which version you have heard, I can tell you a few facts. One Ron did really save the day and took down a real bad dude. Two Tara did kiss Ron, the two of them rode back to the school together and I had to use a big cup of ice to get Ron out of the coma he was in." Kim said gritting her teeth. "and final point the two of them just walked off together."

"Well, chill girl, I thought he was just a good friend. Is there something else there that I should know about?" asked Monique.

"Oh, I don't know Monique" Kim said softly. "I mean Ron has always been with me. When Josh and I started dating, I know he felt like some extra wheel or something. Now it looks like someone is interested in him and I don't know what to think about it."

"Interested, is there something you are telling me?" asked Monique.

"Back at the camp as we were leaving. Tara asked me if I minded her riding with Ron. She then asked me…she asked me if I minded if she made a play for Ron." Kim said.

"Well what did you say?" asked Monique.

"I told her I didn't mind one bit, and that she might enjoy getting to know the side of Ron that I know." Kim said.

"Oh, I see" Monique said. "You afraid that Ron might open up to Tara like he has you. And maybe that there might be someone else in his life besides you, and maybe you don't want to share ."

" I don't know what I am thinking right now." Kim said. "At first, I thought it would be nice for both of them. But, just then, when Ron walked off with Tara, he left me behind. He has never left me like that."

"Uh-huh, just like you leave him in the hall when you chase after Josh, or like the time you left him in the janitor's closet during the dance." Monique commented.

Kim bowed her head and smacked it against her closed locker. "Yeah, just like that. But there is one difference, at least he spoke to me as he went off. I don't ever remember doing that when I went to see Josh. That's the problem."

"Well, we are both going to have bigger problems if we don't get on a move and get to class. You don't want Barkin on your case to start your day." Monique grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her toward their first class.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Seemed to be a good place to stop for now. Lot's more to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Aftermath of Wannaweep – Chapter three

Bonnie Rockwaller pranced down the hall with her posse behind her. It was going to be a perfect day. The nicknames of "Ice-man" and "Ice-Princess" that concerned Ron and Kim would be all over the school by lunch. Bonnie had heard all the rumors about Ron, Tara and Kim. "Ice-man" would prove to be the fool that he was. The name "Ice-princess" would clear any chance of Kim getting a date with anyone real soon. She skipped into the classroom only to run into Kim from the rear.

"What's your problem, Possible? What's the deal standing in the d..d..d..door." Bonnie said as she moved around Kim and looked into the room. The sight that beheld her was one she never could have believed it if she wasn't seeing it. That is when she noticed that Kim was turning several shades of red and purple. Bonnie heard a growl from Kim that reminded her of reminded her of some monstrous creature hiding in the darkness of the deepest jungle of Africa. Bonnie gave Kim a wide berth knowing the signs. She gazed at the sight before her.

Ron was in his regular seat about midway back. But Tara was on one side, staring adoringly at Ron. Gina, another one of the cheerleaders was on the other side, playing with his shirt. Pam, one more cheerleader was behind Ron and playing with his hair. Ron for his part just sat in his chair with that same silly grin he always wore.

Kim walked quietly to her seat in front of Ron. Gina and Pam got one good look at Kim and backed off of Ron instantly and found other uses for their hands like fixing their hair or rearranging their clothes. Kim sat down in front of Ron giving him a glare that would have melted ice. Kim turned to glare at Tara, who returned the glare with a steady innocent gaze. Kim cooled down and turned to get in her seat as the class started.

Bonnie watched the goings on from the rear of the class with sadistic glee.

'_Oh, this is so perfect. Kim is so ticked over Tara and Ron. All I have to do is push the right buttons and boom! What to do, what to do. Wow, if I get it right, I could take out, Kim, Ron and Tara. That could put me in charge of the cheer squad and I could replace Kim and Tara with friends. Oh, this is so perfect!'_

Kim thought to herself.

'_Amp down Kim, you are freaking out again. Why are you freaking out **again**. Get what you said to Monique in your head and keep it there. Someone really nice has taken notice of Ron. Be happy for him. He may not have been happy about you and Josh, but he didn't do anything to hinder it. In fact he helped that night, he helped when you promised him you would stay safe. You went on that date with Josh and Ron ended up risking his life because of it. And what did he do, he saved you ungrateful little neck, saved your date and stayed in the background. He never has once hindered your relationship with Josh. Grow up girl and help him. Help him like he has helped you._

Lunchroom

Kim glanced around the lunchroom as she came off of the line. Normally Ron would have been right there beside her. But now she saw he had already taken a seat, a seat with Tara. Tara might have well been sitting in his lap she was so close to him. A number of the other cheerleaders who were friends with Kim and Ron were sitting there also. Ron waved Kim over to the table. Kim hesitated a moment till she saw Tara smile and wave to her also. With that invitation she headed for the table. On the way Monique joined her. "I've got some words for you, Ron and Tara. So I'll join you."

"Kim, Monique have seat and eat." Ron said as he gestured to the empty seats across from him. Tara giggled softly at what Ron had said. Kim raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as she took a seat, and Monique sat next to her. Monique spoke quickly and quietly. "Kim, Ron, Tara, I have some words for your ears. Got some low down from the rumor mill. Bonnie and her posse are going to try something. I don't know what but it will include the three of you. Be careful. Kim, keep that temper down and Ron, Tara be careful what you do and where you do it. The four of us know that Kim doesn't have a problem with Tara and Ron being to together. Don't we Kim." Kim looked to see all at the table staring at her. She gulped and for the first time in her life gave a submissive glance around the table. "That's right."

"Good" continued Monique. "I just wanted to check, since you gave your impression of the simmering nuclear bomb when you walked into first period this morning. I thought I was going to have to give you a dose of what you gave Ron." There were snickers around the table at that choice of words.

"Sorry about that, Ron, Tara, that was my fault. I have had Ron to myself all these years, now I have to share." Kim said with a sigh. "I am happy for you both, just give me some air or ice" Kim said with a smile "if you think I need a dose of either or both."

Tara leaned over and took Kim's hand. "Kim, I don't want to take him completely away from you. You two are one of the most famous couples in the whole school. I mean if I had to draw a picture of what a friend should be, I would draw a picture of the two of you. I mean you two have been friends since pre-school. I can't compete with that. I don't want to. But I do want to find out what is so special in Ron that you will almost fight to keep it to yourself. You know that part of Ron, I don't, will you help me find it?"

Kim glanced over to the platinum blonde holding her hand, then to her blonde-haired best friend. She could see the hope in his eyes. Tara wanted to get to know the real Ron and Kim could help. She dazzled them both with a smile. "Sure, besides there are a few other things I have to tell you about Ron and it has to do with him and a grapple gun." She said with a grin. "Awww man, Kim you wouldn't" Ron moaned then saw Kim's eyes saying 'Oh yes I would." All at the table laughed knowing something good would come out later.

Bonnie walked into the cafeteria at that moment and saw the group sitting at the table. _'Perfect'_ she thought. Bonnie walked behind Kim and said loud enough for all to hear. "Well, looks like the Ice-Princess has lost her Ice-Man. Too bad" She walked on with a evil grin but stopped when the whole table broke out laughing. "Oh, Bonnie, you are so out of the loop" said Kim. "I think Ron and Tara make a wonderful couple, don't you." Bonnie was so shocked by the turn of events that she wasn't watching where she was walking and stepped on a banana peel someone had dropped. Gravity and inertia took over and Bonnie went flying. Everything on her tray landed on her completely covering her. She sat there in mute rage, her plans busted for now, her clothes messed up, her pride hurt, her face turning all colors of red and purple. The lunch room got quiet as Ron got up and walked over to the beverage center and got a large cup of ice. He went over the Bonnie and sat the cup of ice in her lap and said. "Here Bonnie, use this to help yourself cool off courtesy of the "Ice-man".

The entire lunch room heard what Ron said and burst out in laughter. He turned and bowed to the lunch room group which caused the whole room to cheer as well as laugh. Kim was hanging onto the side of the table to keep from falling over laughing. Tara was giggling and giving Ron a delighted look. Bonnie sat on the floor where she was steaming in humiliation. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Aftermath of Wannaweep Chapter 4

Kim, Ron, Tara, Josh and Monique left the lunchroom to get ready for their next class. Josh had joined the group after Ron had given Bonnie her cup of ice. Bonnie had gotten up with steam practically coming out of her ears. Barkin had questioned a number of the students when Bonnie started to blame Kim, Ron and everyone else about what had happened. When Barkin had gotten the full story he had told Bonnie to stop making accusations and go home to change. She had to check out and go home to get clean clothes.

Kim, Ron, Tara and Monique headed for their lockers and proceeded to get the items they would need for their next classes. Kim reached into her locker to get a book when the Kimmunicator went off. She activated the computer in her locker and Wade's face came on the screen. Ron peered around from the side from his locker at the rotund young man as he spoke. "Kim, Ron, mission up, Monkeyfist is in your area. Be careful." There were screams outside and students started to run into the school.

Ron looked over to Kim and said "I think we have found Monkeyfist, or he just found us." Kim and Ron glanced at each other. "Ready" they said together. "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Said Ron. Kim smiled "Let's go!" The two teens took off down the hall as they ran to the door that led outside.

"Ron!" screamed Tara and she started to run after him, but Josh grabbed her arm. "Tara, NO!" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Tara, don't go out there. Ron and Kim know what they are doing. If you do out there if might distract Ron and that could cause he and or Kim to be hurt. Just wait, I will wait with you. I ah…sort of need someone to wait with too. I think we both care for a certain pair." Tara nodded and took his arm as they walked slowing down the hall in the direction that Kim and Ron had gone.

Kim and Ron ran out the rear of the school and out on the field to find Monkeyfist and his legion of monkey ninjas waiting for them. "Well, well, well," said Monkeyfist. "I thought you two would show up.

"What do you want Monty?" Kim asked.

"I think it is time for me and Stoppable to have a little discussion." Said Monkeyfist. He raised his sword with his arm.

Ron stood straight and stared down Monkeyfist. "Kim, watch my back."

"Got you covered, Ron." Kim said.

Ron raised his arm into the air and in a brilliant flash of light the Lotus Blade appeared. "Bring it on, Monty"

Monkeyfist screamed in anger and attacked Ron. Ron brought up the Lotus Blade and the swords sang with the clash of metal as the two blades struck each other. Ron just grinned back at Monkeyfist, who roared in frustration. "Monkey ninjas attack!" Monkeyfist screamed.

Several monkey ninjas leaped from hiding places to attack Ron only to be intercepted by a blur with red hair. In an instant, two of the ninjas lay knocked out on the grass and the others stunned by the sudden attack. Kim grinned and with a silent gesture told them to bring on the fight.

Ron and Monkeyfist leaped and moved all over the ball field, neither one gaining or losing any advantage. The two swords seemed to be singing a song of conflict as they continually clashed together. Ron parried another blow from Monkeyfist, then with a sweeping leg, knocked him to the ground. Monkeyfist spun on the ground and leaped in the air landing a blow to Ron's chest that sent him reeling.

Tara started to scream as she watched from her vantage point outside the door of the school. Josh quickly covered her mouth. "Tara, no. Be careful, your scream might distract him and that freak would filet him with the sword." Josh turned and with a deep breath watched Kim take a blow from one of the monkey ninjas.

Kim flipped and landed on her feet, then spun delivering a flying kick that knocked the ninja that had struck her. The ninja was knocked back into some of the football tackling dummies and fell to the ground dazed and unmoving.

Ron leaped back into the fight with a flying kick only to change his move in midair putting all his weight and strength in a blow with the Lotus Blade. Monkeyfist was barely able to parry the blow as the force of the blow knocked him to his knees. He then forced himself to a standing position and laid a blow with his hand to Ron's leg. Ron screamed in pain as his leg buckled. He moved quickly and slashed back at Monkeyfist opening a large gash across Monkeyfist leg. Monkeyfist screamed and fell to the ground rolling out to the way as Ron's next blow cut a deep furrow in the ground where his head had been just a moment before. His uninjured leg came up and landed on Ron's chin knocking him to the ground. Ron flipped over and was back on his feet in an instant Monkeyfist continued to roll out of the way. It was then that he glanced over and saw Kim's back to him and looked off in the distance, smiled and nodded.

A gristled hand place a beeping golf ball on a tee. The new player in this game assumed his stance and swung his club. The ball flew into the air to land behind Kim; another soon joined it.

"KIM!" screamed Ron and with an unearthly leap aided by the Lotus Blade landed behind Kim to push her to the ground.

Kim whose attention was on the last ninja in front of her was puzzled for a second when it turned and ran. "What is go…." Was all she had time to think when she heard Ron scream her name. Before she could turn her head a blow to her back knocked her to the ground. A split second later there were two ear splitting explosions and a human scream she all too well recognized. "RON!"

She got up off of the ground and as she regained her feet she saw Ron lay unmoving just in front of her, the Lotus Blade in his hand. She picked it up a baseball bat that lay nearby and turned to see what was coming next.

The third golf ball Killigan had launched in this ambush of the two teens was flying straight at her. Kim swung the bat and striking the newest ball; it flew directly back to Killigan. It landed at his feet. "Oh, dearie" was all the time he had to think about it when it exploded knocking him several feet. Dazed, he got to his feet and figured discretion was the better part of valor and fled the scene. Monkeyfist followed limping with his monkey ninjas helping him.

Kim dropped the bat and turned to Ron who lay unmoving on the ground. "Ron!", she screamed and leaped to his side. The Lotus Blade had disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ron?" she asked shakily and reached out to touch him. He did not move. "Ron!" she yelled again as she shook him harder. She knelt over him, his eyes open in recognition, "Kim, you're okay. That's great." With that his eyes closed and with an exhale of air, stopped moving. "Ron!" She placed her hand at his neck, no pulse, no breathing. "RON! NO!"

She immediately placed her mouth over his and blew a breath into his lungs then placing her hands on his chest gave several compressions. She then placed her mouth back over his and blew a couple move breaths into his lungs.

So intent on her work, Kim did not notice the group of students that had gathered behind her. In front were Josh and Tara. Josh had a firm hold on Tara, who appeared to be nearly hysterical. Several students were crying, some of the athletes moved forward to help Kim but were stopped by a glance from Josh who shook his head.

Kim continued to work on Ron not noticing the tears streaming from her face or the gibbering that she was doing as she moved from doing chest compressions and giving Ron breaths. "Please Ron, don't you die on me. Please don't you dare die on me." Kim stopped for a moment to check Ron's pulse when he gave a large gulp of air. His brown eyes opened and looked up at Kim and smiled. "Man heaven's gonna be a nice place to be; the angels look like Kim." Then some pain brought him to his senses as he sat up. "Aww, man; I'm still here at the High School"

"Ron!" Kim screamed and before Ron could answer, found himself being kissed senseless by his partner. At first he arms just lay at his sides then they rose to embrace Kim as the two of them continued their kiss. After a minute, Kim broke the kiss and poked Ron hard in the chest. "Ronald Adrian Stoppable, you ever scare me like that again, or I'll kill you." They both looked at each other and started to laugh at what she had said. It was then that they looked to the side and saw a large group of students standing there watching with a very red faced Josh and a very terrified and upset Tara.

Kim and Ron both blushed deeply as they broke apart quickly. Kim groaned a bit as she tried to stand. Josh was instantly at her side. Kim felt his arms around her and she turned to face Josh. He gave her a questioning look, and she answered his question with a kiss just for him. Tara knelt on the ground next to Ron, and placed her arms around his neck. Ron pulled her close and for the first time he gave her a kiss. Her eyes closed as tears fell from her face. The two couples broke off the mutually timed public displays of affection as Kim returned to Ron's side still holding Josh's hand.

"Josh, Tara" she said looking back at them with a questioning look. "It wasn't what you might think. I thought I had lost him." She said as she turned back to grasp Ron's hand.

"Kim, don't worry. Josh and I realize the special place you two have in your hearts for each other. I think we would have done the same thing." Tara said as she knelt at Ron's side.

"Sure, Kim, don't worry about it." Said Josh. "How about being a real 'angel' and let's get Ron some help."

Kim smiled and soon sirens were heard approaching the school.

Next day at lunch

Ron sat at the lunch table with Kim waiting for Josh and Tara. The doctor's had checked them both out and given them somewhat clean bills of health. Ron's injuries had not been major; the shock of the explosion had caused him to stop breathing and his heart to stop. The measures Kim had taken had saved his life as he had saved hers seconds before. They were under doctor's orders not to overstrain themselves, so both were under orders from Tara and Josh not to move from the table as their food would be brought to them.

The story of what happened on the field had spread all over the school. The awesome fight had occurred in front of many of the students. Many now gave Ron a respectful amount of room in the hallways. The name 'angel' now stuck to Kim like the name "Ice-man" stuck to Ron. The students had finally seen the true measure of the two teens. All thought the cool handling of the situation by Ron matched his name and the care, concern and help given by Kim matched the name "angel".

The school newspaper had rushed a special edition out with photos of the fight, and an editorial.

**Angel and the Ice-man.**

_Yesterday, two of our own students showed to all of us what only a few in the world have seen. That is the fighting and teamwork skills of a pair of teens known to the world as Team Possible. We know them better as Kim and Ron, or better yet as the Angel and the Ice-man. I stood cowering in the bushes as the Angel and the Ice-man took on the people who attacked them here on the school property. I have known Ron "Ice-Man" Stoppable for many years but never knew that he was capable of what I saw him do yesterday. He was calm, cool and collected as he fought that freak that had come looking for him. Seeing him in action was like watching Jackie Chan and one of the Three Musketeers wrapped into one package. His martial art skills and skills with a sword were shown as he fought and defeated the one known as Monkeyfist. He then leaped to the aid of his partner, Kim Possible placing his own body in the way of the bombs as he knocked Kim to safety._

_Kim "Angel" Possible, normally the lead fighter of the team, backed up her partner taking on numerous attackers and taking them out of the main fight so that Ron could face Monkeyfist without hindrance. Kim told this reporter later, that Monkeyfist and Ron have a long standing battle going and when it comes to Monkeyfist, Ron does the main fighting. This reporter has also known Kim "Angel" Possible for many years and knew of the friendship between the two was close. I know that each has risked their lives and saved each others life many times before and they did it again here in front of their classmates. Kim gave little thought except to do what she could to save Ron, and was successful in saving him. Kim is truly the "Angel" of this campus. A guardian angel, who along with her friend and teammate Ron "Ice-man" Stoppable they protected this school as they have protected this city, this state, this nation and this world. I hope that someday we can thank the two of them for all that they have done._

Kim and Ron had read the papers and several copies were on the table with them. They sat at the table looking at each other in silence. "Ron" Kim said. "Thanks for my life." Ron smiled and said "Same here, KP". They sat watching each other from across the table from one another. They didn't realize that Josh and Tara had returned. A very loud "AHEM" broke their thought and they saw Tara and Josh standing there looking at them.

"What should we do with the two of them, Josh?" Tara asked. "They just can't seem to keep their eyes off each other."

"Well, Tara, we could always give them the 'Ron Treatment'" smiled Josh.

"The 'Ron Treatment'?" asked Kim. "Josh, what do you mean by that?"

Tara and Josh just smiled as they each pulled a cup of ice from behind their backs. Kim's eye grew wide at the sight.

"Joshua Wendell Mankey, don't you dare!" yelled Kim.

"Ahhh, Tara, you won't." said Ron.

"EEEEEEKKK", "WWOOOAAAAUUUUU" There were two screams together at the back of the lunchroom that many recognized as Kim and Ron.

Later, as the two couples left the lunchroom with Kim and Ron being a little damper than they went in. Kim and Ron looked at each other grinned and burst out laughing. Tara and Josh joined in as the four of them arm in arm walked down the hall. "BOOYAH" they said together as they headed laughing together for their next classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath of Wannaweep Chapter 5

Kim, Josh, Ron and Tara come out of school on a bright Friday afternoon. Tara had her arm around Ron's arm as they walked from the school. "Ron, could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What do you need Tara?" Ron asked.

"I want you to meet my parents. Can you come for supper tonight?" she asked.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "You want me to meet your parents? Uhhhh..mmm…sure, uhhh are you sure?"

"Yes, Ron, in fact they asked me to ask you. They want to meet you. I mean after I told them what you did at the camp that time and what they saw in the papers about what the two of you did here at the school that day they really want to meet you. So what do you say?" Tara looked at him expectantly with her blue eyes.

"Uh, what time?" he asked.

"Let's say 6:30" she said.

"Okay" said Ron.

"Oh, goody" Tara squealed. "I'll see you then." Tara gave Ron a little kiss then she turned as she walked down the sidewalk to where her parent's car waited.

Kim and Josh had stood to the side as the exchange went on to see what Ron would do. Kim whispered something to Josh, who nodded and walked over to Ron. Kim walked some distance off and waited for Josh. "So Ron, going to meet the parents, huh?" he asked Ron.

Ron jumped startled as he didn't realize that Josh was there. Ron had been watching Tara as she walked to the car. She apparently was putting a little more swing to her hips than normal. Ron laughed "Yeah, looks like it, man I need to talk to Kim about what to wear."

"Why, don't you pick up some flowers for her parents or Tara?" Josh suggested. "Or should I say Kim suggested that I suggest that to you." Josh said grinning. "Come on, I think Kim can give you some suggestions."

Josh and Ron turned and walked over to where Kim stood. "Well, well, well, looks like the Middleton Mad Dog is moving up in the world." She said.

"You know me Kim; looks like that old saying is coming true." Ron said.

"And just what old saying are you talking about?" asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sometimes you are the dog and sometimes you are the hydrant. Looks likes I'm the big dog now, BARK, BARK, Hooowwwlllll." Ron yelled.

Kim put her head in her hands, "Oh, man! I so asked for that." She turned to Josh who was struggling not to burst out laughing as he stood there listening. She glared at him as he stood there with his shoulders shaking as he laughed silently.

"Okay, Big Dog, let's get to your house, and get you ready." Kim suggested. "Josh, I'll see you about 7:00?"

"Sounds good to me Angel." Josh said. "See ya then. Good luck, Ice-man."

Kim and Ron walked into this room later that afternoon. Kim stopped in the door and sniffed. "Ron, what have you left in here longer than it needs to be?"

"Oh, sorry Kim, I got a Grande size Naco the other day, I didn't finish it and I forgot to throw it out." Ron went to the top drawer of his chest of drawers and opened the top center drawer and pulled out a Bueno Nacho bag.

"RON! You keep food in here like that? It's a wonder you don't have mice or rats taking over the place!"

"HEY!" chirped Rufus as he popped up out of same drawer. He scowled at Kim, crossing his paws and tapping his claws.

"Sorry, Rufus, present company accepted." Kim said. "But Ron you shouldn't keep food out like that, it could make you sick."

"Taken care of KP." Said Ron as he left the room and returned after throwing the bag in the garbage can outside.

"Alright, let's see what you have in your closet." Kim said as she opened Ron's closet door.

"KIM! Don't open th……." Ron tried to say.

Kim screamed as a cascade of dirty clothes, school papers, shoes, and other items buried her as they fell from the closet.

"at side of the closet" Ron finished his sentence.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable, just why is this this this stuff piled in your closet?"

"Uhhh, my mom was on my case about cleaning my room so I just stuffed everything in there this morning before school." Ron confessed.

"Well, will you get me out of here and get this thing off of me!" Ron saw that a pair of his boxers had landed on Kim's head and she was not about to touch them.

"Alright KP, amp down just a little." Ron said giggling as Kim glared at him from the floor with the boxers draped over the side of her head. He reached down and picked the boxers off of her head and helped her up off of the floor.

Ron bent down and began to sort through the clothes. Soon, he had an arm load of dirty clothes. "I shall return, my lady." And bowed out of the room to Kim. Kim started giggling and went back to his closet. This time she picked up a hockey stick leaning against the wall to pull open the door, making sure this time she would not be buried.

Ron returned to the room with a puzzled look on his face when he saw Kim with the hockey stick. "Kim, what are you doing?"

"I'm not taking any more chances." She said. "and if more stuff had come out on me this time, you would be wearing this hockey stick up side your head."

"You, tell him Kimberly, maybe you can get him to clean his room right." Ron's mother voice came from down the hall.

"Great, I'm surrounded," grumbled Ron. He glanced over to see Kim looking at him with an amused grin, with her arms crossed and drumming her fingers. Her eyes blazed with humor. "When you're right, you're right." She said with a playful grin.

Ron groaned, sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "Out numbered and out-maneuvered "

"But, not out of luck." Kim said with a grin and walked to his closet. "Let's see what we can find in here."

**LATER**

Ron came out of his bathroom cleaned up and dressed in the clothes that Kim had picked out. Kim put two fingers in her mouth and gave a wolf whistle.

"OH, very nice Ronald." Said his mother as she stood in the door.

"Mom, wow, I forgot, Tara asked me to supper to…" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry dear, Kimberly here filled me in. You go have a nice time."

There was a knock at the door. Ron went to answer the door and there stood a flower delivery man. "Package for Ron Stoppable."

"I'm Ron Stoppable"

"Sign here please" said the man as he place a bouquet of flowers in his hand and stuck a clipboard out to him.

"I don't understand." Ron said. "I didn't order any flowers."

The delivery man glanced at his pad. "Well, these flowers were ordered and paid for by a Kim Possible. Have a good day."

Ron turned around with the flowers and glanced at his best friend who was standing in the door to the living room.

"You have been a busy little KP haven't you?" He said grinning.

Kim smiled. "I ordered them while you were in the shower. I didn't think you would remember."

"Man, thanks, KP what do I owe you?" Ron asked.

"Not a thing, Ice-man" Kim said with a grin. "It's payment long overdue. Like for my life several times over."

"Kim, can we have a talk." Ron said all goofiness gone in his face and voice as he gestured toward the living room couch.

Kim looked down and played with her hands a little. "Yeah," She came and sat next to Ron.

"Kim, I just want to thank you for all that you have been doing. I mean, you are very special to me, more than anyone else in my life."

"Ron, it's cool, you are very special to me also. Who knows maybe?" Kim stopped and looked at Ron with eyes that were starting to tear. "I mean so many people have expected us to…."

"I know Kim, I know what you mean, I have heard it too. Maybe it could have been, it would have been very special, but…I don't know. It is hard to explain."

"I feel the same way Ron, I can't say it either. What we have is so special to me and I don't want to risk it by going further. Do you know what I mean?"

"You hit the nail on the head. I think we both need someone else in our lives. I think you need Josh in your life and I think I need Tara in mine."

Ron looked over at his red-headed partner and saw tears flowing from her face. 'Hey, KP." He said quietly. "So not the drama. I care, I love you in a very special way. I always will."

"Back at you Ice-man" grinned Kim as she wiped her tears.

Ron set the flowers down and opened his arms. Kim fell into the hug and sighed. The two teens held each other for a few moments, then broke apart.

"Well, I need to get home and get ready myself and you need to head for Tara's house." Kim said.

Ron stood and walked with her to the door. "Thanks, KP, for everything."

Kim turned at the door and pulled him close. "Good luck" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, KP" he said as he returned the peck on her cheek.

Kim went down the drive, got in her car and drove off waving and honking the horn.

Ron went back in picked up the flowers and headed back for the door. "Mom, I'm gone."

"OK, son, good luck tonight." His mother called from the back of the house.

Ron closed the door and went to his car; he placed the flowers on the passenger seat, put on his seatbelt then started his car. He backed the car up, checked for oncoming traffic and then pulled out into the street and headed for Tara's house.

I thought this would be a good place to stop for now. Kim and Ron needed to have a little talk; just the two of them and Kim needed to reassure Ron of her own thoughts and intentions. I have some plans for Ron and Tara and well as Kim and Josh. There will be some action and adventure for Kim and Ron as well for all four of them. Keep reading and reviewing please.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Aftermath of Wannaweep Chapter 6

Ron drove up to Tara's house and pulled into the drive. He got out of his car and glanced at the modest home located in one of the older sections of Middleton. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door to get the flowers out. He looked at his reflection in the window as he closed the door to make sure his hair was okay. As normal, a few springs of blond hair were sticking up. He gave up trying to get them to lie down. He straightened up, took a deep breath and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath as he reached for the door bell and rang it. He heard the chimes inside and heard Tara's voice call out. "I'll get it, I'm sure it's Ron, I saw his car pull up." The door knob rattled and the door opened to reveal Tara standing in the door. She had changed into a very nice looking dress. Her eyes got big when she saw Ron. "Like, wow, Ron, what winds of change hit you?" she asked as she motioned him to come in.

"The winds of Kim." Said Ron laughing a little. "She helped me pick out some things. Oh, these are for you and your mom." Ron gave the flowers to Tara.

Tara's eyes shined as Ron handed her the flowers. A tall lady with waist length blonde hair came into the hall where Ron and Tara where standing. "Oh, Tara, they are beautiful. Here let me have them and I will put them in some water. You must be Ron. Tara speaks of you often. My name is Clara, but you can call me Sunny."

"If you don't mind, I'll stick with Mrs. K., for Mrs. King right now, ma'am. I think my grandfather would turn over in his grave otherwise." Ron said.

Mrs. King smiled "It's nice to see a young man with some manners, Tara, why don't you take Ron in and introduce him to your father. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am, come on Ron." Tara said as she took him by his arm and led him into the living room. Ron noticed that the interior of the home was decorated in a fashion of the 1960's and 70's or what he thought it would have looked like. He has seen pictures of his father's house about that time and it looked similar. Tara leaned over and whispered. "My folks are stuck in the 60's and 70's so watch out." The two entered the living room to find a tall thin man getting up from his easy chair. He had dark hair pulled back in to a long bushy ponytail and had a goatee beard.

"Daddy, this is Ron, Ron this is my father, Richard." Tara said.

"It is good to meet you Ron" said Mr. King as he shook Ron's hand. "You can call me, Squirrel."

Ron smiled "I think I'll stay with Mr. K if you don't mind. That's how I call, Kim's folks."

Mr. King smiled and said "That will be fine. Won't you sit down, I'm sure dinner will be ready in a moment. Tara, why don't you go help your mother."

"Yes, sir" Tara said and left the room to help her mother. She gave Ron a little glance that told him all was okay.

"Please, Ron, sit down, I would like to talk to you a bit before dinner." Mr. King laughed when he saw Ron's expression change just a bit. "Don't worry son, I am not going to give the standard father/friend talk. Tara has told me of Mr. Possible and I am sure that you have gotten something similar before."

"Actually sir, Kim and I have never really dated, so I have never gotten the full black hole deep talk, but close a couple of times." Ron laughed.

Mr. King laughed at that. "Well, first Ron, I would like to thank you for taking care of Tara that weekend."

"Well, Mr. King, I feel sorta bad about that, that dude was after me, and caught all of the team to get to me."

"From what Tara told me you did a fine job taking care of him and taking care of the team. Even Bonnie was impressed and that is not to be taken lightly. I also know that Kim was very proud of you, Ron."

"Well, Kim and I have been through a great deal over the past numbers of years." Ron said.

"Yes, I know." Mr. King said. "Tara has filled us in every time that you and Kim have been out on a mission. Apparently Kim tells Tara a lot of what goes on with your missions. That and what the news tells us. I must say that her mother and I are a little nervous about her spending time with you. We are concerned over her safety, I hope you understand. Especially after this last incident at the school."

Ron nodded "Yes, sir, I can appreciate your concern. I would like to say that the incident at the school was something very rare. The people we have to deal with normally are not the brazen. I mean attacking Kim and I while we are on a mission is one thing, but attacking a school full of students is another. Kim and I don't expect that to be repeated, but you never know. Please don't worry, I would never endanger Tara in anyway, even if it meant running from a fight."

Mr. King nodded. "Tara's mother and I don't approve of violence. We prefer the peaceful solution to any problem. From what Tara has told us, you and Kim will only fight if you have too."

Ron bowed his head. "Well, Mr. King, I will not lie to you. Kim and I know most of the time when we go in on a mission that it will lead to a fight. We try to avoid it when we can, but most of the people we deal with especially the one we had to deal with at the school know only violence."

Mr. King turned a little grim with the next statement. "I noticed in the fight at the school that you used a weapon."

Ron faced Mr. King and said "Yes sir I did, I have the capability of using that weapon. However, I only use it in defense of others. I try to avoid using it at all, but the individual that I had to deal with that day has made it known to Kim and I that he wants us both dead and will use any force necessary to accomplish that goal. I am sorry, I understand that you don't approve of violence, but if I had not used it, he would have killed me, then Kim, then anyone else in his way. In this case, I will not apologize for using the weapon."

Ron and Mr. King stared at each other for a moment. Mr. King then broke into a big smile. "Ron, thank you for being honest with me. Mrs. King and I are honored to have you in our home. I have been watching you and Kim's adventures on the news. We admire the two of you for what you do."

Ron sighed audibly. "Thank you Mr. King. I am sorry for being so blunt. But Kim and I have to put up with some rather difficult and dangerous people."

"Well, how are you feeling now?" Mr. Kind asked. "Tara was very upset that day at the school. She told us that she thought you had been killed saving Kim."

"Well, sir" Ron stated. "I was a little sore, but Kim and I have traded saving each other so many times, we don't even try to keep up with it anymore. Sir, please don't worry about Tara. I will not allow anything to harm her."

"Dinner time" called Mrs. King.

"Well, let's go join the ladies" said Mr. King. He put his arm around Ron's shoulder as the two of them walked into the dining room.

Mrs. King was placing the last of the food on the table as they entered the room. Tara came in the room carrying a bowl of vegetables and placed the bowl on the table. She went over and took Ron's hand and looked at him expectantly. Ron turned to her and smiled.

"Don't fret, buttercup" Mr. King said to Tara. "Ron and I had our little talk. I would like to say that I appreciate what you see in him. He is a very honest, strong, and brave young man. I have to admire him for what he does."

"Buttercup?" Ron asked and saw Tara blush for the first time.

"I'll have to tell you a little story sometime." She said "But right now let's eat before everything gets cold."

The four sat down and after the blessing joined in the wonderful meal.

The meal was wonderful. Ron was enjoying spending time with Tara and her parents. They asked polite questions about some of the missions that he had been on. Ron had just taken a swallow of tea when Mrs. King asked. "So Ron how did you get the name Ice-man that we say in the paper?"

Ron had to fight to not spit the tea across the table. He started coughing as Tara slapped him on the back to help him. Tara started to turn beet red. "Mother, I told you about that." Tara then giggled. "Sorry Ron, my mother has a sense of timing sometimes."

Ron finished coughing and asked "They really know?"

Tara nodded, "I told them after the story in the paper came out. They were still in the school parking lot that day when Kim ahh…when Kim did…"

"That's okay Tara, that is when Kim dumped the cup full of ice down my pants."

Tara's parents burst out laughing, "We already knew Buttercup, we had met the Possible's and the Stoppable's at a dinner. As parents go we all compare notes on what our children are doing."

"A parent's grapevine. Hmm, there needs to be a warning put out." Ron said seriously then grinned at Tara and her parents who all burst into laughter.

"Ron, how many countries have you seen on your adventures?" asked Mrs. K.

"I really don't remember, Mrs. K, sometimes we land do the job and leave, all in the dark. We never really get to see the countryside too much."

"Let's have some ice cream with the pie." Mrs. K. said. "Tara, will you get the ice cream out of the freezer? Be careful, with that door, it's been sticking again and the floor warped because of the leak we had."

"Yes, ma'am" Tara said and got up. Ron stood when Tara did. "I can get it Ron" she said.

"More of my grandfather's training Tara; a man should stand when a lady comes to or leaves the table." Ron said.

Tara's parents beamed at that statement and Tara gave just a little smile.

Tara went over and pulled on the top door to the freezer. It didn't open. She yanked hard and there was a splintering sound and the freezer started to topple forward. Tara screamed. Her parents heard her scream and got up to help her. Both of them felt a blast of air and saw a blur. Then Ron was standing at the freezer holding it up. He had cleared nearly 15 feet from a seated position and was now holding the freezer. Tara had fallen to the floor and looked up in shock as she saw Ron standing over her holding up the freezer off of her. When Tara's parents watched as Ron pushed the freezer to an upright position. When they recovered from their shock Mr. King rushed over to help Ron set to freezer up and move it to a safe position. Mrs. King pulled Tara out of the way. When the freezer was in a safe place Mr. King pulled back and looked at Ron. He had a look of extreme concentration on his face. Then like a light going out, his face cleared and he let out a large breath of air. Tara rushed over to hug him. Ron stood there for a second then raised his arms and put them around Tara. He stood there for a moment holding Tara then turned to face her parents.

"How?" Mrs. King asked with a trembling voice. "How, Ron, you moved from a sitting position clear across the room clearing the table and two chairs to get to the freezer and caught the freezer. How?" she repeated.

Ron moved to a chair and sat down. "It is something, Kim and I discovered recently. When someone is in danger around me, let's just say I can do some abnormal things. Especially when it comes to protecting Kim, and others, and now Tara." Ron reached up and touched Tara who was visibly trembling.

"Is this power similar to that of that weapon, are they related?" Mr. King asked. He raised his hand as a signal for quiet when his wife started to protest.

Ron bowed his head. "Yes sir. The power is related. That is what let me move so fast. Like I said, I use the power only to protect. Sometimes, I use it before I even realize it. Like just now. But when I use it, on the spur of the moment like this, it takes a lot out of me."

"Ron, I appear to owe you an apology of sorts. When I saw you using the weapon the other day I wasn't sure if I was going to allow Tara to continue seeing you. Now I can see that you can control that power and use it in wonderful ways. What say we all go out for ice cream? And Ron, I owe you thanks again for my daughter's safety."

Ron stood and took a tearful Tara into his arms. "No big. Mr. K. No big."

* * *

I hope that all of you are enjoying this fic on Ron and Tara. I have plans to continue this one for sometime. I have ideas for at least 4 to 5 more chapters. Please continue to read and review. If there is something that you would like to see let me know and I will see if I can work it in. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Aftermath of Wannaweep – Chapter 7

Ron was taking Tara home after school on Tuesday. It had been a few weeks since the dinner at Tara's house. Ron had started spending as much time at Tara's house as he did Kim's if not more. Mr. and Mrs. K. had come to appreciate Ron's talents as a cook. He had made a number of meals for the family over the past couple of weeks. Ron had finally bowed to the insistence of her parents and started calling them Squirrel and Sunny. Ron and Squirrel really got along well as Squirrel's favorite saying "Cool out and hang easy" went well with Ron's "Never be Normal". Mrs. King appreciated the change in Tara. Before Tara had been somewhat withdrawn, even though she was on the cheer squad she was the most timid of the team. Yet, now that she had Ron around she was more open and happy. Ron appreciated the easy going lifestyle of the King home.

Ron was over at the Kings helping Squirrel with some work in the yard. "Ron," he asked. "I was wondering. We are going back to my hometown in a couple of weeks for a family reunion and a historic celebration at my hometown. Tara, Mrs. King and I would be more than happy if you would come with us. You have become family to us and I would like you to see the town where I and Tara grew up."

"Well, Squirrel. I would have to ask my folks but as far as I know they won't mind." Ron answered. "I knew that Tara grew up in another town, but she never talks about it much."

Mr. King nodded. "Yes, Tara didn't have a happy time there the last few years. She was on the cheer team there but another girl on the team made her life miserable. Worse than Bonnie is to Kim I believe. Tara had a real nice boy that seemed to like her, but this other girl basically made his life miserable until he broke up with Tara."

"Sounds like a Bonnie act-a-like." Ron said.

Mr. King nodded. "And also, our belief in trying a peaceful solution to most situations caused problems. This girl would constantly try and pick fights with Tara and Tara would back down. We have never told you but Tara had an older brother. He had a worse time than she. All the boys called him a coward because he would never fight. He ran away from home because of it. He joined the army, but was killed in a training accident."

Ron glanced at Mr. King. "Tara never said anything about an older brother."

"No, I imagine she didn't. You are about his height. You don't look like him, but you are like him in many ways. He was always joking, always looking on the bright side of people and things. Right after we buried him, we moved here. Going back will not be easy for us. Tara will need you I know." Mr. King said.

Ron looked at Mr. King and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. King..Squirrel, if Tara will needs me, nothing will stop me from going. I am sure my parents will approve. I would like to ask one thing. Don't tell anyone who I am. I mean you can tell anyone that my name is Ron, but don't tell them my last name. I need to be there for Tara, not dealing with a lot of folks asking me about what I do."

Mr. King nodded. "That's fair, we will be staying with my parents, I will need to tell them who you are, but they will respect your request for no one else to know. The home is located on a farm and there will be plenty of room. Thank you Ron."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ron sat in the back seat of the King's car with Tara as it pulled into town. Apparently the town was celebrating it's 100th anniversary. The car continued through town and out into the country. They turned onto a tree lined path and headed toward a large two story farmhouse. As they pulled up to the front of the house an elderly couple came out of the door and waved. The man was tall and burly, and was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. The woman was slightly shorter and thinner was also wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Grandma, Granddad," Tara yelled as she jumped from the car and ran to them. The couple enveloped her in a big hug, and then hugged their son and his wife. The grandfather walked up to Ron and stood for a few seconds looking at him. "So, you are Ron Stoppable. You look bigger on the TV." He grumbled. Then he put out his hand grinning. "Welcome Ron, my son and Tara have told me all about you. Thank you for what you did. It is an honor to have you in our home. No one outside of this household knows who you really are. I can understand your apprehension about people knowing who you are." Tara came back down the steps and stood beside Ron and held his hand as her Grandmother came and stood beside her husband. "So your quiet little Tara goes off to the big city and finds herself a boyfriend. A rather good looking boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend mind you but a rather famous young man at that. Welcome to our home Ron. Come on everyone, lunch's ready."

Later after lunch, Tara and Ron took a walk around the farm. Tara took Ron's arm and held it tight. Ron pulled his arm from her grip and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and sighed slightly. "Thanks Ron, for coming. This place holds a lot of memories good and bad."

Ron nodded and pulled her tighter against him. "When are you going to show me around town? I saw an ice-cream shop in town when we came through. How about we go? My treat?" Tara turned to Ron and smiled.

The elder Kings and their son stood on the rear porch watching Ron and Tara walk around the farmyard talking. "He appears to be a fine young man. Did he really jump clear across the room and hold up that old freezer of yours? I saw some footage of he and the young lady Kim fighting some weirdo in France a few weeks ago. There must be a great deal hidden under that easy going exterior."

Mr. King nodded. "We were really not too pleased when Tara first showed interest in him, but he sorta grows on you. There is no doubt that he has capabilities that we would not believe. But from what I have seen he has excellent judgment and control. I think he will do Tara some good."

Tara and Ron walked up to the porch. "Daddy, can we borrow the car? Ron and I would like to go get some ice cream at Sweet Treats. We promise to be careful."

"Okay, buttercup." Mr. King said. "Let Ron drive and you give him the directions."

"Thanks, Daddy" said Tara, and got the keys from her father.

"I'll be careful, Mr. King." Ron said.

"I know you will Ron, you two have a good time." Said Mr. King.

**The Ice Cream Shop.**

Ron opened the door for Tara as they entered the shop. There were only a few people in the shop in some of the booths or sitting at the bar. The inside was bright and clean and smelled of freshly made waffle cones. An older man came from down at the cash register and smiled in recognition. "Well, as I live and breathe, I do believe I see a Tara King, and she is all grown up and pulling a young man along with her."

"Hi, Mr. Grayson, it is good to see you, it has been a long time. Mr. Grayson, this is my friend Ron, Ron this is Mr. Grayson, he has owned this shop as long as I can remember." Tara said.

"Welcome, to SweetTreat Ron, good to meet you." Mr. Grayson said as he shook Ron's hand. "I hope you like the town, and I hope that you are taking good care of Tara here."

"Well, Mr. Grayson, I sure am trying, I mean about taking care of Tara, the town seems real nice." Ron said with a smile.

"Your usual Tara? Chocolate chip mint if I remember correctly, or would you like something else?" Mr. Grayson asked.

Tara looked up at Ron. "What would you like, Ron?"

"How about one of banana splits, they look great." Ron said. "We could get chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream with fudge, pineapple and strawberry toppings."

Tara gave Ron a wary look, then grinned "Okay, Ron that does sound good, but you will have eat most of it yourself. If I ate half of that I would be sick."

"No problem, sunshine, I'll take care of my share." Ron said with a smile, patting his stomach."

"A banana split as ordered coming up." Mr. Grayson said. "This one is on the house. By the way Ron, have we meet before, your face looks familiar."

Tara and Ron exchanged nervous glances and before Ron could say anything Mr. Grayson said "Naw, just the old eyes seeing things. You two have a seat and I'll bring it out to you."

Later as Ron and Tara got ready to leave, the door to the store opened and a cold eyed girl with raven haired walked in wearing a cheerleader uniform. There were a couple of other cheerleaders with her all with the same look. Following the girls were three large boys with football jerseys on.

"Well, well, little Tara is back in town." The first girl sneered. Tara pulled back around Ron. She shook slightly as she said "Hi Dena, where's Jack?"

"Oh, I got rid of him after you moved; I had no need of him after you left." Dena sneered.

"Come on, Tara, let's go." Ron stated.

"Leaving so soon Tara, and where did you dig this guy up. Is this the best you can do in the big city?" All the girls laughed as did the guys.

"Come on, Tara, let's go." Ron repeated taking her arm and started to leave.

"Hey, dude, my girl friends talking to you. You show her some respect." The biggest guy growled as he took Ron's arm.

Tara saw the flash of light in Ron's eyes. "Ron, don't they are worth it." Tara said.

"Hey, dude, are you a coward like her brother was, he couldn't even die decently." The guy holding Ron's arm said.

The words nearly killed Tara and she tried not to start crying. Ron felt the power rising in him and Tara felt it too. Ron stopped and stared at the thug. "You will apologize for that." He stated simply.

"Alright, Danny, Jason, Carl, Dena and you others. These two came in here nice and quiet. I don't want any trouble here." Mr. Grayson stated.

"Oh, there will be no trouble Mr. Grayson as soon as this thug apologizes to Tara." Ron stated. The room got very quiet and the two other boys joined the first.

"That mighty big talk for someone so small." One of the guys said.

Ron reached up and took the hands on his arm and pulled in a certain way. The grin on the main thugs face turned to one of pain as he went to his knees screaming. The other two boys made a move toward Ron when the police came in. Ron released the thug who was on his knees whimpering.

The first officer scanned the room. "You six sit over there. Son, would you care to identify yourself."

Ron turned toward Tara and bowed his head. Then turned and reached in his pocket pulling his wallet out. "Yes, officer, my name is Ron Stoppable. Here is an ID I carry that should help with any questions."

When Ron identified himself there were several surprised gasps mainly among the six trouble makers.

The officer took Ron's ID and was surprised to see a special card with a federal and military law enforcement clearance. The officer had been an MP before he retired from the army and joined the police force in this small town. In all his years in the army he had only seen a few IDs with a clearance as high as the young man standing in front of him had.

"Well, Mr. Stoppable, seems Hopewell has a real celebrity in town. It's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter will have a fit when she finds out that you are in town. She has your picture all over her room." The officer said smiling as he handed the ID back to Ron.

The officer then turned to the six sitting in a booth nearby. "Were these people giving you any trouble?"

"No officer, this gentleman and I just bumped into each other and we lost our balance. There was no trouble." Ron said staring at the three players and cheerleaders. Ron smiled at the six.

One of the player's turned green and ran for the bathroom. Soon the sounds of gagging came from the still open bathroom door. One of the cheerleader's ran to the bathroom to help her apparent boyfriend. The one who had grabbed Ron was just getting the feeling back in his hand and arm. His face was white as he looked at what he thought would be an easy mark. But he thought to himself. 'This guy could have taken me, Jason and Carl with his eyes closed. I am lucky I still have my arm on my shoulder.' He got up and put out his hand. "Sorry Ron, we sorta had a little collision there. It's nice to meet you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Ron said.

Danny turned to look at Dena you looked like she was going to stew where she sat. "Is Kim Possible really your best friend, I mean she is one ho…I mean she is really goo.." He turned to Dena who by this time was turning several shades of red and purple and had a look on her face that would kill. Danny turned back to Ron. "I think I'll catch you later." He whispered.

Ron nodded " No prob, I be in town for the nex…."

BE BEEP BE BEEP

Ron's communicator beeped in his pocket. Tara moved quickly to his side and took his hand. Ron stood for a second staring at Tara, who had a frightened look on her face. They both knew that Kim and Wade had promised not to beep him unless it was really serious. Ron pulled the communicator from his pocket and activated it. The crowd of teens gasped when they saw the well-known device. Kim's face appeared on the screen. "Sorry Ron" Kim said, her voice carrying across the store. "but, Dr. Dementor and Monkeyfist have teamed up for something. Wade doesn't know what but is working on it. Whatever it is, it can't me good. Sorry Tara." Kim could see Tara's frightened face change to horror at the mention of Monkeyfist. "Ron, we need to find a place to pick you up in a helicopter, is there a park or field nearby? We are about a 15 minutes out." Ron looked at the police officer.

"The main park on the edge of town, plenty of room. We will get you there. Come on." The officer said.

"Kim, did you get that?" Ron asked.

"Five by Five, Ron, main park on edge of town. See you in a few." Kim said.

Ron reached over to take Tara's hand. "Come on, you can see me off. Officer, can you see that see gets back to her grandparents?"

"I'll make sure she gets there." Danny said as he stood. "It's the least I can do. Tara, I am sorry about what I said."

Tara smiled at Danny. "No big, Danny. Thanks."

Dena who by this time was about to explode. "Danny, just what do you think you are doing? Why are you helping her? She is the biggest loser around." She fumed.

Tara walked up to Dena with a smile on her face. "Dena, I've got one thing to say to you, Courtesy of Ron Stoppable, BOOYAH," with her statement Tara brought the cup of ice she had picked up and grabbing the front of Dena's uniform shirt dumped the contents of the cup down the front of her shirt.

Dena's eyes grew as big as dinner plates as she hollered loud enough for people outside the store to hear her. She ran screaming for the bathroom.

Ron smiled at Tara's actions and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Let's go." The other teens jumped in their car as Ron and Tara climbed in the police car and it went flying up the street with the siren and lights. The teen's car followed the police car.

The cars arrived at the field in time to see the helicopter coming in over the trees. The police car pulled onto the field as the helicopter landed. Ron got out of the car and pulled Tara with him. "Tara….I…I'll be careful. I'll be back as soon as possible." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then turned and ran for the chopper. The side door opened and the officers and other teens saw Kim Possible standing in the door.

"Like, WOW, it is really her, he is really her partner. Team Possible is here" one of the girls said.

Ron reached the helicopter, then turned and waved to Tara. Tara forced a thin smile and waved back. Kim jumped out and ran to Tara. "Tara, I am so sorry, I'll have him back to you as soon as I can." Kim reached out and hugged Tara, then turned and ran back to the helicopter and joined Ron as the helicopter took off.

Danny turned to Tara. "Tara, let's get you to your Grandparents."

Tara nodded and joined the teen's in their car.

"Danny" the officer said. "Follow me, we will give you escort out there. I think the King family is going to need all the support that it can get."

Tara's parents and grandparents came out on the front porch as the police car came up the path with its lights on. The car with Tara and the other teen's followed. When the car stopped, she bolted from the car into her mother's arms crying.

The officer took of his cap, Jason, Jean, Mr. and Mrs. King, Tara's friend Ron was called on a mission. They just picked him up.

Tara crying whimpered to her dad. "Daddy it's Monkeyfist."

The expression on Mr. King's turned very grave.

The officer and teen's gathered around. Danny spoke up. "I take it that this Monkeyfist guy is real bad news." Tara's mother guided her into the house with her grandmother following. Mr. King said "Yes, he is very, very bad news. The last time Ron faced Monkeyfist, he was nearly killed."

Danny spoke up. "If you don't mind we would like to stay with Tara. I know that we haven't seen each other in sometime, but I think she is going to need all the support she can get."

Tara's grandfather spoke up "Sure, go on in. Jean will settle all of you in."

Officer Martin turned to Mr. King. "I wish this homecoming would have been a little more peaceful for you. Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes" Mr. King said. "Hope, hope and pray for Team Possible's safety."

The adults turned and stared at the darkening horizon.

"Come back to us, Ron" whispered Mr. King. "Come back and take care of my little girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Aftermath of Wannaweep – Chapter 8

The sun crept up over the trees as the cocks crowed. The grass glistened with heavy dew. The cattle gently lowed as they headed for the feed and water troughs. The farm cat stretched its long orange body and then gave a big yawn, and then it jumped down from its sleeping place on the window sill under the porch and jumped up on the kitchen window sill to look in the window and beg. The family dog crawled out from under the porch, growled at the cat and walked off toward the barn where the men were working. The horses shook their manes and jumped up to run across the pasture. The farm was slowly waking up.

Tara awoke in her room and looked out the window. She had slept fitfully over the night. She checked her cell phone for the 100th time since Ron had left to see if there was a message from him. Nothing. She changed into a Middleton High t-shirt and some blue jeans. She sat down and put on her socks and shoes then went down to the kitchen. Mrs. King and her grandmother were there making breakfast. Her friends had spent the night in various rooms in the house. Mr. Grayson had called a special meeting of the church leaders of the small town and prayer circles had been started. The police had posted an officer on the farm to keep the press away.

"Good morning Tara dear, did you sleep any at all?" her grandmother asked.

"Not really, grandma, I slept a little here and there." Tara said. "I think I watched my phone all night."

Tara's mom smiled at her "Come on and eat some breakfast. No argument young lady" she said when Tara started to speak. "You need your energy. Also, how would your friends feel when they came to eat and you weren't eating anything."

Tara's grandmother went out the front door and rang a heavy metal triangle hanging on the front porch. The men of the farm headed for the breakfast table. Tara's friends who had stayed the night all came to the table. Soon all around were enjoying the breakfast that had been fixed. After breakfast the girls helped to clear the table and wash the dishes and the boys went with the men to help with the farm chores.

Later, after all the dishes had been done Tara and her girl friends all went out in the backyard and sat under the tree as they shelled and picked peas for lunch. The men told the boys to join the girls as Tara needed them more right now. The three guys joined the girls under the tree.

Gina, one of Tara's best friends spoke up. "Okay Tara, spill it, the whole nine yards. All of us want to know. HOW did you get to meet RON Stoppable?" All of the girls laughed.

Tara blushed a little. "Well, he is on the cheer team as the mascot. He was sort of cute so I tried to stay close hoping he would notice me. But he and Kim are so close I never could get him to look at me."

"Kim, as in Kim Possible." Said Danny. "You are friends with Kim Possible."

"Yes, Danny, Kim is Captain of the cheer team. We are all friends."

"What are they like?" asked Jason.

"They are just teens like us." Said Tara.

The whole group gave Tara a baleful look.

"Okay, they are not all just like us." Tara said with a giggle. "They do go around the world fighting all these freaks. Kim is really smart, honor student and all. Ron, well Ron is not the best student but he gets by. But when those two are together it is amazing to see sometimes. They seem to know what the other is thinking before the other even says anything. I have seen be eating her lunch and Ron will walk behind her, she will pick up something off her tray that she doesn't want in toss it in the air. Ron will catch it without a thought and start eating."

"Well, is they are such good friends why don't they date each other." Danny asked.

"Well" Tara said. "The whole school has tried to figure that one out. I guess they are so close that they really don't see each other as romantic interests. But let me tell you, you don't want to cross or hurt either one of them because if you do, the other will come down on you like a ton of bricks."

"Okay all this is fine and good" said Gina. "I want to know how Tara King got her mitts on Ron Stoppable."

"Well, the cheer squad was invited to this competition and on the way we had trouble with the bus near this old abandoned camp. We all went to the camp and found out the Ron had spent the summer there so he helped us get settled since he knew where everything was. Then weird things started to happen. First Mr. Barkin the principal and cheer team coach disappeared. We all hid in one of the cabins as Ron and Kim went out to find out what was happening that is when this mutated monster attacked us and tied us all up with this goop he spit out. Kim and Ron confronted the thing and Kim got captured. It turned out that the thing was a guy that Ron had known at camp. The guy blamed Ron for his mutation and had set the whole team up just to get at Ron. Ron took him out. I mean he took on this real freaked out mutant dude and beat him by himself. He freed all of us and called in help. I was so proud of him that I gave him a little kiss as we left to head home. And well as we got ready to leave there was room in the last patrol car for Ron and one other. Kim and I were the last two waiting for a ride, Sooooo… I asked Kim if she would mind if I rode with him and she said go ahead."

"Shut up, girl" Gina screeched "Get out, you asked Kim Possible if you could ride by yourself with her partner! What did she say?"

"Kim told me go ahead and I did" Tara said. She then told them the whole story of the ride home, the now famous ice cup incident and everything that had happened up till now. The guys were bummed out when they found out the Kim had a boyfriend. The whole group had rolled laughing when she told them about the ice incidents and how it had become part of the culture of the school. We all call it the "Ron Treatment". She told them.

"So you gave, Dena a dose of the "Ron Treatment" huh" said Danny.

"Yes" said Tara "and it felt so good."

"Tara" said Jan one of the other girls. "It's good to see you so happy. When you talk about Ron like you do. We can tell he makes you very happy."

Tara smiled "Ron is such a goof, I mean he is so funny and so nice. The way he treats me and Kim, it just makes you feels so special." Then Tara's face fell. "You all may think it is just fun and games with the two of them. But, it's times like this, when they do what they do, that things are real hard. What they do is so…so dangerous. Like the last time when Monk…when that dude attacked the school to get at Ron and Kim. They fought him off but it was a trap. There was another there that shot bombs at Kim and Ron. Ron saw them, but Kim didn't, he…he put his body between the blast and Kim. It nearly killed him. If Kim hadn't been there to help him, he would have died."

Tears started coming down Tara's cheeks. "Now, they are after the Monkey guy again, and this other guy Dementor. I have heard Kim and Ron talk about both of them. If Dementor and Monkeyfist are working together, it could be a real problem for both of them."

"TARA!" yelled her mother from the house. "THE TV, THE NEWS, RON AND KIM!"

Tara jumped up and ran for the house followed by her friends. When Tara got in the house she ran to living room where the TV was and sat on the couch in front of the TV. Her mother sat beside her and her father was behind her. The room was full of Tara's friends, the farm workers and all of the family.

A newscaster filled the screen, across the bottom of the screen there was a crawl line with the words "TEAM POSSIBLE IN ACTION". "Good afternoon" the newscaster spoke "the teen hero duo of Team Possible has been filmed in action in the jungle of southeast Asia." The screen shifted to show a shaky scene of the duo fighting off several large thugs who seem to come from everywhere, mixed in were a number of monkeys dressed like ninjas. Kim leaped over part of the fray and dropped kicked a small man in a red suit and black helmet. He dropped the box he was carrying and Kim scooped it up and ran back where Ron was fighting off a large number of monkeys with a wooden staff. Then out of nowhere a tall thin man with dark hair all over him leaped into the picture.

Tara screamed and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "Monkeyfist" whispered her father.

The screen show the monkey ninjas pulling back as Monkeyfist advanced on Ron and Kim. Monkeyfist drew a sword and continued to advance on Ron and Kim. Ron placed his arm into the air. Soon the TV screen showed him enveloped in a blue aura. Then in a flash of light the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. Kim put the small box in her back pack and backed up to Ron covering his back. Ron and Monkeyfist yelled and the same time and leaped at each other. Soon the two were involved in a broiling fight that the camera man had a hard time following. Tara would scream each time landed a blow on Ron and the group would cheer when Ron got a blow through to Monkeyfist. Kim held off the other thugs and ninja. Then Monkeyfist leaded to give Ron a tremendous blow with his sword only to have the sword snap when it hit the Lotus Blade. Monkeyfist glanced at the shattered weapon and yelled. All of the monkeys disappeared as did all the thugs. Soon it was just Ron and Kim standing in the clearing. The Lotus Blade disappeared in a flash of light as Ron went over to Kim and helped her up. The tape ended at that point.

The newscaster came back on. "This was only one of a series of running battles that Team Possible had to fight to regain some important and highly classified equipment and documents that had been stolen from a government lab. The fight you just witnessed was the final fight where the teen duo was able to recover the vital items. This is the same area where an army patrol and a Global Justice strike team had to fight off a group of terrorist forces who had attempted to purchase weapons from Dr. Dementor several years ago. While the documents and items were recovered both of the teen heroes were injured in the melee although not seriously. After returning the documents to the laboratory the two teen heroes boarded a flight for home."

Tara turned back to gaze at the TV, Ron was on the way back to her. He was hurt but not bad. That was all she wanted to know. At that moment her cell phone rang. She grabbed it and with a shaky voice said "Hello?" Tears poured from her eyes as she said "Ron". She bowed her head and listened to her phone. "Are you okay?" She said as she raised her tear stained face. A huge smile came over her face. "When will you be back? Is Kim okay?" A glorious smile spread over her face as relief washed all fear from her face. "So you will be back when? Okay. Bye."

Tara closed her phone and smiled. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was watching her. She smiled and said "Ron and Kim are fine, a little bruised up, but that's all." Everyone broke out into cheering. "They are on the way back now and should get here by halftime tomorrow during the game." Everyone started cheering again. Tara just sat back on the couch with small tears coursing her face. Ron was okay and on his way back to her. Tara felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. It was her father. He was smiling; his smile told her everything was going to be alright.

**The Homecoming Game.**

The final seconds ticked off and the gun sounded the end of the half. The home team was winning and all were cheering as the player rushed off the field for the locker room. Tara kept looking around for Ron; he had promised that he and Kim would be here by now. She got up to look around again when two of the town police officers came up to her. "Miss Tara, would you follow us please?" Tara's face filled with fear for a moment. The officer smiled, "No Tara, nothing is wrong, Ron asked us to escort you to the sideline. He and Kim have a surprise for you and the whole town. Come on let's get you down on the field." The officers escorted her to the sideline and waited by her side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please." The field announcer said. "Instead of our hometown pep band music at halftime we are pleased to announce a very special event. Many of you know by now that Ron Stoppable of Team Possible is visiting our town as guest of the King family. We all saw the tape of them on TV on their most recent mission. The mission that Mr. Stoppable was called away on while he was visiting our town. Now, they have returned to our city." All the people in the stands starting looking around for them. "Well, I should say that they will be returning to our city in the very near future. If all of you will look up you will see an airplane very high up. Team Possible is returning to our town by giving us a demonstration on how they enter some of their missions. They will be executing a HALO jump. That is jumping from an airplane above us at 30,000 feet and freefalling to 2,000 just above the stadium. They will be doing several maneuvers on the way down. We have just been told that they have jumped so we should be able to see them soon."

Everyone strained to look into the sky and soon two tiny dots became visible and grew larger. Then smoke trails started from each dot as they tracked back and forth across the sky over the stadium. The two dots grew larger and larger and the audience was wondering if their chutes would ever open. Then small chutes came out for a few moments then with loud pops the main chutes opened and the two teens floated to landings at mid-field. The whole stadium rose in applause as the two figures disconnected their chutes. It was hard to tell which was which as both had on heavy jumpsuits on that were covered in the parachute harnesses, reserve chutes and oxygen tanks, and they had helmets, goggles and oxygen masks on. One figure tapped the other and pointed toward the sideline where Tara stood. The officers touched Tara on the arm and pointed out on the field. Tara walked out to center field where the two were finishing up with their equipment. One figure started walking toward Tara and the two stopped just feet from each other. The figure reached up and removed the mask, raised the goggles and removed the helmet. A mop of blonde hair came into view as the helmet came off. A huge grin was shown just below one shining brown eye. Only one eye could be seen as the other was closed due to a black eye. Tara was startled for a moment, but when Ron dropped his helmet and opened his arms, she dove into his arms. "Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Ron Stoppable." The pep band leader who was a friend of Tara's whispered something to the band. Then with much enthusiasm the band began to play "My Boyfriend's Back". The whole stadium roared its approval and joined the band and sang a little of the song.

The other figure walked up to the side of the two. Tara and Ron broke their embrace and turned to face the other figure. The helmet, mask and goggles came off, and the trademark wave of red hair came flowing out. Tara dove into a hug for Kim and as the three shared a hug the announcer said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Kim Possible." The stadium erupted into cheers and applause as the three teens walked off the field arm in arm with Tara in the middle. Some police officers went out on the field and retrieved the equipment for Team Possible. Kim and Ron stayed after the game after they had gotten out of the jumpsuits and into their trademark mission clothes. They meet as the people that they could, just greeting people and posing for pictures. The game was a victory for the home team but the highlight of the day was the presence of the heroes of Team Possible.

**Later that day back at the farm.**

The conversation at the dinner table had been full of laughter and celebration. Tara sat between Kim and Ron. Kim was going to stay for a few days at the insistence of the King family to be their guest. Both Kim and Ron needed a little rest after their mission. The town leaders had asked Kim and Ron to appear at the celebration the next day and the two teens had accepted. As the conversation died for a moment, Kim glanced at Ron and nodded.

Ron stood and started to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. King, Kim and I have something to tell you and it has a lot to do with your son and his death." The King's stared at Ron and Kim in complete shock. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall. It then began to chime the hour.

* * *

I wanted to give my thanks to all of you for the many reviews and emails that you have sent me. I really would like to express my thanks to ekles, and continental-line for some suggestions. This story has really grown on me and I am having the time of my life writing it. I may slow down my writing a little as I will be concentrating on this story and finishing the "I am" fictions. I may on occasion write a one-shot now and then but not as many as I have in the past. My office workload has increased recently and I may also be facing the possibility of a lawsuit due to some work I did a number of years ago. I will be continuing the other series as best I can. Please stay with me. Writing these fictions helps me face the pressures of this life I lead. They give me an outlet to help me relax and find some peace and quiet if only for the few hours I take to write. Thanks again for all the support that has come my way. God bless you all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Aftermath of Wannaweep Chapter 9

Ron stood and started to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. King, Kim and I have something to tell you and it has a lot to do with your son and his death." The King's stared at Ron and Kim in complete shock. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall. It then began to chime the hour.

The clock continued to ring out the hour as Ron stood there with his head bowed. "Sunny, Squirrel, your son did not die in a training accident. Well, in a way he did, but he was actually killed in combat."

Mrs. King's hands went to her face as Mr. King stood and went to stand behind his wife. "Ron, Kim please explain, we were told that he was killed in an accident. They said it was so bad that the casket was sealed."

Kim stood and walked over to stand beside Ron and behind Tara. "Mr. and Mrs. King we can only tell you so much right now. But please trust Ron and I, your son was killed when he assisted a Global Justice Strike Team that had been ambushed by a terror cell. Your son was a medic for his unit and the patrol that he was with was in the area and heard the gunfire. They went to investigate and found that the Strike team had been hit hard. The medic on the team had been killed so your son moved in among the wounded members of the Global Justice Team. He rendered the best aid that he could, saving the lives of all of the wounded members of the team. However unknown to the strike team and the members of his patrol, a member of the terror cell had stayed behind and threw a grenade into the area where the wounded lay. Your son covered the grenade with his body and took the full force of the blast, killing him instantly. The incident was considered top secret at the time. But as the terror cell was recently destroyed and information that Ron and I found out while we were in the area, the truth will be made public tomorrow at the memorial ceremony for the town's heroes."

Mr. and Mrs. King looked at Kim and Ron in total shock. Tara turned and took Ron's hand and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and smiled. "It's all true, Global Justice has already made arrangements with town leaders to honor your brother tomorrow. Kim and I will be helping."

The King's didn't know what to do or say. They had lived for so long their son's death not ever really knowing the truth until now.

**Next day at town Memorial Service**

The King's were seated in the family area for the memorial service. The news that Kim and Ron had given them the night before still was in their minds. The news had been in the morning paper and on a couple of the television stations. Kim and Ron had disappeared when they got to the park where the service was to be held. As the service began to start Tara began to wonder where Kim and Ron were. Then a tall man in a military style uniform approached the microphone. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, my am Captain Richard Jackson of the Global Justice Security Forces. I and an honor guard team have come today to honor a young man today who died assisting Global Justice Security Forces a number of years ago. That young man's name was James Richard King."

Kim and Ron came on the field marching smoothly and in step side by side up to the front of the podium and turned facing the assembled people on the park grounds. Tara could not believe her eyes. There stood Kim and Ron in the same style uniform as the officer at the microphone. In the back of her mind she did think how handsome Ron looked in that uniform. There were ribbons and decorations across the breast of his uniform coat. Kim's uniform was exactly the same. They both wore a decoration hanging around their necks on a ribbon. They stood in front of the podium as the Captain Jackson started to speak again. Kim was carrying a folded flag and Ron carried a wooden box.

"On May 2, 2000, medical corpsman Corporal James Richard King was participating in a jungle exercise with a patrol from his unit in an area of southeast Asia where a strike team from Global Justice Security Forces was ambushed by a group of terrorists. Corporal King's patrol moved to the area of the ambush to give assistance to the strike team, as the strike team's medic had been killed. Corpsman King began to give medical aid to the wounded of the strike team. It was at this moment that a separate group of terrorist attacked the two assembled units. Corpsman King moved under fire to give aid to the wounded of both units. The second terror unit then retreated and the two units assembled their wounded for evacuation. It was at this moment a single terrorist who had stayed behind threw a grenade among the wounded. Corpsman King saw the grenade and covered it with his body absorbing the blast and saving the rest of the unit from further casualties and saving the wounded from being killed. Corpsman King died in the blast. This incident had been classified until recently. By the decision of the Global Justice Command staff. Medical Corpsman James Richard King is hereby awarded Global Justice's highest honor for bravery, the Honor Medal of Crossed Palms. Honor Guard, will you present the family of James Richard King with the flag of Global Justice and the Honor Medal of Crossed Palms."

Kim and Ron marched in step to face Mr. and Mrs. King. Kim bent down and gave Mrs. King the flag. "With the gratitude of the Forces of Global Justice." Kim then stood straight and saluted the family. Ron stepped forward and handed the box to Mr. King. "With the thanks of all agents and members of the Security Forces of Global Justice." Ron then stepped back and saluted the family.

Captain Jackson spoke again. "It is with the thanks of current and past agents of Global Justice that we make this award today. I would also like to mention that it is a tradition among the Global Justice Service that when this award is given posthumously that only current recipients of the Honor Medal of Crossed Palms are asked to serve as the Honor Guard. Team Possible are two of six living recipients of the Honor Medal. Honor Guard, you may join the family at this time. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you."

As the memorial service continued for the other honorees of the town, Tara stared at her two friends then stared at the medal that hung around their necks. It was just like the one her father held in the glass topped box. She then gazed at Ron, who noticing her gaze, gave her a wink with his good eye and reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tara placed her hand on his and smiled. Kim was standing behind the King's and placed her hands on their shoulders. They both looked up at Kim and Ron in gratitude.

**Lunch on the field.**

Kim and Ron were with Tara on the blanket where the family had spread lunch. Ron was lying on his back with his head in Tara's lap. Kim was lying next to the two of them propped up on her arm. Kim and Ron had taken off their uniform coats, taken off their ties and gotten as comfortable as they could still wear their uniforms. Mr. and Mrs. King and Tara's grandparents were sitting with the three in chairs beside the three teens.

"Kim, Ron, we can never fully tell you how much this day means to us." Mr. King said.

Kim sat up. "Mr. King, it was an honor to help. Ron and I found out about what happened on the way to stop Monkeyfist and Dementor. Ron recognized the name of your son from some papers he had seen around the house. The award had been voted on after the incident but could not be awarded until the affair was declassified. Ron volunteered us to act as honor guard and I agreed."

"Hey, Ron, why don't we walk over to the field house and get into some regular clothes. These panty hose are killing me and I would feel a lot more comfortable out of this skirt. And I know you will feel a lot better out to that starched shirt." Kim said.

"Sounds good to me, KP. Let's get our stuff." Ron said as he stood. The two teens grabbed their clothing bags and headed for the field house at the edge of the park. After changing and putting their uniforms in the garment bags they headed back over to the park. Danny, Jason, Tara, Gina and a number of the other teens joined up with them. "Hey, Kim, Ron, a bunch of us are going to SweetTreats, do you want to come?" Danny asked.

Kim looked over to Ron who shrugged his shoulder's. "Sound's good to me, KP. I am thinking of getting another banana split." Kim and Ron placed their garment bags in the King's car. They then joined the group of teens on the way to the ice cream shop. All of the teen's piled into the shop and filled the booths. Mr. Grayson smiled as the youths started up the jukebox and started ordering. A couple of the teens went behind the counter to help Mr. Grayson fill the orders. "Now, Ron, Kim, what would you like?" Mr. Grayson asked. Kim looked at the menu as said "I think I would like a small hot fudge sundae with a little marshmallow topping." Kim turned the Ron and raised one eyebrow, "OK, Ice Cream boy what are you thinking of?"

Tara giggled and said "Ron, why don't you get another banana split. I getting the same thing as Kim."

Ron smacked his lips and patted his stomach. "Well, Mr. Grayson I think I will go with the banana spilt with five scoops of ice cream, five toppings, whipped cream and cherries."

"RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE" Kim said sternly. "Have you lost every bit of what is left of your mind? If you eat all of that you will be sick. Do you not remember the chili cheese dog incident at the fair and that poor clown.?"

"Amp down, KP. I'll eat it all with no problem. I've been saving up stomach space for this one." Ron said.

"OOkkkaayyyy" said Kim crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "but if Tara and I have to carry you back to the farm, you will …..."

"pay the penalty." Ron helped Kim finish her sentence. "I know KP." Ron glanced at Kim and gave his goofy Ron smile. "I'll handle it KP, don't worry. You and Tara will not have to baby sit me."

Tara was standing with some of the other teens watching the exchange. Danny asked "Are they always like this? They almost act like they are married or something. And what is the penalty?"

"Yes, they are always like this, and if Kim is coming up with the penalty I sure Ron doesn't want to find out." Tara told them.

Kim and Ron came and sat Tara and another of the other teens. The ice cream arrived and Tara's eye bulged when she saw Ron's dish. It was a foot long and at least 4 inches high with piles of ice cream, toppings and whipped cream. Kim just put her head in her hands. "Ron, so help me, if you eat all that, I'll….I'll… kiss you on the mouth." Kim realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth and turned red.

"REALLY, KP? Well, that is a challenge," Ron said and dove into the ice cream. Kim and Tara had finished their sundaes and watched in awe and Ron continued to eat and eat. The other teens had joined around the table and watched Ron eat. All five flavors of ice cream, all the topping had disappeared and only a little whipped cream was left. Ron dipped his spoon in the whipped cream and finished the last of the banana split. Ron then sat back and patted his stomach. Mr. Grayson shook his head in awe. "Ron, son that is the most amazing sight I have ever seen. I think that I will rename that item on the menu and call it the Stoppable Banana Split in your honor."

Kim got up and stood beside of Ron as he finished the banana split. "Okay, Ron stand up, I admit defeat, I'll hold up my end of the bargain." Tara started to giggle when she saw Ron's face as he turned to face Kim. Kim's eye's bulged when she saw the Ron and wiped the last of the whipped cream all over the bottom of his face. "Oh, no, Ron… Ron Stoppable. Oh..what the heck… I owe you one after this last mission anyway." Kim put her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a kiss. When they split apart whipped cream was all over both their faces and they were bursting out in laughter. Mr. Grayson took a picture of the scene with Kim and Ron standing there with all of the other teens around them.

While Ron was getting his kiss, Danny had asked Tara, "Does Kim kissing Ron bother you?"

"No" Tara said, "Kim told me earlier she owned Ron for something that had happened on the mission. Like I said before, those two have an interesting relationship. They will cut up like this, drop little hints give little kisses. But you have to understand with what they do, they risk their lives for each other all the time. Little moments like this give them a little release."

:Tara came up beside Ron after the kiss and poked him in the side. "OK, Kim gave you her kiss, now where is mine?"

Ron gave Tara a slight grin then took her in his arms and gave her a kiss that left her a little breathless.

Ron and Kim went to the bathroom to clean up and soon came back with the whipped cream cleaned off their faces "Thanks guys" Kim said. "Ron and I don't have a chance to goof around with other folks our age. We grab the chance when we can and enjoy it. Like today. This was special. What's next?"

"Well, there is supposed to be a formal dance tonight at the gym, believe me, you are all invited." Jason mentioned.

"Sounds good to me." Kim said. "Well, Ron unless you have other dress clothes for the two of us stashed somewhere its back into uniform for the two of us."

Tara cuddled up to Ron, "Well I for one, I wouldn't mind seeing Ron back in uniform."

Ron smiled at Tara then winked at Kim. "I sorta like seeing Kim in uniform too. She's the best lookin' partner of any team at GJ."

"Well, I guess we are going then, Ron, I hope you don't mind escorting two ladies to the dance." Kim said.

"It shall be my pleasure." Ron said.

**HIGH SCHOOL GYM**

The dance was in full swing when Kim, Tara, and Ron arrived at the school gym. The three teens entered the gym the two girls on each side of Ron. Ron and Kim were both back in their dress uniforms and Tara was in a pink gown. Several of the teens who had been at the ice cream shop greeted them as they entered. Danny approached Kim with a smile. "I never thought I would be ever able to ask you this, but Kim would you like to dance?"

"Sure" said Kim. Danny extended his arm for Kim who took it. The two headed for the dance floor with the other couples.

"Shall we?" asked Ron as he gestured toward the dance floor with Tara on his arm. "Oh, we shall." She said.

Kim had no shortage of dance partners for the evening. Ron stayed with Tara. The three teens had stopped for a rest when a young man came up to Tara.

"Hi, Tara." He said.

"Jack," Tara squealed as she jumped to hug his neck. "Oh, Jack, how are you?

"I am doing okay, I had the same question for you when I heard that you were going to be back in town. The rumor mill had already spread the word that your boyfriend was coming with you. I wanted be make sure he was okay for you." Jack glanced over to Ron who had stood up to greet Jack. "But I never dreamed your boyfriend would be Ron Stoppable himself. Good to meet you, Ron, my name is Jack."

"Good to meet you, Jack." Ron said. "I heard what happened to the two of you, sorry that had to happen."

"I am too." Jack said. "But things worked out, Gina and I are together now."

"Tara, I was wondering, would you like a dance? Old times sake?" Jack asked.

Tara looked to Ron who nodded. "Go on, show everyone there are no hard feelings."

Jack lead Tara to the dance floor as a slow dance started.

Ron turned to Kim and offered his arm. "Miss Possible, I do believe that this is the first chance we have had. Would my partner in saving the world care to dance?"

Kim stood and took his arm. "Why, yes, Mr. Stoppable. Your partner would very much like to dance."

Kim took his arm and Ron led her to the dance floor. Kim placed her arms around him and pulled him close. "Thanks Ron, for being my partner." She laid her head on his shoulder and the two slowly moved with the music, with Jack and Tara right beside them.

This turned out to be the last dance of the evening. The other couples realized who had paired up and had stopped dancing to watch the two couples dance together. The couple who had been reunited and a world famous couple. When the music ended the four teens realized that they were the center of attention and quickly separated. Jack went back to Gina and Tara rejoined Ron and Kim.

Danny called for everyone's attention over the microphone on the stage. Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming tonight and making this annual dance such a success. We have three special guests tonight. Tara, it is so good to see you again and to see that you are doing so well. Then we have our real special guests of the evening. Kim, Ron, thank you for coming. Would you mind saying a few words.."

Kim, Ron and Tara walked up on the stage to the applause of the assembled teens and guests. Tara had Ron's arm and he nodded to Kim to do the speaking for the three of them. Kim took the mike. "Ron and I would really like to thank you for making us so welcome. We do not get to go to a great many dances, and it seems that the ones we do get to go to are interrupted by what we do. We would like to thank you for letting us be just like you. We have little enough time to ourselves so this evening was really special. Tara, is Ron and I's very special friend. She has been there as a friend and cheer team member for the both of us. All three of us thank you for this wonderful evening."

The three teens left for Tara's grandparents after that. Kim was staying in the same room as Tara. The teens were all tired and soon Tara and Kim were lying in their beds.

"Kim, do you mind if I ask you about some things?" Tara said.

"What's that Tara?" Kim answered.

Tara rolled over and looked at Kim lying on the other bed across the floor from her. "Well, how did you and Ron win those medals? And …and was that kiss this afternoon something more than I know about?"

Kim sighed and sat up in her bed. "Tara, we need to have a talk."

* * *

That's all for now folks. I felt I needed to do something special for Tara's brother. I am no expert on military procedures so don't flame me if I did something wrong there. Kim and Ron have so little time to be normal teens I thought I would let the locals teens help them feel welcome. Kim and Tara have a little to talk about. We will see what happens next time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by The Disney Company. I won this series of fictions.

Just a few comments. The medal that I wrote into the story was called The Honor Medal of Crossed Palms. I in no way wanted the award given to Kim and Ron to be the same Medal of Honor given our current armed forces. I gave it that name intentionally to keep it separate from the Medal of Honor, although in this case it was given under similar circumstances as the Medal of Honor has been given in the past. I see Global Justice more as an international military style police force and not just a civilian style police force. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Aftermath of Wannaweep – Chapter 10**

Kim sighed and sat up in her bed. "Tara, we need to have a talk." Kim paused. "or should I say I need to tell you something. I can tell you that to answer the second question, I will answer the first." Kim said quietly. "What I am about to tell you, very few people know. Do you remember last summer when we were all at the park playing softball when Ron and I got that call to go on a mission?"

Tara sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I remember that, the two of you left on a mission and didn't come back after a couple of days. We found out later that you had been asked to stay with Global Justice for the summer for some training and to help train some other agents."

"Well" Kim sighed. "That was the cover story. The reason that Ron and I didn't return for those few weeks was that we were in the hospital. In fact for those first few days after the mission, both Ron and I were in an ICU unit at Global Justice." Kim could see the horrified expression on Tara's face in the moonlight. "Ron and I both came close to dying on that mission as any other that we had been on. That was the mission that we received the Honor Medal for."

"What happened?" asked Tara.

Kim paused for a moment, and appeared to collect her thoughts .

"Kim, please if it brings back too many bad memories then stop, I don't want to cause you any pain." Tara said as she crossed the room and put her arm around Kim. She could feel Kim trembling as she shook her head.

"No, Tara, you need to know. I want you to know because Ron cares for you very, very much, he told me as much on this last mission. You need to what happened between us and to us" Kim said quietly. "Ron and I traded lives that day. He for me, I for him." Kim raised her head, her eyes distant as if she was seeing back into time. "It all started that day on the ball field; all of us were having such a great time. It was a beautiful day and the game was tied. I was pitching, and Ron was a bat...

**Ballpark in Middleton**

Kim, her ball cap pulled low over her eyes was hiding the softball in her glove and smirked at her best friend Ron as he waited for her to pitch the ball. "Come on KP, put that thing across the plate so I can knock it out of the park."

"Ok, Ron, will see about that." Kim started into her pitch and with an underarm snap sent the ball hurtling toward the plate. Ron swung and there was a metallic ping as the bat struck the ball. Kim's eyes grew wide in the spilt second that she realized that he had struck a line drive right at her head. Her green eyes dilated in fear as she realized in that split second that she needed to move. She moved with the speed she was famous for acting like the ball was Shego's fist. She almost made it as she leaned back, the ball grazed her face and took off her ball cap as it sped into the outfield. Ron gasped and screamed "KIM!" and ran toward the pitcher's mound. He fell to his knees at her side and checked out her face. She looked up at him from the ground his eyes filled with concern. "Kim, you okay?" She reached up and touched her face, then stood up shakily with Ron's help. Everyone had gathered around to see if she was alright. Tara picked up Kim's hat that was lying on the ground just behind her. Ron continued to check Kim out as Tara handed the hat back to Kim. The bill of the hat was torn slightly.

"Ron." Kim said rather shakily. "I think I need a new hat, and I liked this hat too."

"Better a new hat than a new face, KP." Ron said checking out every seam of her face, touching the slight scratch that was on her cheek, "You sure you are okay?"

Kim nodded "Yeah, just let me sit for awhile, you've been practicing, been to the batting cape some huh."

Ron smiled as he led her as she walked shakily to the dugout bench. "Yeah, I have, wanted to make you proud of me at the tournament in a couple weeks, but I didn't mean to try and rearrange your face."

Kim leaned over onto Ron, "So not the drama, Ron, I'll be okay." Ron turned and nodded to Tara and the rest of the group that Kim would be okay.

At that moment the Kimmunicator played that familiar tune.

Kim reached over and took the device from her bag and activated it. "What's the stitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Ron, Drakken is on the move." Wade said.

"Then so are we." Said Kim.

**Mountain range in Europe**

"Man, why does Drakken always have his lair in the middle of these out of the way places?" Ron complained.

"Ron, reality check here, they are hideouts remember." Kim said rolling her eyes.

The two teens had just parachuted into the area and were sneaking toward the outcropping of rock that Wade had indicated was the entrance to the lair. Kim crawled up to the door and placed Kimmunicator on the lock. Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket and stood on top of the rock outcropping and looked around, then gave an ok signal. The Kimmunicator beeped and the door cracked open. Kim pushed the door open quietly and entered. Ron followed as soon as Rufus had jumped back in his pocket home. Ron entered the lair and closed the door quietly, then joined Kim. The two teens slowly moved through the halls of the hideout looking out of Drakken and Shego.

"Okay, KP, remind me what we are looking for here, this time, a laser, no that was last month, a super computing chip no that was last week. Alright, I give KP, just what are we looking for KP?"

Kim whispered "Well, Drakken and Shego stole some type of …."

"Wearable weapons system." said Shego from where she stood on a rock outcropping above them. "Well, looks like I can test this new system out on the little princess and the buffoon." Shego pointed her arm at the two and a blast weapon appeared on her arm. "Nothing too bad to start with first. Just a reeeal painful stun setting on this thing."

Kim and Ron barely had time to think when they were hit with a blue blast of light. Kim thought that her skin was being flayed off of her body. She heard a scream and recognized it as her own, with it she heard Ron's scream join hers. Then there was only darkness.

Kim green eyes fluttered open, she was in some type of cell. She tried to get up, but the instant she moved her head swam in circles, she struggled not to throw up. A weak voice came from beside her. "Move real slow, KP, it's the only way." She turned her head and saw Ron lying on the stone floor just about a foot away. He was trying to smile, but appeared to be in a great deal of pain. He rolled over on his stomach and groaned. He attempted to crawl over to her and check on her but it was clear he could barely move. "Lay down Ron." she said "and let's hope that it will wear off."

"Oh, it will wear off, Kimmie." said Shego as she walked into the room. "But only in a few hours, for now let's make sure you two don't get into any mischief." A group of large men came over the to two teens cell and lifted them to a standing position with their arms over their heads and chained them there. The sudden motion caused Kim's head to swim again, she closed her eyes and the sick feeling passed. Then she passed out.

"Kim….Kim you okay now..KP." a voice said.

Kim jerked her head up, "Wha…" She looked around and saw Ron hanging by his wrists next to her.

Ron smiled at her, "Good to have you back. I don't know what that beam was but I don't want to find out what else it can do."

Kim looked around "Have you seen anyone lately?"

"Only one person I have seen is someone you will be happy to see." Ron said with a smile. Rufus popped up over Ron's shoulder and waved.

"Rufus, oh it's good to see you. Think you can do something about these things" Kim said as she shook the manacles that she was hanging from.

Rufus nodded and scrambled down Ron's pants and across the room to the cell door and looked out. On the table were the keys to the manacles and the cell door. Rufus picked them up and carried them quietly back to the cell and crawled back up Ron's clothes. Soon Ron was standing on the floor rubbing his wrist. Then taking the keys from Rufus, he stretched up and undid the manacles holding Kim. They did not realize how close they were till Kim slid down after Ron released her and her arms ended up around his neck. They both blushed a bit and separated. "Let's ace this place" said Kim grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. "Let's find Shego and Drakken and get that suit back."

"Kim, the suit is right over there. Shego took it off and stored it over there. We don't have to get it back. All we have to do is remove the control chip from the backpack. Wade told me what to do while you were getting the chutes ready for our jump." Ron went over to the suit that was hanging on a rack and pried open a door on the suit. He removed the chip, dropped it to the floor and stepped on it with a crunch. "That way if we get caught again, they won't be able to reactivate the suit. Now let's get out of here and find Drakken and Shego."

The two teens slid silently up the hallways as they searched for the two villains. Soon they came to the main lab where they could see Drakken and Shego working on some duplicate suits. "Isn't wonderful Shego, the duplicator that I stole ah outsourced from that football headed Professor Bortel has duplicated the chip that is needed to operate the suits. We now have enough chips for a legion of soldiers that will be unbeatable." At that moment an alarm went off and the two villains looked around. "Possible, she must have gotten away, well it's plasma time, and time to find them." Shego said as she fired up her gauntlets.

"You won't have to go far, Shego." Kim said stepping out from behind the cover they had been hiding behind. Ron was already crawling around behind the boxes to get to the duplicator and the chips.

Shego attacked with a roar and soon she and Kim were fighting, leading and dodging all over the room. Ron had crawled up to the table where the duplicator was sitting. As he reached for it a gloved hand grabbed his. "Well, it looks like the buffoon has shown his colors." Ron reached up and grabbed Drakken by the front of his lab coat and pulled. Drakken yelled as he was pulled off balance and landed on his face behind Ron. Ron leaped up and grabbed the duplicator and the box of chips that he had seen Drakken pick up. "Ron, Look out!" Ron turned at Kim's warning and saw Shego staring at him from across the room. She turned and fired a bolt of plasma at him. He threw the duplicator and box of chips on the table and dove for cover. Shego's blast struck the duplicator and box of chips and incinerated them both.

Kim attacked as Shego fired a second blast at Ron. Her blow messed up Shego's aim some but not completely. Ron was blasted several feet across the room as the plasma blast hit him with a glancing blow. He flew into the rack of suits waiting on hangers. "Ron!" Kim screamed and stepped toward him. Shego rolled over on the floor and let loose a quick blast of plasma. It wasn't completely aimed but it did the job. The blast caught Kim square in the back and it sent her crashing to the floor. Kim could barely move as Shego sauntered over with her gloves glowing brighter and brighter. "Oh I have been waiting for this day for so long little princess." Shego said and drew back her hand to throw a plasma blast. Kim weakly raised her hand to ward off the coming blow, when a tremendous blast struck Shego and sent her flying across the room. Kim rolled over to see pale Ron leaning against the wall with his arm in one of the suits. He apparently had stuck his arm in one of the suits and fired a blast from the arm weapon system.

Shego had recovered enough to know that it was time to run. Ron fired another blast at her and she returned fire at him. The two again fired blasts at the same time and both hit their marks. Ron was knocked to the floor and Shego was sent flying to fall unconscious to the floor. Drakken got up off the floor grabbed Shego and stepped from the room as he did he pressed a button on the wall. "Goodbye, Team Possible, that button controls the self destruct device of this base. I doubt either of you are in condition to get out in time. Kim Possible, you think you are all that, and you know what real soon you won't be anymore. Shego and I will be leaving now with all the suits in the ship that we will need."

"Don't think so" said a weak voice on the other side of the room. Ron had crawled over to a computer terminal leaving a trail of blood on the floor. He turned and grinned at Drakken and said "anything is possible for Team Possible". Ron pressed the enter key on the terminal and Drakken watched in disbelief as the airship with all the suits on it detonated with a roar. Ron smiled. "You aren't the only one who knows how to use a self-destruct button." Ron then collapsed to the floor.

Drakken screamed in anger and ran the other direction carrying the unconscious Shego and disappeared down another hall. Soon the roar of the small two person VTOL ship was heard and with that roar Drakken and Shego escaped.

Kim tried to stand but couldn't. She looked down at her leg and saw her leg at an unnatural angle. She hurt all over. She dragged herself over to Ron. He lay of the floor next to the computer terminal. She rolled him over; blood was seeping from his lips. "KP, get out of here. Leave me." He said barely able to form the words.

"Ron Stoppable, don't you tell me to leave you, we are a team and we will stay a team, we will live as a team and if we have to we will die as a team." She wept tears flowing from her face, "We will get out of here." She grabbed in by his collar and dragged him over to a go-cart sitting in front of double doors heading into the main hall. She pulled him up into the cart, got in the driver's seat and sent the car hurtling through the doors and down the hall. She floored the accelerator and the car flew down the hallway. She activated the Kimmunicator and told Wade. "Wade open the main cargo door now or Ron and I are dead!" There was no acknowledgement other than the massive door opening as she and Ron reached it. The blast of the exploding base hurled the car and the two occupants into the air to come crashing down in a mass of mangled metal and two human bodies. Kim moved slowly over to Ron and pulled him over so she could see his face. His face was ashen and streaked with blood. She coughed, pain racking through her body, she wiped her mouth and noticed more blood. Ron's face moved and his eye's opened.

"Lookin good there KP" he said with a weak smile. Kim started to cry, and placed her head on his chest, she could hear the gurgling of each of his breaths. Kim pulled her head up and looking into his eyes gave Ron a kiss. His eye's closed and his arms moved slightly surrounding her and pulling her into himself. She gladly accepted the embrace and went with it. He smiled again and drew her into a second kiss. "I can die a happy man now: I got to kiss my best friend whom I love very much."

Kim said weakly as coldness enveloped her. "You aren't going to die Ron Stoppable, we aren't going to die, I love you and we are going to live."

Ron smiled at her as her consciousness left them both. "Sure thing KP, sure thing:"

Kim reached for the Kimmunicator and tried to operate it but was too weak. Rufus appeared and caught the device as it slipped from her fingers. "Rufus, we need the emergency beacon." She whispered. Rufus nodded and pressed the correct button. The Kimmunicator began to emit the distress signal.

**Back in Tara's room.**

Kim sat still staring at the other side of the room in the darkness. She had told the story as Tara sat with her. Kim shook her head like she was coming out of a daze. "We both woke up about 5 days later. Wade had medical teams there quickly after the emergency beacon was activated. We made a pact about the kiss, it is our bond, it makes us a team, it reminds us that we stuck together to a point that our last breaths were nearly made together that day. We knew later that we could not have a romantic relationship. It could be a distraction on mission and would hurt the team and our friendship. So, the kiss is a friend's kiss, but is also something deeper."

Tara sat in shock. She could not believe the story that she had just heard. "But, the two of you, I have never seen any scars on you. I don't know about Ron."

Kim nodded. "The docs at GJ have special treatments that helped us heal faster and reduce scarring. If you know where to look you can see them especially on Ron."

Tara sighed, "So those kisses, they aren't romantic kisses are they?"

"No, Tara, they aren't" Kim said with a smile. "I really don't know what I feel for Ron right now. I love him but not in a romantic way, not like a brother, but much more than a friend. We gave up our lives for each other that day. We faced death and made it through. That changed both of us. We have good times together, as friends and partners. We may even share a kiss once in awhile. But, you don't have a thing to worry about Tara. I don't have Ron's heart. You have his heart. Ron is crazy in love with you." Kim said with a smile. "He told me on the way back from this last mission. He loves you so much, you have given him a new life but in a very special way. He loves you because you accept him for the man that he is. I am so happy for you Tara. You will soon be getting the full force of his love in your life and I can tell you from experience that it is a wonderful thing."

Kim reached over and drew Tara into a hug. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Tara went back and climbed into her bed, "Thanks Kim. Thanks for telling me."

"No big, Tara, good night" Kim said sleepily.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Thanks to everyone for waiting. Sorry for the delay in an update on this series. I needed to do an "I am" and the "Where" story just came out of nowhere. I also had hit a mental block on this story. Not just a mental block, we are talking the Hoover Dam of all mental blocks. Also my work load has continued to grow, and because of that I got a little behind so I had to put in a lot of extra hours. But back on a lighter schedule now so updates should come at a more normal pace. I really appreciate all of the reviews that have been coming in. Thanks to you all. Now back to the story.

* * *

**Aftermath of Wannaweep - Chapter 11**

Ron was lying in bed just enjoying the quiet of the morning. He knew that he needed to get up because they had been invited to be in the town's heritage parade later in the day, Kim and Ron had promised to act as the Grand Marshall's of the town's parade later that day. He and Kim would have to get their fresh mission clothes out of the bag the Wade had sent. He was about to get out of bed when there was a knock at his door. "Come in" he said.

The beautiful face of Tara showed itself as his door opened. He smiled and said "Tara, what's up?"

Tara slid into his room. "Ron, it's time for all of us to start getting ready, but I can't get Kim to wake up. We talked a little last night till late, and now I can't seem to wake her up."

"Oh, goody, pay back time." Ron said.

"What?" Tara asked.

"The last time I stayed at Kim's after a mission, she played a trick on me to get me up. Now it is payback time." Ron said smiling.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tara.

"Oh, you'll see." He said. "Just make sure the door is open in case I have to run."

Ron and Tara returned to Tara's room. Kim was snuggled down in her covers. Ron smiled and put his fingers to his lips signaling Tara for quiet. Tara giggles quietly wondering what Ron was going to do to Kim.

Ron leaned over Kim and talked like a little boy. "Kimmie, oh Kimmie, guess who?"

Kim moaned a little and said quietly "who's there?" in a voice like a little girl.

"It's me, Ronnie." Ron said.

Kim smiled a big smile and said. "Ronny poo"

Tara had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Kimmie" Ron said still talking like a little boy. "Time to get uuuupppp."

"Don't waaaannnnaaaa. Ronny Pooooo." Kim said.

Tara was nearly having fits now and Ron had to signal her to be quiet and to step away from the door. He turned to Tara and whispered. "Tara, I have an idea, but if it works I may need to run, okay?" She nodded and he turned back to Kim. He leaned over again and spoke in a normal voice. "Kim, it's Ron, I just found out something."

"Hmmmm?" Kim moaned questioningly.

Ron bent over again. "I found out the tweebs hacked into your online diary and posted parts on the internet." With that said Ron backed up and started counting down with his fingers. 5…4…3…2..

"WHAT?" Yelled Kim as she literally exploded from the bed.

"Take it easy KP. Nothing happened. I just needed to get you up." Ron said backing up.

Kim glared at Ron then smiled her evil little smile. "Why you little… that was so not funny." She stated as she stepped toward him.

Tara noticed that the expression on Ron's face turned a little nervous and she wondered what was going to happen next.

"Ah, KP, really it was just a joke, a little payback, that's all. We needed to get you up." Ron said as he backed toward the door, thinking it was time to make himself scarce. "Oh, boy, time to leave." He said and turned and ran out the door.

"Ron Stoppable, you come back here!" Kim yelled as she chased him from the room. Tara ran after them laughing all the time.

Kim chased Ron into the kitchen where she cornered him on the other side of the table. "Okay, Kim amp down a little, like I said just a little joke." Ron stammered. Tara was watching with gleeful eyes as Kim's eyes fell on an object on the table, she wrapped her fingers around the handle and picked it up. Ron's eyes got huge. "Whoaaa, amp down, KP. It was just a joke." Tara's eyes got big also as Kim picked up the aluminum frying pan that had been sitting on the table. "She wouldn't" Tara thought.

Tara's grandfather was standing in the front yard talking to the mayor of the town. The mayor had brought a reporter from the town paper in hopes of getting a few pictures and an interview with the two teen heroes before the parade.

Charles Davis the reporter had just loaded his camera with film. "It's going to be an honor to get to interview two famous heroes such as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They seem to be most mature, grown up, well behaved young people I have ever seen. They sure don't act like some of the teenagers that I know."

With that said there was the sound from the house of Ron's voice screaming. "Kim, no!" CLANG! "YEEEOOOOUUUCCCHHH" came Ron's voice and the front screen door flew open as Ron Stoppable still in his pajamas, came flying out the door with his hands over his head. Right behind him was Kim Possible still in her pajamas, hot on his heels banging him on the head with a frying pan. Ron got to the bottom of the steps when he realized they had visitors and pulled up and stopped. Kim didn't know he was going to stop took another swing at him expecting him to duck. He didn't duck and the frying pan hit him on the back of the head with a resounded bong. Ron fell face forward on the grass. Kim stood over him and started to say "Ron Stopp…." Kim stopped yelling when she realized that visitors were in the yard, she was in her pajamas and she had just decked Ron in front of them all. Her face quickly turned red as her hair as she squealed a little "Hi" and quickly hid the frying pan behind her back and began to back up.

Tara's grandfather, the mayor and Charles Davis stood there for a moment. Ron on the ground rubbing his head, Kim standing there in her pajamas with the frying pan in her hand trying to hide it behind her and Tara on the porch laughing so hard she had to sit down. The three adults looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

**Later **

Charles had interviewed the two teens after they had changed into their mission clothes and they were eating breakfast. The interview had covered how they had meet, some of their missions and their lives back in Middleton. After Mr. Davis had left Kim went upstairs to talk to Wade and to call her parents. Tara and Ron went for a walk outside. Tara took Ron's arm and held it close as the two of them walked out into one of the fields of hay next to the farm house. "So the two of you had a talk last night." Ron stated. "Can you tell me what that little conversation was about?"

Tara placed her head on Ron's shoulder. "I sorta asked Kim about the kiss the other afternoon. She told me about the mission last summer and what happened."

Ron came to a dead stop and turned to face Tara. "Tara, I wish I could have been the one to tell you."

"No, Ron, it was better for Kim to tell me herself. It is she that I thought I was competing with. I did not want to be responsible for breaking up a lifetime friendship." Tara said. "But, Ron, I want to hear it from you. Are you in love with Kim?"

"Did she tell you the whole story?" he asked.

Tara nodded. "From where the two of you left the ball field that day till the time you two woke up in the hospital and spent all that time there."

Ron nodded, and then said. "Tara, yes in a way I am in love with Kim." Tara's eyes widened at the statement and began to tear. Ron placed his hand on the side of her face. "But, not in the way you are thinking. I love Kim as a partner, friend and someone I owe my life. She is someone who risked her life for me and nearly died because of it. But you, Tara King, I love you with all my heart and soul. You have a special place there that no one has ever filled, even Kim. You are special to me in so many ways." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted so that he could gaze into her eyes. Then he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. She slowly raised her arms and placed them around his neck as his arms went around her waist.

Upstairs in the home, two luminous green eyes stared out of the upstairs window watching the two teens. Tears began to flow as a head full of red hair bowed down and two gloved hands covered a tear soaked face. Kim turned away from the window, "why was she crying?" She wondered. "She had never felt toward Ron like this. Was she crying in happiness that her best friend had found someone to love, or was she crying because he was in love with someone else not her?"

Ron and Tara came walking up to the front porch just as Kim came out of the front screen door. Kim was beaming to the two of them. "Uh… Ron, I think you might want to go wash your face, unless you want to go to the parade as Grand Marshall with lipstick all over your face. Ron's face flamed as he looked at his reflection in the window. He rushed in the door and headed for the bathroom. Kim winked at Tara, who stood waiting for him to return. Kim went up to Tara and gave her a hug. "You are going to sit with us aren't you" Kim asked.

Tara pulled backed with a questioning look. "I am not a part of Team Possible. I really shouldn't."

Kim gave her a little punch on the shoulder. "Tara, one way or the other, whether you like it or not as long as you are with Ron, you will be an honorary member of the Team." Kim's eyes got very serious for the moment. "Tara, you know that being with Ron could put you in danger. Those we stand against will find out about you. They might use you to get to Ron. Are you ready for that?"

For the first time Kim saw fire in Tara's eyes. Tara stood with a straight back and crossed her arms. "I may not be as good as you two in fighting but I am willing to learn, if you will teach me. I don't want to go on any missions, but if there is a chance of those guys coming after me then I need to learn more of how to protect myself."

Kim smiled, "Like I said, welcome as an honorary member of Team Possible."

The day was bright and clear. Kim and Ron were to be the Grand Marshall's of the town's parade. They sat wearing their mission clothes and seated on the back of the rear seat of a convertible. Tara sat between the two of them in the rear seat. The crowds of people happily waved to Ron, Kim and Tara as they rode past in the car. Tara beamed as the car drove slowly down the street. Every once in awhile she would look up a Ron and smile, he would smile back at her and wink. Tara turned once and looked at Kim. Kim glanced down at Tara and patted her on the shoulder. Tara thought to herself. "Kim and Ron are heroes to these people. All the folks here see are two people beating the bad guys. They don't see what I have seen. They don't see Kim and Ron barely able to walk because of bruises or injuries. They don't see the two "brave" young people jump at the slightest loud noise after a particularly rough mission. They have never seen the overwhelming exhaustion and pain that the two teens have shown. They have never seen Kim Possible trembling in emotion because the remembrance of a horrible mission. They have never seen Ron Stoppable nearly breathing his last breath, smiling because he knew his partner was uninjured. They will never know the price her two friends paid to do what they did. They could never be normal teenagers, the standard that they were held to was high, and the standard they held themselves to was higher. Tara could not understand how Kim and Ron stood up under the pressure. She wanted to learn to be there to help. She knew that as her relationship with Ron grew that she would start to feel that pressure and the sorrow that came with it. Tara continued to smile and wave along with her two friends. She knew that from this day forward at least in her mind her life would never be the same."

**Back at the farm after the parade**

Tara stood with her arms upraised, her feet in a fighting stance. Sweat was rolling down her face and her back. She was wearing a grey tank top and gym shorts. She stood in the center of the barn. The three of them had cleared an area in the center of the barn. Tara's long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swept down her back. She raised one hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead and before she knew it she was on the floor. She lay there for a few seconds, then groaning to herself, she got up off of the floor. Ron stepped over and brushed her off as he helped her up. "OK, ladies, I think that is quite enough for today." Kim stood to the side, and asked "are you okay Tara, I didn't quite mean to hit that hard. But, you need to learn even when the sweat is pouring in your face don't lower your guard. This was just your first lesson. What say we all get cleaned up and see if your folks will let us borrow a car and maybe we came meet some of the other teens around and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me Kim. There is a Mexican fast food place downtown I know is real good. You and I can get a salad or something and taco-boy here can get anything he wants." Tara said glancing over at Ron, who smiled and patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I am going into Taco withdrawal. I got to get some tacos soon." Ron said smiling.

Tara giggled "Well, they won't have any Naco's but they have a hot sauce that make Diablo sauce seemed like just mild. Besides the owner's are friends of ours and I am sure that would love to meet the creator of the Naco."

Kim wiped her face of the sweat that was beading there. "All sounds good, let's go get ready."

**Downtown**

The three teens were walking down the sidewalk toward the place that they were going to eat. Tara had to keep introducing the two teens to people on the street. Ron was getting flustered at meeting so many people. Tara had started to whisper the names of people they were meeting so Ron could greet them.

"Kim, when we get back maybe we can let Tara in on some training." Ron said.

Before Kim could answer Tara whispered " Ron, Post!"

"Okay Tara," Ron whispered back.

"So Kim, what do you think?" Ron continued.

Kim and Tara said together. "Ron, Post!"

Ron turned and extended his hand "Good to meet you Mr. Po.."

CLANG! went the metal street sign post as Ron planted his forehead into it.

"Ouch" said Ron as he released Tara's and Kim's arm to hug the post so he wouldn't fall.

Kim and Tara stood to each side and laugh. "Ron, watch where you are going." They said together, and that got them started laughing again.

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda, but right now I would settle for the ice on my head." Ron said smiling. The two girls burst out laughing again as they both took an arm on each side of Ron and the three of them continued down the street to the restaurant.

**Maria's Place**

"Tara Dear, of so good to see you." Said a heavy-set Mexican woman as the three teens entered the establishment. "I saw you at the game and in the parade. My, you have come out of the quiet little shell you were in. Where is that young man who thinks he is good enough to take care of Tara King?"

Tara looked over to Ron and reached out for his hand. "Maria, this is Ron. Ron this is Maria." Maria looked a Ron with a baleful eye then broke into a huge grin and gathered Ron into a huge hug. Ron's eye about bulged when she just about crushed his ribs in the hug. Then Maria turned to Kim, "and you must be Tara's other friend Kim, welcome," Kim got the same bone crushing hug and had to catch her breath afterward.

She looked at the three teens. "So little Tara finds herself a famous boyfriend and has a very famous girlfriend. Welcome all, anything you like you just tell Maria. And you Ron, you must tell me of this "Naco" thing you invented." Maria turned and yelled to the kitchen. "Jose, Tara is here with some friends, tell Alberto. You three go right over there and we will be right with you."

The three teens went and sat in a booth. Soon a young man came up to the three. "Hi, Tara, it is good to see you. It is an honor to have your two friends here. What would you like?"

"Alberto, it is good to see you too. This is my boyfriend Ron and this is Kim, my best friend." Tara said. "Kim, Ron, this is Alberto, his folks ran this place."

Kim reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alberto, I think Tara and I would like the grilled chicken salad and Diet Coke.

"Good to meet you Alberto." Ron said shaking his hand. "I am looking forward to some tacos and the hottest sauce you got with a Coke."

Alberto gave Ron a questioning look then glanced at Tara. "Did you tell him of Dad's special sauce?"

Tara nodded, and then glanced at Ron with a gleeful look. "I know what he has eaten in the past. He might be able to handle it, so let him have it."

Alberto looked back at Ron and raised his eyebrow. "Well, you asked for it." He turned and yelled at the kitchen. "Hey dad, gimmee two grilled chicken salads, a taco plate and some Devil's Own sauce."

The other patrons of the restaurant stopped talking at the mention of the sauce and stared into the corner where the four teens were. Then the whispering starting as all attention was focused on the corner booth.

Soon the meals were delivered with the drinks. Tara and Kim got ready for their salads. Ron's taco plate was placed in front of him and next to the plate was a bowl full of a deep red sauce. There was a spoon in the bowl to help serve the sauce. Alberto placed Ron's Coke next to the plate then placed a large pitcher of water next to it. "Standard practice, Ron. Whoever orders Devil's own sauce gets his drinks free and we place a couple of pitchers of ice water on the table ready. Think you can handle it?"

Ron grinned his goofy grin and spooned a healthy glob of the sauce on his first taco.

"Take it easy there Ron. We don't want to have to call the EMS for you." Alberto said.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and started to eat the first taco. He hesitated for a minute and then continued to eat another taco with just as much sauce as the first. He sipped his coke as he continued to eat. Kim and Tara had started on their salads as they watched Ron. Alberto stood with his mouth open for a second of so then walked off shaking his head. The other patrons in the place murmured among themselves as Ron continued to eat and drink normally. Kim watched Ron closely as his face got redder and redder. Tara sat looking at him in disbelief. Soon, Ron had finished the entire plate of tacos. He had covered each taco with the special sauce. Maria and Jose came to the table.

"Tara, your friend here is something else. No one has ever eaten that much Devil's Own sauce." Maria said. "He has a strong stomach."

"Now if his brain would catch up with his stomach, he would really be ahead of the game." Kim said with a smile. Tara started to giggle and looked at Ron.

Ron just smiled and didn't say anything. Ron stood and paid for the food. He shook Jose's hand and gave Maria a hug. He then took Kim and Tara each by the arm and led them out of the restaurant. The others patrons stood in applause at his accomplishment.

Out on the street Ron looked both ways as he appeared to be looking something. Kim and Tara wondered what was going on when he walked up to a street vendor selling bottled water from a keg of ice water. "Excuse me, sir, how much for your keg of ice water?" He asked.

"Huh?" said the man. "Son, my day is over. I'm closing shop; if you want that keg of ice water you can have it."

"Thank you" Ron said quietly. Then releasing Kim and Tara's arms he turned and placed himself in front of the keg of ice water. Then with a scream he drove his head into the water and began to gulp. Kim and Tara grabbed him and pulled his head out of the water before he drowned himself.

"Ron, are you trying to kill yourself?" Tara asked.

"No" Ron said hoarsely, "just trying to stop the pain." He then drove his head back under water.

The street vendor watched the going's on with wonder. Tara turned to him. "My friend just ate 5 tacos covered in Jose's Devil's own sauce."

The vendor's eye grew large. "Wow, no wonder he needed the ice. Is he gonna be alright?"

Kim smiled at him as she pulled Ron's head back out of the water. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe next time he will think twice about eating stuff like that." She said.

"So not the drama, KP. Let's head back to Tara's place." Ron said as he stood up. He gave both his friends a hug then presented an arm to each. "Ladies, shall we?"

The three teen headed back to the car. Kim grinned and said "Too bad I have to go home tomorrow. I am gonna miss the fun."

"Kim, what fun are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Well, Ron, what goes in must come out and I bet that will be an experience." Kim said with a wonderful smile as the three teens walked back up the street.

"AW, man." Said Ron.

* * *

Well, folks that's the all for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It felt good to get back into this story. I have a good idea of how Ron was feeling at the time. During my college years, some friends and I went out to eat and ordered a Taco pizza. One of the other guys at the table got some jalapeño peppers in a side dish. The young lady I was dating at the time dared me to eat a piece of pizza covered in the peppers. Well, the stupid things we guys will do to impress the girls. I did it. I actually did it twice by eating two pieces of pizza deeply covered in the peppers. They all sat and commented on the colors and shades of red my face was turning. I drank a pitcher of water just to get the feeling back in my mouth. I experienced unique sensations over the next couple of days. I pity poor Ron with what he is about to feel. Please keep reading and reviewing. Lots of ideas on this story coming. Tara is going to train enough to protect herself. All of them will face new challenges. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

**Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep – Chapter 12**

The GJ VTOL craft lifted into the crisp morning air. Ron, Tara and her family were gathered in the field next to the house where the craft had landed to pick up Kim and take her back to Middleton. Kim waved from the window as craft departed for Middleton. Ron stood and watched as the craft disappeared in the clouds, then he turned and put his arm around Tara. She eased her arm around his waist and leaned her head over on his shoulder. They headed back to the farmhouse to start getting ready for the family reunion. Ron had offered to help the farm hands set up the tables and chairs. There were 7 brothers and sisters among Tara's grandfather's siblings, so it was there was going to be quite a few people on the farm.

Tara was helping her mom and grandmother set up some of the tables for the food everyone was bringing. Tara glanced up to see a grey car coming down the path. "Mom, its Uncle Phil and Aunt Janice."

"Oh good." Tara's mom, "I am sure that Carla and Debbie are with them, you will have to introduce them to Ron."

The car stopped and the occupants got out of the car. Tara ran toward two twin girls that who were her age that got out of the car. "Carla, Debbie" Tara shouted. The two girls turned at the sound of her voice and squealing ran toward Tara. The three girls collided in large hug of squeals and shouts.

"Tara King! What is this I hear about you having a boyfriend? Mom had heard from Uncle Richard that he was spending the week here with you. What's he like, What's his name?" Carla asked breathlessly.

Tara held up her hand to quiet the two girls. "Come on, you can meet him. I'll tell you about him on the way. He has blonde hair, he's taller than me, he has the cutest freckles, and he has his driver's license. He likes Mexican food, and he is a good cook. I met him at school. He is the mascot for the school so we are on the cheer team together."

Debbie asked as they came around the corner of the house. "Well, what's his name?"

"Well" said Tara as she led the little group around the corner of the house. A young man was standing at the side of the house. He was helping move some ice chests with some of the other men. Tara tapped him and the shoulder and he turned around. Ron smiled at Tara as he turned around "Hi sunshine" he said.

Tara turned to her two cousins "His name is Ron Stoppable. Ron these young ladies are Carla and Debbie, they are some of my cousins."

"Hi" said Ron.

Carla and Debbie stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them was their favorite cousin with her arms around one of their biggest heroes. For a moment they were speechless. Then Carla spoke "Tara King, how…how…"

"Howdoyoudo" Ron said with his silly voice which caused all three girls to burst out laughing.

"Ron?" called Mr. King.

"Yes, sir?" answered Ron.

"Could you help Tara's grandfather with the cooker over there? He needs some help turning the chickens." Asked Mr. King.

"Yes, sir." Said Ron. He bent and gave Tara a little peck on the neck. "Got to go, sunshine, need to help your grand dad. See ya in a bit." Ron jogged off and started to help flipping the chicken on the cookers.

Carla and Debbie grabbed Tara by the arms and dragged her around the corner. "Okay, girl, explain. Ron Stoppable, partner to Kim Possible, member of Team Possible is your boyfriend? The guy who travels the world fighting all those weirdo's and helping Kim save people all over the world. Like there could be thousands of girls would give their right arms to be you."

Tara beamed. "Yep, he is mine. He saved all of the cheer team from a mutated freak. Even Kim had been captured. Ron beat the guy and saved us all."

"Wow, saved by Ron Stoppable" Debbie said dreamily.

"What's he like, have you seen him go on many missions, what is Kim like." The two twins fired questions faster than Tara could comprehend them. "Whoa, slow down, come on, let's go over to the dessert table and help and I will tell you all about him." The three girls trotted over to the table where the desserts were being laid out and started to help cut and slice all the pies and cakes.

Ron had started to sweat a little from the heat of the cooker as the helped Tara's granddad. "Ron, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Tara's granddad.

"No, sir, Mr. King. What can I do for you?" Ron answered.

"Well, first stop calling me Mr. King, my nickname is Roscoe, and I'd be proud if you used that for me. Only my friends call me that." Roscoe said with a gleam in his eye. "I also wanted to thank you for taking care of my granddaughter like you have. She has had some rough times. But she really seems so happy around you. But, what I have to ask you is this. Have you really ever sat her down and told her how dangerous what you and Miss Possible do is? And son don't kid this kidder, I was in the Marines in the Pacific, so I know what fighting at that level is. But you and Kim take on folks at a different level."

Ron was silent for a moment. "Roscoe, even Kim and I have really never talked about what we do when it comes to that. Sure, we have each gotten hurt some. I mean I didn't get this black eye from walking into a door. But, I guess sometime soon, I will have to let her know. She knows it is dangerous, I mean, she was there that day at the school when I was nearly killed."

Roscoe nodded "Yeah, she told me about that. Seems you put yourself between those blast bombs and Miss Possible didn't you."

"Yes, sir." Ron stated.

"Do you love her, Miss. Possible I mean?" Roscoe asked.

"Roscoe, Kim has saved my life on many occasions as I have her. But, right now I am not sure what my feelings are about Kim. If there could ever be a love between us it would be because of what we do. I guess that is what I would say would be it." Ron stated.

Roscoe nodded "Ron, thanks for that statement right there. I can fully understand that. The men I fought with, I loved those guys. I have a feeling that you have that same feeling for Kim. Listen son." Roscoe turned and removing the glove he was using to turn the chickens. "If you ever need to talk to someone, if all this fighting seems to be getting to you and Kim, please call me. I am a member of a support group for people who have been in combat. I would be happy and honored to help."

Ron turned to the grizzled older man who had his hand on his shoulder. Ron looked into his eyes and saw a haunted look that he recognized as seeing in his own mirror every once in awhile. Here was a man who had seen his best friends die in front of him. Here was a man who could understand.

"Thanks Roscoe." Ron said quietly, then brightening up he asked. "So tell me about the family coming here."

Roscoe smiled "Well, we all come here to honor my parents. Randolph and Amelia King. They came out west years ago. They had 8 children and I am the youngest. All the families come here to the farm. This is the home place. Kings have lived on this tract of land since this area was first settled. How about your family Ron, where are they from?"

Ron looked over to Roscoe "Well, my mom came from a small family here in the states. My dad's family is originally from Europe. My granddad left his home country for here…he escaped right at the first of the war." Ron stopped for a moment. Then he started again. "The rest of his family were captured they were…"

"Stop son" Roscoe said. "You don't have to say anymore unless you really want to."

Ron continued "It's okay, Mr. King, I feel the need to talk about every so often. They were sent to Treblinka. About 15 of them went into the camp, only 1, my granddad's brother survived to be liberated. I still remember seeing the tattoos on his arms. You know Roscoe, maybe that is the reason I do what I do with Kim. It's sorta personal with me. If I can keep these creeps from taking over the world or whatever part that they want, maybe, just maybe I can keep that from ever happening again." Ron stopped for a moment. "You know Roscoe; I just told you something I have never even admitted to Kim or my parents."

Roscoe turned back to glance at the young man standing at his side. A man no doubt in his mind. This man fights almost for the same reason he fought at his age. But this young man carries a heavier burden than he ever did. Times had changed. The people this young man takes on with Kim were far more dangerous than the people he fought in many ways. His respect for Ron had grown in the past few days as he saw how he took care of his granddaughter and Kim. This young man would go places, that is if he continued to survive the battles that he had and would place himself in for all others. "Ron, no matter what, no matter the time, no matter the place, you need me, you call me." He said. Then he smiled. "You better get inside and upstairs. I know my granddaughter loves you but with a shirt like that she would not let you near her."

Ron looked down and laughed, the work shirt he was wearing was spotted heavily in grease and soot from the cooker. "Okay, Mr. Kin…Roscoe. I believe you are right." Ron turned and headed for the house. Roscoe watched as the young man crossed the yard and entered the home. "God bless you son, for what you do. I will pray for you and Kim till the day I pass from this earth." He said to himself.

Later, Ron joined Tara and her family outside as the dinner started. There seemed to be nearly 100 people there that day. After eating, the son and daughters of Randolph and Amelia, or their survivors each went up the microphone that was set up and told what had happened in that part of the family for the preceding year, as each person spoke all the descendents of that person stood behind them. When it came to be Roscoe's turn Tara grabbed Ron by the arm and drug him up with her. Roscoe started talking "Well, not a whole lot has happened with us this year. Phil and Janice are doing well and the girls are growing up fast. Ginny and Tom are also doing well, they couldn't be here today. Richard and Clara are doing real well over in Middleton. I guess the big news is about Tara and her friend here. Everybody has been asking me about this young man who has come into her life. Well, you all know his face and name from TV. Yes, my little, quiet, bashful Tara has captured the heart of one Ron Stoppable. They met at the high school that they attend there in Middleton. Tara and Ron are on the cheerleading team together. He has been spending the week here with us and it has been a pleasure. I know that some of you were here for the Heritage Days and you know the huge debt that we owe this young man for the honor done to James. I hope that he will consider himself one of the family." All of the people gathered at the farm applauded and cheered for the young couple.

Ron and Tara were helping clean up the tables afterward. Tara would hold open the trash bags as Ron loaded the plates and cups into the bags. The two teens' work was constantly interrupted as several people came up to Ron to shake his hand and give Tara a hug. Many of the children and young people all wanted to have their picture taken with Ron and Tara. Ron readily agreed and tried to spend as much time with the family as possible. Tara stayed close to his side all the time, laughing and enjoying the moments with her boyfriend. The attention was a little unnerving at first, but Ron seemed so calm and collected all the time that Tara just drew her strength from him.

Several of the families had started to leave when Debra one of Tara's aunt started calling for her son 3 year old son Chris. He had been in trouble some already for not staying close to the house now it seems that he had walked off again. "Chris, Chris where are you? " Soon the adults were all looking for the little boy in the yellow overalls. Ron and Tara had joined the search and were looking around the barn and the pasture. Ron glanced over one of the fences and saw the boy chasing a duck across one of the corrals. Ron grabbed Tara's arm and pointed "There he is." Ron grew immediately concerned when Tara's face went white. "Ron, that's the bull's corral. Granddaddy has a hard time handling that bull and the cow's are in heat so the bull will be."

"More than a little meaner" Ron said finishing her sentence. "Tara, go get help. I'm going in and get the boy."

Before Tara could object Ron vaulted over the fence and ran for the boy. As Tara ran for the house screaming for help she heard the enraged roar of the bull.

Roscoe was helping look for the toddler when he heard Tara scream and the bull roar. "Oh, God, no" He said as he started to run as hard as he could for the corral yelled for the farm hands.

Ron had just about reached the laughing little boy when he heard the bull. He looked to his right and saw the bull already in full charge. He swept past the little boy scooping him up as he went past and the bull flew past missing him by a mere foot. Ron could smell the strong odor of the mud wet hide of the bull and felt the heat of his breath as the surged past. Ron turned and moved to the side again trying to get the little boy to safety as well as himself. The bull now had him cornered against the barn and it charged again roaring in rage and churning up clods of dirt. His nostril flared and his mouth foaming. Ron held tight to the little boy and dodged to the side at the last second. Mud and manure were flung into the air as the bull charged past. The bull missed again and turned for another try.

Several of the family members were along the rails of the fence trying to get the bull's attention waved table clothes and banging pots. Ron saw a small window in the side of the barn, where a farm hand was waving. He knew the window was too small for him to get in; anyway there would only be time to get the little boy to safety. Ron ran for the man slipping in the mud of the corral. He could sense the bull readying for another charge as he tossed the child to the farmhand. The bull was in full charge again and Ron jumped out of the way at the last second. The farmhand pulled the child through the window as the bull crashed into the side of the barn with a splintering of wood. Ron had to dodge the flying pieces of wood as well as the jumping, twisting bull. He made his way back out into the field trying to make his way to the fence. Tara's grandfather arrived just in time to see the bull charge Ron again with another enraged roar. Dirt flew again from the bull's hooves as Ron attempted to dodge out of the way but tripped over a rock and fell. Tara screamed as the bull lowered its head in preparation to gore Ron, but he wasn't there. The bull's head struck bare ground. Ron had moved with an unnatural speed and had flipped into the air over the bull and landed on his feet. On the ground was a wooden pole about 6 feet long that Ron now took into his hands. The bull made ready to charge again with Ron's back to the corner of two of the steel fences surrounding the corral. Ron was cornered again with little chance of getting away.

Ron watched as the bull pawed at the ground, its eyes red, mucus flying from its nostrils, its flanks foaming in sweat. The bull made another charge. The family watched in horror as Ron ran straight for the bull and at the last moment used the pole to vault himself over the bull and land on his feet still running. The bull passed harmlessly under him and ran full force into the steel fence with a resounding crash. Ron ran straight toward the fence where the family watched in amazement as he used the pole again the vault over the fence to land on his feet. Tara nearly tackled him in a huge hug as he straightened up. He let out a large breath then dropping the pole and took the sobbing Tara into his arms. The bull lay at the edge of its corral, stunned from it's collision with the fence. Chris pointed to the bull and laughed "the bull fall down!"

Minutes later, Ron was sitting on the back porch with Tara sitting beside him, a wet towel over his neck and shoulders. His clothes were speckled with mud, manure and sweat from the bull. He was sweating heavily as he slowly drank some water trying to get the adrenaline rush out of his system. A shadow passed in front of him and he looked up to see Tara's aunt Debra and her husband standing in front of him holding their son. Her tear streaked face gazed into Ron's. "Ron" she said. "Thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

"That is fine." Said Ron. "I am just glad that I was able to get him out of there. Is he okay?"

Debra nodded then looked at her son semi-crossly "I feel like tanning his little bottom, but right now I am so happy that you and he are safe." Debra turned her attention to Tara. "Tara, honey, you better keep your hands on this one or you will have me to deal with." Tara smiled at her aunt and moved her arm through Ron's and took his hand. "Don't you worry about that Aunt Debra; I've known that Ron is a real keeper." Debra's husband came up and shook Ron's hand and the family turned to leave.

Tara's grandfather came up to Ron and stood in front of him. "You okay there, Ron?" He asked. Ron nodded and took another sip of water. "Yes sir, I'll be better in a minute when I can cool down and calm down a bit."

"Tara honey, your uncle Phil and Aunt Janice are leaving and I think they and your cousins want to say goodbye." Tara's mom said. Ron glanced over to Tara who was giving him a questioning look.

"Go ahead" he said. "I'm not going anywhere." Tara gave a slight grin then bent over to give him a peck on the cheek before she stood and ran off to say goodbye to her aunt, uncle and cousins. Tara's father and grandfather stayed with Ron as the respective spouse's went off to say their goodbyes.

"Ron, son" started Tara's dad as he placed his arm over Ron's shoulder. "Why didn't you use that blade? You could have stopped that bull real quick with a lot less danger to yourself than the way you did what you did."

"Well, Squirrel" Ron started. "I could have used it, but the bull was in his pen where he was supposed to be. I was the invader; I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to get the little boy and myself out of there. There was no need to kill him. I knew that I could keep away from him long enough to get the child to safety, then it was just me and him. I just flipped right by him and left him to his own personal space." Mr. King patted Ron on the back and went to join his wife in saying goodbye to everyone. Tara's grandfather gave Ron a good natured punch in the arm then patted on his back before going off to say good-bye to everyone one.

Later that evening, Ron was on the front porch swing enjoying the peace and coolness of the evening. He had taken a bath earlier as he and his clothes were covered in mud and manure. Now, he sat in the peace and quiet of the evening with a full moon giving light to a cloudless sky. The fields and pastures glowed in the blue evening light of the moon. Tara came out of the front door with two cups of water and a small snack for the two of them. She slid into the swing beside him as he raised his arm and settled it around her shoulders. She placed her head against his chest and sighed as the he started the swing moving. Her thoughts went back just moments before we she was fixing their snack in the kitchen. She overheard her father and grandfather talking. Apparently Ron had pulled a few muscles with is altercation with the bull and needed help getting a bath. Both her dad and granddad had helped. Apparently from what she heard Ron's body had several scars. He had explained how various scars had come from different missions. Tara had left at that moment wanting to get back to Ron. She had slipped out the door quietly and had stood watching him swing for a few minutes. She knew how proud she was of him, but she also remembered the complete terror she felt as she watched him take on the bull. "If I get that scared over him facing a farm bull, how am I going to keep face the fact that the people he goes up against are a lot more dangerous than a bull. Well, whatever he faces, I can try and be there for him as he needs me." She had gone to sit with him then. Now, the two teens just sat in the front porch swing listening to the sounds of the farm in the evening light. Tomorrow, it was back to Middleton and then back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Hi, folks. I must apologize for the tremendous delay in updating this story. A lot of has been going on over the past few weeks. The movie came out and I really needed to complete both the "I am Kim" and "I am Ron" fictions. Also about that time Rich did his "Hey There BadBoy" picture and I ended up doing a number of fictions related to it. Also I had something else was going on and I will talk about it at the end of this chapter. So after a long wait here is Ron, Tara, Kim and Josh in the next part of their adventures together.

* * *

**Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep – Chapter 13**

Dawn seemed to come early that Monday morning for Ron as his mother called. "Ronald, Ronald Stoppable. It is time for you to get up. You have school today."

Ron groaned and rolled over to cover his head with his pillow. Then for some strange reason, he felt a presence in his room. He slowly pulled the pillow off of his head and started to look around. A familiar scent came to his nose. He thought "wait a minute, that scent, I have smelled that scent enough missions to know who that scent belongs to… KP?"

Kim Possible sprang from her hiding place and landed on Ron and started with a vicious Kim Possible Tickle Attack. Ron howled as Kim's hands found his most sensitive tickle spots as she pinned him to the bed. She stopped for a moment as she leaned over and grinned in his ear.

"Tara called me last night and asked me to come over here and make sure you were up and ready for school. Now are you up or do I have to continue?" Kim said laughing grabbing his sides to emphasize her point.

"NO! Please Kim enough, I surrender, I'm up, please get off my back before you break it." Ron moaned.

"Oh, are we accusing someone of weighing too much now?" Kim asked as she grabbed his sides again.

"NO, NO. please no, your weight is perfect, your weight is fine, but after playing tag with that bull some places hurt." Ron said.

Kim got up off of Ron and his bed then turned extending her hand. "Tara gave me the story last night when she called." Kim said. "I've got a question for you. Were you out of your mind taking on a bull like that?"

"No, big KP. He was big, but he was slow and dumb." Ron said then winced as he attempted to stand. "But, I did pull a few muscles along the way."

"You'll be okay, I'm sure. Get some Bueno Nacho in you and you'll be good as new. I've already got some clothes out of that pile for you. Now get dressed. Tara asked me to make sure you were on time, well dressed and ready for school. She would be here but she had to do something for her mom and dad first thing." Kim told Ron with a smile. "I'm going downstairs, if you aren't there in 10 minutes I'll make sure Tara and the whole cheer team knows about the grapple gun and your pants." Ron's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his clothes and ran for his bath. Kim smiled as she turned and joined Mrs. Stoppable in the kitchen. Exactly 8 minutes later Ron came walking in dressed with his backpack.

"Well, right on time, even a little fast" Kim smiled looking at her watch. "Let's head for Bueno Nacho and get something to eat, then head for school."

"Sounds good to me, KP. Will it just be the two of us for breakfast or more?" Ron asked.

"Just the two of us this time, besides, we haven't had time to talk for a few of days. I've missed my partner." Kim said with a smile.

"Booyah, Kim, let's ROLL"

**Bueno Nacho**

Kim had gotten a small burrito and water while Ron got this favorite breakfast burrito combo. They had taken their favorite booth and sat down to eat their meals. Ron took the wrapper off of his burrito and tore off a piece of the burrito and laid it on his tray. "Rufus, time for breakfast."

Rufus bounded out of Ron's pants pocket that was his home and attacked his part of the burrito. Ron picked his portion up started to eat. "So what's up KP? How's your leg, I saw one of Dementor's goons catch you pretty good."

"No big, Ron. It's only just a good bruise. How about you, are you planning to play matador again anytime soon." Kim asked taking a bite of her burrito.

Ron smiled, "Not anytime soon, KP. Who knows, maybe I can use some of those same moves on Shego. So what's going on? Anything I need to know about."

"Yeah, like everyone at school knows about that mission and I don't mean this last one." Kim said quietly.

"Oh boy, how did that come out." Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, after we participated in the memorial ceremony for Tara's brother there were a lot of questions about how we received our medals and GJ thought it was best for all to release the information and not try to keep it secret." Kim said. "They gave a full report, full injuries, how much time we were out, time in ICU and everything. They put in full copies of the letters of commendation and everything."

"Everything?" Ron asked his eyebrows raised.

"Well, not everything" Kim said blushing. "Even we didn't tell them everything that happened. But they knew, apparently a nurse over heard us discuss certain parts of our report that we were going to leave out."

"Oh? And?" Ron asked.

"Dr. Director wrote a report, she had a copy sent to me when the report of our mission was made public. Her report is a part of our files and was not made public. I have a copy for you." Kim said. She reached in her bag and gave the copy to Ron. Ron opened it up and read it. When he finished he folded it up and handed it back to Kim.

"So that's why they let us continue to work together?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "Dr. Director told me that she didn't think there was anything between us, and if there ever was or would be it was our business, nor hers or any one else's". Ron nodded.

"Well, it had to come out about that mission sooner or later. How did Josh handle it?" Ron asked looking at Kim.

"He wants to talk to you." Kim said quietly. "He wants to hear the story from you."

"Can do KP. First opportunity I have." Ron told Kim as he finished his food.

"Thanks Ron, let's get to school."

**Middleton High**

Ron pulled his car into a parking space on the edge of the student lot at Middleton High. He and Kim got out, picked up their bags and headed for the school. The sun was shining brightly as they got closer to the school building they saw Tara and Josh waiting for them. Ron walked up to Tara and Kim headed for Josh. The two couples greeted each other with a quick kiss as they scanned the area for the ever-vigilant Mr. Barkin, who would put them all in detention for violation of the PDA policy.

Tara took Ron's arm as Kim took Josh's and the two couples headed into the school for the school day. Kim and Ron both noticed the stares, the whispers and pointed fingers. "Ho boy, I can tell that this is going to be interesting day." whispered Ron. Tara clung tightly to his arm. "Ron, I am proud of you. It's just that everyone always thought that nothing happened to you on your missions. I mean you always came back okay. Now they know the truth."

"I second that." said Josh. "Ron, when you can, I'd appreciate having a little talk."

"No big, Josh, how about this afternoon after cheer practice." Ron asked.

"Sounds good to me." Josh nodded.

The four teens entered the school and headed for their lockers. The four of them stopped and stared at Kim and Ron's lockers that were side by side as they had always been. Flowers, cards, ribbons, and notes adorned the fronts of the lockers. Across the both of them was a simple sign. "THANKS". Ron opened one of the notes and stared at it for awhile, then handed it to Kim. She took it and started to read. The first thing she noticed was the pictures of gravestones all over the page. Across the center of the page was a message. "Kim, Ron, too bad they missed. Maybe Drakken and Shego will have better luck next time." All the students in the hall were passing by as if nothing was there. Kim stood with silent tears in her eyes as Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Who have we hurt so bad that they would wish us dead?" Kim said as she crumbled the note, Ron reached over and took it from her and gave it to Rufus. "Rufus, Shred" Rufus saw the anger in Ron's eyes. Rufus could not read, but he knew what ever was said on the note had hurt the two most important people in his life. He tore the paper to shreds in seconds. The two teens stepped up to their lockers and cleaned the off only enough so they could open them. They got what they needed and joining Tara and Josh headed for their first classes of the day.

**Cheer Practice**

Kim was leading the cheerleaders through their paces practicing some pyramids and other formations.

"Why do you have to be on top and not me?" shrilled Bonnie at Kim. "I can get up there better than you."

"Because of weight Bonnie and you know it." yelled Kim. "With this formation the lightest two have to be on top. The lightest two are Tara and I. You want top of the stack, get some practice in and lose some weight." Bonnie's face went purple with rage and she stomped off. "OK, everybody, let's take a break. Five minutes."

Later, the team was going through their paces again building the cheer tower. Ron stood to the rear spotting for them and stood ready to catch or break the fall of anyone who fell. Tara had landed in her place and now came time for Kim to jump and land on Tara's shoulders to complete the tower. When the tower was finished, Bonnie and another cheerleader were supposed to cartwheel into position in front of the tower. Bonnie spun into position perfectly, but as Liz came into position she slipped and hit the tower amid many screams the tower fell. Ron moved to try and help. As he stared up he could see the terrified eyes of Kim and Tara coming toward him. They were screaming and reaching for him as he raced forward hoping to place his body under the two girls. He spread his arms and grabbed for the two girls. All three locked eyes as they collided with viscous thuds.

There was screaming and yelling as the other students ran to the site of the accident. The other cheerleaders got up slowly then realized that Kim, Tara and Ron were not moving. Josh, some other students and a couple of the coaches came running including Mr. Barkin. "Okay people, clear the way, make a hole." He ordered.

He surveyed the scene then turned to Sarah one of the uninjured cheerleaders. "Sarah, get to the office, tell them what happened and get them to get the EMT here immediately" She nodded and ran for the office. Barkin turned as the other coaches were moving to help the three downed teens. Ron groaned and moved slightly. "Stoppable, don't move. Lay still son." Barkin ordered.

"Kim, Tara?" Ron asked.

"We don't know Ron." Josh said quietly. "Now don't move, you can be hurt and hurt yourself more it you move."

Tara whimpered. "Tara?" asked Ron. "Tara, be still, let everybody help you."

The EMTs came running in and went to work. Kim and Tara were treated first as Kim had yet to regain consciousness and Tara was barely conscious. Both girls were fitted with collars and strapped to back boards before they were loaded on stretchers. Ron was treated just as fast. Soon all three teens were on the way to the trauma center. Student milled around the accident scene whispering and talking. The janitor came in and started cleaning up all the discarded bandage covers and other items left behind.

Barkin turned to the other cheer team members and asked what happened. All started to speak on one time and Barkin raised his hand to silence them. "One at a time" he said. Liz raised her hand and Barkin nodded to her. "Mr. Barkin, we were practicing the tower. Ron was spotting. Kim had just flipped into position and Bonnie went into place, I was doing my cartwheel when I slipped on something on the floor. When I slipped I fell into the tower causing them to fall. Ron tried to catch both Tara and Kim but they hit him like a ton of bricks."

"What did you slip on?" asked Mr. Barkin.

"Mr. B." said Marcella as she raised her hand.

"Okay, Marcella, did you see what she slipped on?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Yes, sir, there was some water on the floor. It's dry now but you can still see the water marks and the skid mark where Liz slipped."

"Water, how did water get out here on the floor, aren't all water bottles to be keep off the floor. "

"Yes, sir," said all the cheerleaders.

Liz continued. "We had taken a break, then after the break we went into the tower move. We had cleared the floor right before the break but somehow the water was there after the break."

"Does anybody know how the water got there, Rockwaller! What the heck are you smiling so big for? Three of your team members are hurt, two seriously because of an accident. Do you have something to add?"

"No, Mr. Barkin, I have no idea of what happened." Bonnie said.

"Okay, I will ask everyone here, right now in front of these other coaches, does anyone here know how the water got on the floor where no water should have been?"

"No, sir" everyone said.

"Well, we will see what happened then." Mr. Barkin said.

"What do you mean?" some of the cheerleaders asked.

"Well, a new security system was recently installed along with several closed circuit TV cameras that are recorded. We just happened to be testing the system for the gym today so everything that has happened in the past hour was recorded. I want every one of you to sit right here. I am going to the office and review the tape. If anyone leaves before I return will mean an immediate suspension from the team.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Mr. Barkin came walking quickly back into the gym. All of the cheerleaders had jumped because he had hit the door to the gym so hard they thought the door would come off its hinges. When they looked up they saw that his face was beet red. They knew that this was a really bad sign. Barkin walked past all of them and stood in front of Bonnie, who was sitting with her head bowed.

"Miss Rockwaller, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself. How did the water get on the floor?" Barkin demanded.

Bonnie started to speak. "I was so mad at Kim because I wanted to be on the top. I was walking on the floor drinking from my water bottle. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I was so mad at Kim I didn't care. Then Brick came over and I accidentally dropped my water bottle. I picked it up right away, but Kim came in then and started practice again. I hid the bottle behind me and stashed it to the side. I never thought that anyone would get hurt."

"What? Bonnie? You? The other cheerleaders chorused.

Liz jumped over to Bonnie and the other cheerleaders had to restrain her from attacking her. "You, you did this? You wanted to be on top huh! So you spill water on the floor and cause an accident and you let Kim, Ron and Tara get hurt? Do you want to be on top that bad?" She screamed.

"Miss Rockwaller, you are suspended immediately pending a further investigation into the incident. If there is any suspicion that this was done intentionally the repercussions could be serious." Barkin said. "Now get your gear and go to my office. I will be calling your parents." Barkin leaned over and whispered into Bonnie's ear. "I will tell this, Miss Rockwaller, your story doesn't fully fit what I saw on the video, but there is not enough picture to prove anything. Personally. I think you spilt the water intentionally. I don't think you really wanted an accident as serious as you got. So I will be watching closely, you step out of line one time, and you will live to regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Bonnie nodded not saying anything, and then she gathered her equipment and headed for the office.

**Middleton Hospital**

Ron sat in a wheelchair between two hospital beds watching over his girlfriend and best friend. His head was bandaged, his arm and shoulder were in a cast, and his chest was wrapped. Tara lay in the bed on the left and Kim in the bed on the right. Josh was in the room also and sat next to Kim. He had come straight to the hospital from the school. The door opened and all three sets of parents entered to room. All went to check on their children. Ron tried to stand but Mr. King and Mr. Possible waved at him to sit. Soon the room's attention turned to Ron as Mrs. Possible spoke. "Ron, they told us what you did. You broke Kim and Tara's fall didn't you."

"That's what I was there for Mrs. P." Ron said.

"But Ron, they said you tried to catch both of them and you did." Mr. King said. "You saved Tara again didn't you."

Mr. King glanced at Mr. Possible. "Get used to it Richard. Ron has taken a great liking to your daughter. He has taken care of Kim for a long time now. Now he has two ladies to take care of. I just hope that his body can take the punishment, and speaking of Ron." Mr. Possible crossed the room to Ron.

"Ronald, you did it again. What is it this time son?" Mr. Possible asked.

Mrs. Possible spoke up with a concerned smile. "a broken collarbone and arm, a couple of broken ribs and a rather big cut on his head that required several stitches."

Mrs. King went to give Ron a hug when Ron put up his hand. "Please, Sunny, not now, let my ribs heal a little and you can hug the breath out of me." Ron said. Mrs. King smiled and said. "You got a deal there Ron, and you better be ready."

"It's good to see you here Joshua" Mrs. Possible said.

"Thanks Mrs. Possible" Josh said. "I heard Kim scream and turned to see her and Tara fall. Then I saw my best buddy here do what he does so well, and that is take care of two very special girls no matter the cost to him. I am amazed that he isn't hurt worse. These two girls hit him like a load of bricks. Does anyone know what happened?"

The parents glanced between themselves and Ron smelled a problem. "What?" he asked. The parents jumped at the force of his question. Ron's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Partly to calm him and partly to keep him seated. "Ron, son" Mr. Stoppable said. "It was Miss Rockwaller. Apparently she spilled water on the floor, they don't know if it was intentional or an accident."

Ron's face turned purple. All the parents knew this was a bad sign. Mr. Stoppable put a little more force into holding Ron is his seat. Ron had taken a grip on the metal railing of Tara's bed. His hand glowed where he had his grip. Mr. Stoppable spoke. "Ron, not now, takes it easy son. Bonnie will be taken care of. Right now you need to get well and be here for Tara and Kim." All in the room had seen Ron's hand glow in a bluish light that soon faded. When Ron relaxed and let go of the bed railing the occupants of the room stared wide-eyed at the railing that now showed a very visible indentation in the metal in the shape of a handprint. Ron relaxed and nodded. "Okay, but they better keep her away from me or I will not be responsible for my actions."

Later, the parents had left the room to get something to eat leaving Ron and Josh at the bedsides of the two girls. Soon, Tara began to move and her blue eyes opened. Ron instantly stood over her. "Tara, Tara, can you hear me." He asked. Tara's eyes snapped over to see him.

"Ron, oh man my head hurts." She said quietly.

"It's okay Tara, just lie still, you have a concussion." Ron said.

"Tara, its Josh. Thank goodness you are okay. You had us worried there girl" Josh said.

"Josh, you are here? What about Kim?" Tara asked.

"One could get a little rest without all this noise." Growled a recently awakened Kim.

"KIM!" Ron and Josh said together.

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda." Kim said. "Man, I hurt, what happened. Ron did you do what I think you tried to do?" she asked.

Josh smiled as his girlfriend as he took her hand. "He sure did. The crazy nut jumped right under the two of you to break your falls. The docs said it made the difference. You both would have been hurt worse."

"Ron!" both girls said together. "Okay, now you two owe Josh and I a soda" Ron said trying to laugh. Kim and Tara tried to laugh to but none of the three could because they all hurt too much.

"Ron Stoppable, don't you try and make us laugh now, it hurts too much." Tara said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Tara." Kim said. "Oh, man, I hurt, what is the damage this time Ron?"

"Well, you both got mild concussions, Tara broke her arm and Kim you broke your leg. Other than that you are ok." Ron said.

"And you Sir Galahad, what happened to you?" asked Tara.

"So not the drama, you two, I'm okay." groused Ron.

"Okay, Ronald, spill or it's grapple and pants time." Kim said.

Josh spoke up. "In Ron's defense, I shall report that Dr. Possible Mrs. Possible, that is told me that Ron has a broken collarbone and arm, a couple of broken ribs and a rather big bump on his head."

"Hmm, Tara these two are starting sticking up for the other. We might need to be careful and watch these two." Kim said giggling.

"OK, you two, both of you need to sleep. The two of us aren't going anywhere." Ron said.

"Well, I think the two of would go to sleep better if we had a good night kiss." Kim said.

"Well" Josh said with a smile. "I think the two of us can take care of that." Ron and Josh each went to each of their loves and presented them with a kiss.

"Josh" Kim said "I need to give Ron something and I hope you don't mind."

Josh smiled and nodded. "No big, Kim, after what he did for you I understand. I owe him a big favor."

"Ron, come here you." Kim said.

Ron came over to Kim. "Bend down here you nut." She ordered and gave him a kiss. "I think now is a good time to talk to Josh" she whispered. Ron nodded.

Ron straightened up and stood over both of his special ladies as they drifted off to sleep. Josh stood with him with his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, my friend we are two very lucky dudes." He said.

"Josh, remember that little talk you wanted to have. I think right now would be a good time." Ron said turning to Josh. Josh nodded and said. "Sounds good to me."

"Let's go over here and sit, so we don't disturb these two lovely ladies." Ron mentioned.

Josh pulled two chairs over to the far side of the room near the window. Then he dimmed all the light except small ones near the two girls' beds. Unknown to them the parents had glanced in and saw that both girls were ok and the four were spending a very important moment together, so they backed out smiling.

Josh helped Ron over to the window in his wheelchair. "You, okay, dude, can I get you anything?

Ron shook his head. "No, man, the pain meds the docs have me on have taken the edge off. Anyway, I'll be alright. I just glad our two ladies are alright." Josh nodded then coughed. "Ron, uhh, Kim said you would tell me what really happened between the two of you on that mission."

Ron sat in the chair as he glanced back to make sure the two girls were back asleep. "Josh, you know that this started at the softball game that summer. Well, this is what happened…." Josh listened as Ron continued to speak into the night as the two girls slept.

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope that this episode was enjoyable as the others have been. I would like to thank you for all of your support over the last few weeks and months. I have big plans for the four friends coming up.

* * *

I know that many of you have seen the picture by Rich Sirois by the name of "The Lotus Bloom" and know by now some of what is going on, for those who don't Rich and I have been working on producing an illustrated KP fanfiction novel. This is a project that the two of us have been working on for some time now. We have a lot of plans for this story and hope that all of you will enjoy it. This story will be set in the time right after the events of StD. There will be old villains and new ones, and there will be new friends and old friends in the story. At this time we are planning a least 4 to 5 pictures per chapter and there may be as many as 30 chapters to tell the whole story. For more information check my author page by clicking on my author name. I will post information on my author page about the story and will provide a link to my yahoo site where you will be able to get a link to the story once it is up and running. Rich and I both hope that all of you will enjoy this story. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep – Chapter 14

Ron opened his eyes to greet the bright sun of a Saturday morning. Sharp pain greeted him as he moved. The cast he was wearing made him look like a giant tea pot. When he went back to his room across from Kim and Tara's room he met a little girl in the hall. She looked at him with wide eyes and then starting singing "I'm a Little Teapot". Josh had started to laugh as he finished pushing Ron's wheelchair into his room. Ron has spent some time giving Josh the full story of that mission. Every once in awhile Josh would turn to look at Kim and back at Ron. When Ron finished the story he sat back and stared at Josh. Ron thought to himself. "Joshua, old buddy, you look like the weight of the world just landed on your shoulders." Ron reached over to pat him on his arm. They had left the room later and as Ron got in his bed Josh got into the easychair in Ron's room. Soon both teens were asleep.

Josh lay on his back staring at the ceiling, he had sat listening to the story throughout the night as Ron had spoken slowly as he told the full story of the mission that had nearly cost Kim and he their lives. Josh thought of the horror that these two people he considered his friends had faced. The pain they had endured and the fear that they had to overcome. The story that was going around the school was like a fairytale compared to the story that Ron had just laid before him. Josh had to look over to Kim a number of times as Ron had paused at different points in the story. His respect and concern for her grew as the story continued. But his heart sank when Ron finished the story. He realized now more than ever the bond that was between Ron and Kim. He decided that there was something he had to do and he decided that he would do it in the morning. He had helped Ron get to his own room and then lain down in the easy chair that folded into a bed that was in Ron's room.

Ron looked over and saw Josh still asleep in the chair. He pulled his pillow from under his head. "Marshmellow attack!" and threw the pillow at Josh.

"Wha. Huh?" a startled Josh said as he sat up quickly as he ended up with the pillow in his face. "GAAAH" he yelled as he fell back out of chair.

"Goood morning Josh." Said Ron smiling.

"Funny, real funny Stoppable" grinned Josh as he got up off of the floor. "You forgot you broke your right arm which means I get the fun of shaving you this morning." Josh said with a grin. "Because I am sure Tara will not let you within a foot of her until you shave."

Ron paled slightly, "OH, ok, Josh, ole buddy ole pal no hard feelings?"

Josh looked over at Ron and soon both were laughing. Ron soon winced as he sat up more.

Josh walked over to the bed and helped Ron into a sitting position. "Is it time for your pain medicine?"

"Yeah, I think so" said Ron as he reached for the call button.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in with a small container. "Mr. Stoppable, I have your pain meds. I'll put them here on the table. Your breakfast is coming in right now." A hospital worker came in with a tray and placed it on the rolling table and then left. Ron gazed at the covered plate with a wary eye, then glanced over to Josh who was standing there smiling.

"Do I really want to see?" Ron asked. Josh came over and took the lid off of the plate. There were three pieces of bacon, two slices of toast, scrambled eggs and milk. Ron said "Well, I guess it could be worse." and started eating. Josh went into the bath room and soon came out showered and clean wearing a clean change of clothes as Ron finished eating.

"OK, dude your turn" Josh said carrying a tub of steaming water, a washcloth and a towel. "Let's get you cleaned up so we both can go across the hall and see our ladies. And before you ask." Josh set the tub of water down and reached into his back pocket and pulled out an electric razor. "Just to give you a little piece of mind."

Tara and Kim had finished their breakfast and had finished cleaning up. Both girls had helped each other and were waiting for Ron and Josh to come. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in" called out Kim.

"You ladies ready for some company?" Josh asked.

"Yes, if that company is two young men who have cleaned up and shaved." Called out Tara.

"Funny Tara, real funny" Ron said as Josh wheeled him into the room.

Tara smiled at Ron. "and how is my little teapot this morning?" she asked giggling.

"He's fine and ready to see his girl." Ron got up and walked over to Tara and gave her a kiss.

"and how is Kim this morning?" asked Josh.

"much better now that you are here." Kim smiled as Josh gave her a kiss.

"Milady" Ron said as he presented his arm to Tara. "Would you care to take a stroll and before you ask I have already cleared it with your nurse."

"OK, let me get my robe and slippers. Maybe we can walk out to the garden for a minute." Tara said. "Kim, Josh, would you like to join us?"

"Maybe in a few minutes. Tara. I need to talk to Kim a little bit." Josh said as he held Kim's hand.

Tara put on her robe and slippers as she took Ron's arm and they slipped out of the room. "See you guys in a little bit." She called back.

Kim glanced over to Josh as he sat on the bed. "I take it that Ron gave you the full story last night."

Josh nodded, then taking Kim hand he started to speak. "Kim, I always knew that some of what you did was dangerous. I never thought anything could happen like that. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think I could ever do what Ron does. I mean I could never be there for you like he has been. I can only imagine your feelings toward him. I...I wanted to say that I feel I should step aside. The two of you belong together. I think Tara would understand."

Kim tightened her grip on his hand and gave him a winsome smile. "Joshua Wendell Mankey, don't you worry about a thing. Yes, Ron is very special to me. He has a place in my heart that I don't ever think anyone could ever fill. But, Josh, we made a choice to remain friends. Yes, we love each other, but in a way that is very special. He has saved my life on many occasions as I have his. But you Josh, have just shown me one more reason to love you as I do. You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for mine. I love you Josh and don't you ever talk like this again."

Josh smiled and leaned in for a kiss, then said. "Com'n Angel, Let's go join Tara and Iceman." He helped her into the wheelchair that was there for her and the two soon joined them in the indoor garden. It was a beautiful sunny morning and the flowers were blooming. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the air. The four teens joked and talked for several minutes just enjoying the moments. Ron and Tara were seated on a bench and Josh sat next to Kim's wheelchair on another bench. They had been there about a half hour when a nurse came in looking for them. "Excuse me, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, the staff was wondering if the two of you could do us a favor. There are several children on the pediatric floor and we were wondering if you could visit with them. They heard that the two of you were in here and would really like to see you if you didn't mind."

"What do you think KP?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Kim said. "But I don't have any mission clothes with me."

The nurse smiled. "Actually Miss Possible, that might be for the better. The children would see you as patients just like they are. For them to see their heroes being just like them it might help them."

Soon the four teens got off the elevator onto the pediatric floor. The floor was richly decorated with pictures of animals, balloons and flowers. There were many children in the playroom and they all came running, wheeling, hobbling or by any means possible to see their heroes. Ron and Kim spent several minutes with the children playing games, talking or reading to them. Josh and Tara joined in also. The children really seemed to enjoy seeing their heroes and their heroes' friends. Soon playtime was over and it was time for the children to go back to their rooms. Kim and Ron were at the door as the children left. They all wanted to hug their heroes the friends.

It was a new experience for Josh and Tara. They had been in the spotlight through sports and everything at school but now they were associated with Team Possible. That put them in a total different light in the eyes of the children. They were friends of true heroes, more than that they were boyfriend and girlfriend to a very famous pair. They had stood to the side at one time and watched as the children flocked to Kim and Ron. They watched as the two teen heroes spoke and played with the children in the room. "Those two are really something aren't they?" Josh had said. "Yeah, that they are." Tara said as she took Josh's arm. "Did the story hit you as hard as it did me?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, I do believe so." Josh whispered. "I wonder if the world will ever know just how special those two are." Tara glanced over to Josh and squeezed his arm and whispered. "Well, the two of us know and we can do all we can for them."

As they started leave a nurse came up to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, there are some parents here Mr. and Mrs. Brannon, they have a favor to ask." The nurse turned and indicated a young couple standing nearby. The father approached giving his hand then realized that Ron's right arm was in a cast so he changed hands so that he could shake hands with Ron.

"Mr. Stoppable" he started.

Ron shook his head, "Please call me Ron."

Mr. Brannon smiled and started again. "Ron, my wife and I would like to ask a favor of you. Our daughter is very ill and could not come to the playroom. She is a big fan of yours and we were wondering if you could come see her. It would really make her day."

"I would be happy to, Tara? Mr. and Mrs. Brannon, this is my girlfriend Tara King would be okay it she came too?" Ron said.

"Sure" Mrs. Brannon said. "I think it would be special for Katie to meet your girlfriend."

"See, you two back at the room, KP?" Ron asked Josh and Kim.

"Sure, Ron," "See you later, Iceman" Kim and Josh responded.

Ron took Tara's hand and they followed the parents down the hall into a dimly lit room.

"Katie, honey, Ron Stoppable is here and guess what his girlfriend is with him." Mrs. Brannon said.

Ron stepped up to the bedside and saw a small girl with blue eyes and blond hair. "Hey there, Katie, how are you doing?" Ron asked quietly.

"Wow, it really is you, what happened, were you hurt on a mission?" Katie asked. Her voice sounded weak as she spoke.

"No, there was an accident at school the other day during cheer team practice. Kim and my girlfriend fell and I tried to keep them from getting hurt." Ron told the little girl. "Here I have someone I would like you to meet."

Rob motioned for Tara and she stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Katie, this is my girlfriend Tara." Ron said to Katie.

Katie's eyes got big when she saw Tara. "Wow, you're pretty" she said. "You are as pretty as or prettier than Kim."

Tara blushed to the roots of her hair.

Ron leaned over and told Katie with a big smile on his face. "I think so too, Katie" and he winked at the little girl. Katie started giggling when Ron winked at her. Then she asked "Mr. Ron, are you scared when you go on missions with Kim?"

"Oh, yes, I get scared. But I tried not to let it get in the way of helping and protecting Kim." Ron said.

"But you do so much brave stuff, you can't be scared. I mean I heard in the news that you saved a little boy from a bull with nothing but a stick. And you face all those crazy villains." Katie asked with wonder.

"Katie" Ron said taking her hand. "I am scared most of the time, but I can't let it bother me. I have to face that fear and work through it. I have Kim to protect and a mission to complete. I just face my fear. Kim helps me, so does Tara."

"Mr. Ron, I'm scared, I'm supposed to have surgery in a couple of days. They are going to shave my head and everything." Katie whimpered.

Ron's voice caught as he spoke. "Katie, don't you worry. You are strong. You are a pretty little girl and soon you will be back playing with your friends. When you get out of the hospital, you get your parents to call us and we will come visit you. Here, I want you to have this." Ron reached into this pocket and brought out girls watch and gave it to Katie.

The little girls eye shone we she saw the Team Possible logo and colors. "WOW" Katie's mother's hid her mouth as tears formed at her eyes. Katie's father put his arm around his wife and held her close.

"Katie, you are now an honorary member of Team Possible. I want you remember, that any thing is Possible with Team Possible. So Katie, believe, hope and have faith that you will get better. Soon you will be back out playing with your friends and you can tell the about the time that you became a member of Team Possible." Ron told Katie as he touched her cheek. "Now you get well, kiddo, and Kim, Tara and I will come to see you. OK?"

"Okay, Mr. Ron, thank you." Katie said sleepily.

Ron pulled back from the bedside and quietly left Katie's room holding Tara's hand. Katie's parents followed. "Ron" Mr. Brannon said, "there is no way that we could ever thank you enough. She is the happiest we have seen her in weeks."

"What is wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"She has a small brain tumor." Mr. Brannon said. "They are supposed to operate in a couple of days. They don't give us a lot of hope. A great deal is going to be up to Katie, the more strength and hope she has the better her chances."

Ron took Tara's hand. "Please, let us know, I would like to be around the day of her surgery if at all possible. "he said.

Mr. Bannon nodded. "We would be happy to have you here."

The parents gave Ron and Tara a hug and the two teens turned and headed back to their rooms. Tara squeezed Ron's hand as they traveled back to the rooms.

"Tara, I owe you a watch." Ron said. "That was supposed to be for you."

"No big Ron. That watch was needed by someone else more than I needed it." Tara said with a smile. Soon they had returned to their rooms and had sat down for lunch. Kim and Tara giggled at the comment that Ron made when he opened the lid to his lunch, which consisted of a few limp chicken strips, a vegetable medley of unknown origin, some jello and some juice.

They had all finished their meals and were watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Kim and Ron chorused. The door opened slowly and a very uptight Bonnie Rockwaller walked into the room.

"You" Ron growled and stood. Bonnie looked into Ron's eyes and swallowed shallowly. She could see something in his eyes that she had never seen in the eyes for Ron Stoppable. Absolute pure rage. She stopped for a moment as Ron took a step toward her.

"Ron." His name was spoken in a simple flat monotone. Kim held her breath as she had spoken Ron's name. She motioned to Tara to get to Ron quickly.

Tara stepped across the room and took his hand and guided him back to his chair, then turned to face Bonnie.

Bonnie felt the glare of eight eyes, but it was the ones of Ron that buried in her mind. "Kim, Tara, ….Ron. I am sorry for what happened. It was my fault. I…I was so mad, then I spilt the water, then practice started again. I wanted to do something about it.. but I…" Bonnie stopped talking.

Kim spoke first. "Bonnie, I'll say it for myself first. It was an accident. I wanted to get practice over with in a hurry so I didn't check the floor where we were practicing. I always do that because although we know the rules there are some people in the gym that don't. I was supposed to check the floor or get one of you to do it, I didn't do it. It was just as much my fault as yours."

Ron's voice came out low and level. "As mascot and spotter it is my responsibility to clear the floor and have enough other guys around to help spot in case of trouble. I goofed off and thought I could handle it. I have paid for that mistake. I hear you are suspended from the team."

Bonnie nodded.

"That is correct Mr. Stoppable." A deep voice stated from the door.

The teens turned to see Mr. Barkin standing in the door. "Miss Rockwaller asked me to come with her today. How are the three of you doing? Joshua, it is nice to see you." He said.

"We are fine Mr. Barkin. They are supposed to let us go home this afternoon." Kim said.

"Mr. Barkin, I guess you just heard." Ron mentioned.

"Yes, Ron, I did. You and Kim just admitted to breaking some rules. And because of those rules being broken I have three students in the hospital and one student that can barely survive at school because of it." Mr. Barkin said.

"What is going on Mr. Barkin?" Josh asked.

"I'll let Miss Rockwaller explain." Mr. Barkin mentioned.

"Kim, everyone is blaming me for what happened." Bonnie told the others. "No one speaks to me. When I sit at a table everyone gets up and walks off. I guess I am getting my just desserts for the way I have treated others."

"Mr. Barkin, Ron and I were just as responsible as Bonnie. We need to let everyone know. We will also take whatever punishment needs to be given." Kim said.

"Well" Mr. Barkin said. "All three of you violated a number of different safety rules. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I am afraid that I will have to suspend the two of you from the team for a period of two weeks." He raised his hand to silence Kim as he opened her mouth. "Miss Possible do you wish me to make it three?" Kim quickly shut her mouth. "Now both of you will not the physically able to participate in the cheer team until you both heal. I suggest you use the time constructively to rebuild this team and get ready for the cheer off. The whole team will have to work double hard to get ready." Mr. Barkin continued. "Miss. King here is the only one who was injured and had no part in causing the accident. She will be allowed to return to the team immediately. I think the three of you, Bonnie, Kim and Ron have paid for your mistakes. I suggest you start working together more. Miss Rockwaller, I think we need to leave now." Mr. Barkin ordered. "I take it that I will see all of you at school Monday?"

"Yes, sir." They all said.

**School Cafeteria - Lunchtime**

The school day had started with a small uproar when Kim, Ron and Tara had returned to school. They let it be known quietly but quickly about the accident but Bonnie was still being treated as an outcast. The students helped Kim and Ron as much as they could. Kim was using crutches to get around and was doing quite well. Tara had no problems with just her arm in a cast. Ron did cause some problems here and there. He had decked a couple of students accidentally with his arm sticking out like it was. A couple of students from the driver's ed class had gotten some reflectors to put them on Ron's arm. It did not take long for people to learn to duck when near Ron.

Kim was walking slowly down the lunch line picking out what she wanted to eat, while Josh helped her with her tray. Ron was next balancing his tray with one arm braced against his cast. Tara was right behind Ron. The four of them came of the lunchroom and started looking for a place to sit. Ron cleared his voice to get Kim's attention and he nodded to a place in the corner of the lunchroom. Kim saw Bonnie take a seat in the far corner. All the students who were sitting there got up and moved. Ron looked at Kim and smiled. Kim smiled back and whispered something to Josh while Ron did the same to Tara. All four of them crossed the lunchroom while turning down several offers of seats on the way and arrived at the table where Bonnie was sitting by herself. All four of them sat with Bonnie as if nothing in the world was wrong. Bonnie looked up from her meal and saw she was surrounded by the people she had hurt the most. She smiled slightly at Kim and then giggled at some joke Ron cracked. Soon she was smiling again and talking with Kim and Tara about ideas for the upcoming cheerleading meet.

Later, the five were leaving the lunch room when Mr. Barkin met Ron in the hallway. "Mr. Stoppable, the school just received a call from Middleton Hospital. They left a message. A Mr. and Mrs. Brannon asked that you come to the hospital as soon as you can. They told me what was going on. There is a police car to take you and Miss King to meet with them now." Ron paled when he heard the name of the parents and thought of the little girl, Katie. He glanced over to Tara, her blue eyes were wipe open. He took her hand and they went walking down the hall as fast at they could. Mr. Barkin walked in front clearing the way yelling. "Make a hole people, clear the way, make a hole!"

The police cruiser was waiting in from of the school. The officers helped Ron and Tara into the car. They got them get buckled in then took off in the direction of the hospital with lights flashing and siren blaring.

* * *

Greetings everyone, not a lot of action this time. They needed time to recoup and rest. They went to the children's ward to help. Ladies and gentlemen, if you ever want see the world sometimes from the short end of the stick, I suggest you visit a Children's hospital or ward. I have spent a great deal of time in these wards with my son. These wonderful strong kids deserve all the attention they can get. Their parents need all the support that can be given. To see small children undergoing major surgery, recovering from accidents, fighting cancer and other major diseases can break your heart. I wanted to place the teens here at least for a moment in hopes that they could bring some happiness and hope to a place that sometimes has little of either one. I hope to start updating more often as Rich and I get into the rhythm of producing "The Lotus Bloom". Thanks for your support. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are property of the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep – Chapter 15

**Middleton General Hospital**

The police cruiser carrying Ron and Tara came to a halt in front of the hospital. The officers got out and spun around to help Ron and Tara out of the car. They then trotted ahead to help with the doors and elevator. Tara took Ron's hand and they were escorted through the hall of the hospital. The staff and visitors clearing the way as the officers ran interference for the two teens. Ron glanced wide eyed at Tara.

"Katie!" he whispered.

Tara gasped as she remembered the little girl that they had visited. She then remembered that Katie's surgery was supposed to be today. Her parents had promised to call. "No" she thought. "not that precious little girl."

The officers led them down a hall then stopped and pointed; at the end of the hall stood Katie's parents. The mother was crying softly in the arms of her husband. Ron took Tara's hand and the two of them approached the parents. The husband touched his wife to get her attention then nodded in the direction of the two approaching teens. Tara moved in close to Ron and put her arm around his waist as he moved his arm up over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Ron, Tara." Katie's father spoke. "Thank you for coming."

Ron's voice shook as he asked "Katie is she?"

Katie's mother broke into a huge smile. "Ron, Tara, a little girl you know has been asking for you." She turned and opened the door and motioned the two teens into the room. The room was full of monitors and medical machinery. There were beeps and other sounds in the stillness of the darkened room. Katie's mother went to the side of the bed and motioned Ron and Tara over.

"Katie, Katie, Ron and Tara are here." she said quietly.

Ron and Tara approached the side of the bed and looked over the rails. Katie laid there her head wrapped in bandages.

"Ron, Tara, you came." Katie whispered. "I remembered, I remembered what you said, anything is possible for Team Possible."

"That's right kiddo." Ron whispered. "Looks like you are doing okay."

"Yeah" Katie murmured as she reached out her hand. Ron reached down and held between his hands. He fought to maintain his composure; he glanced next to him at Tara. He could tell she was struggling to not to cry herself.

"Hey, there, Katie; when you get better, maybe I can show you some cheerleader stuff like Kim and I do, would you like that." Tara whispered.

Katie smiled and nodded, then pulled her hand back and appeared to drift off to sleep.

Tara and Ron stepped back out of the room wiping their eyes. Tara turned and engulfed Ron in a hug as she sobbed silently. Katie's parent stood to the side then joined in the hug. They soon broke apart and Katie's father spoke.

"The doctor's told us they have never seen anyone with a stronger will to live than Katie. They nearly lost her a couple of time but she would always fight back. That watch you gave her. She held onto it right until they took her into the OR. Then they gave it back to her in recovery. They said she seemed to draw strength from it. There is no way we could ever thank you enough."

Ron reached out with his hand and shook Katie's father's hand.

"When she can have company on a regular basis, let me know. I know certain Kim Possible that would love to meet Katie. Then when she gets home, give us a call and Tara and I will come over and she and Tara can play a little." Ron told the parents.

"That is a deal" said Katie's father.

Ron and Tara gave the parent's a final hug and turned to leave. There stood Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Ron, if anyone ever says you are not the hero, I will slap them silly. Kim knows there is more to being a hero than beating the villains. Heroes come in all forms; some have a gift of humanity that the regular person can never touch. You are such a hero Ron Stoppable. God bless you son."

Mrs. Possible stepped forward and gave Ron a hug. Then she pulled Tara over.

"Tara, take care of this one." Mrs. Possible whispered in her ear.

Tara smiled back and took Ron's arm and they walked back out of the hospital. The police cruiser was waiting and after they entered the car it pulled away silently.

**High School gym – three weeks later**

The team was dripping sweat as they went through routine after routine. With all that they were going through the girls really felt for Ron. He was doing as much as they were and be was wearing the maddog suit and head.

"Alright everyone take a break." Kim said.

Everyone stopped and fell to the floor where they were. They had been driving themselves hard to prepare for the cheer offs. Kim, Ron and Bonnie's suspension had ended and the casts had come off of Kim, Ron and Tara. Kim and Ron had to work especially hard to get back in shape. Bonnie had designed some routines with Kim and the others helping that were quite good even Kim had to admit. The truce between Bonnie and Kim had become tedious at times with the pressure of the upcoming cheer off.

Now that everyone was resting; Tara and Kim helped Ron over to the bleachers to sit down and then they helped him take off his mad dog head. They pulled back at the smell coming from the suit.

"Whoa! Ron, didn't you use deodorant?" Kim gasped.

"Yeah, I did, and plenty of powder, but after this workout it sort of went away." Ron gasped fanning himself.

Bonnie came over with a water bottle. "Here you go Ice-man." She said as she gave him the bottle.

She gasped when she got close enough.

"Whoa" she stepped back fanning her face.

"K, don't you think we have had enough practice?" she asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Bonnie, the routines you came up with work great."

"Of course, I thought of them." Bonnie smirked.

Kim, Tara and Ron rolled their eyes as they prepared to go get a shower. The other cheerleaders gasped as Ron walked by and they all gave him a wide berth. When Ron entered the men's locker room there were several exclamations and shouts.

**Cheer off**

The Middleton Cheer Team had checked in at the main desk and was now warming up in one of the practice areas.

"Well, Tara, we meet again." A smooth icy voice said.

Tara turned and smiled. "Dena, I saw the old school name on the list, fancy meeting you here." The Middleton team came up to stand behind Tara as she spoke to Dena. Ron slipped off his mascot head and stood beside Tara while Kim came up on the other side. Then Bonnie joined them.

Deana smiled while a burly young man who was dressed as a bull and two scowling girls joined her.

"Well" the mascot of the team growled. "It's the Middleton Mad Dog his own self. Hey, Mad Dog, fought any bulls lately?"

"Sure, we had hamburgers the next day; couple real good steaks grilled just right, little salad. Fighting a bull is no big; they are mostly full of bull….." Ron started to say.

"Ron!" Tara exclaimed as she elbowed him.

The other mascot's face turned red and he got right in Ron's face and said "Bring it on Dog face."

"Yo, dude, personal space, and your breath, the south end of a north bound bull smells better." Ron said with a smile.

"Why you little…" The other teen exclaimed.

"Mike, deal with it." Dena hissed.

Dena sauntered up to Tara. "You need to teach your boyfriend some manners before someone collars him."

"Dena, Ron has faced 30 foot robots, lasers, muscle bound goons, and freaks beyond imagination. I don't believe he would be the least bit concerned with a muscle-bound bully whose jersey number matches his IQ." Tara mentioned smoothly. Kim and Bonnie giggled at that exchange.

Dena stepped over to face Bonnie. "Well, you must be Bonnie Rockwaller, I've heard of you. Next time you want to take out your competition you do more than spill water on the floor. If that is all you could come up with then we are going to wipe the floor with all of you."

Bonnie smiled her famous Bonnie smile. "Bring it on. Oh by the way I heard Kim, Ron and Tara had a great time at the dance that night. Where was your date?"

Dena turned beet red and stomped off taking her team with her.

Kim turned to Ron, Tara and Bonnie. "Well, that was a good start." Then she broke into a huge smile. "Good going you three; teamwork all the way."

Kim then turned to the rest of the team. "OK guys, I think these three have set the stage for us. Now we have to live up to what we say we can do."

**Later**

The time for final competitions of the day had come. The two teams competing for the final competition would be Middleton High and Southern Hopewell High, the team Dena was on. Both squads had been working with a number of routines and it was now time for the final routines for each team to be presented. The Middleton team practiced the routine where Kim, Ron and Tara had been injured.

Kim prepared to run and be boasted by Ron to the top of the pyramid, but she stumbled and went down with a shout of pain. The team spilled off the tower and ran to help. She lay clutching her ankle.

"Ron, I think I sprained it" Kim said as he knelt at her side. Ron took her ankle in his hands and gingerly felt it. Kim whimpered a little.

Mr. Barkin knelt at her side. "Well, Miss Possible, looks like we may have to forfeit. You can't walk and we don't have time for a new routine."

"No, Mr. Barkin, we can do it. Tara and I can switch places. We dropped one person since the accident and Tara has been practicing with Bonnie. Bonnie will take Tara's place and Tara will take mine."

Tara turned white. "Kim you can't be serious. I can't do what you do. I'm not good enough."

Bonnie sneered "Tara as much as I would like to take your place, can you think of better way to stuff that snot-nosed Dena back in the hole she came from. You can do it girl, let's get out there and take that crowd down."

Ron took Tara's hand "You can do it babe."

Tara looked at Kim who nodded "Go for it!"

Dena's team went first performing almost flawlessly, except a bobble when Dena did her finishing part. They were using a routine very similar to Middleton's.

Bonnie led the team onto the performance floor and they gave the performance of their lives nailing every move. Ron moved silently among them making sure each was safe and all movements were complete. Then the time for the finishing tower came; one by one, the cheerleader fell into place and the tower rose. Bonnie gave Ron a smile as he boasted her into position. Now came time for Tara. The Middleton tower was a tall as Southern Hopewell tower had been. Then the crowd realized that Middleton was going to add one more. Dena leaned forward to watch. Ron turned and signaled Tara to start her tumbling run. Tara nodded and tumbled across the floor. Kim could not have done better. Then Tara landed in front of Ron and he boosted her into the air. She did a flip and landed on Bonnie's shoulders perfectly. She slowly rose straight and put her arms in the air to signal the finish of the routine.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause while the judges made their final marks. Tara jumped down and Ron caught her and set her down. He then turned and caught Bonnie as she jumped down in turn. The whole team screamed and cheered as they left the platform. Kim stood and joined in the celebration.

"Kim, your foot, what…." Ron said. Then he smiled.

Kim smiled back. "I thought Tara and Bonnie needed a little boost in confidence. I knew they could do it. In fact I think Tara did a better job than me. Plus to have Tara make the big move ought to take the wind out of Dena's sails just a bit. Then also to have Bonnie lead them in the final routine couldn't hurt either."

Later the two top teams were called to the stage. Dena glared at Tara as she stood with Kim and Ron. The judges came up from their table and gathered to the podium. The head judge reached forward and turned on the microphone. There was a slight squeal of feedback that made everyone wince for a moment. The judge laid his papers down and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges have finished the scoring for today's competition. We have had many great teams on this stage today. It came down to two excellent teams. The judges had to work hard to score these last two teams. We are pleased to announce that the winners of the meet today are The Middleton Mad Dogs." The announcer said.

"And in addition to the first place award, two members of the Middleton squad have been selected for a special spirit award. Those two squad members are Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara King. Their award is presented for their devotion, skill and teamwork after the injury to a member of the team that threatened the finish of their main routine. Congratulations to the Middleton MadDogs."

The celebration on the field and on the bus was loud and long. The team had gathered for many pictures after the meet with the trophies that they were taking back to Middleton. Everyone smiled at Kim's foot seeming to be better so fast. Bonnie was in her element, as of course she was taking the lion's share of the credit, but did give Tara the accolades for making the move that even Kim had trouble making.

**Middleton High School Lunchroom**

Josh, Kim, Tara and Ron were eating lunch together the next day. The cheerleading team was the talk of the school. Bonnie and Tara were especially praised for their individual awards. Also Ron's comments to the Hopewell team mascot were widely spread throughout the school with great relish.

The four friends were taking just a few moments together before heading to the next class.

BEEP BEEP DE BEEP

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade." She said.

Wade's face showed some concern. "Kim, Ron, Drakken is on the move again; he broke into a GJ lab and guys, umm."

Kim and Ron's looked at each other. Wade had never been at a loss for words.

"What is it Wade?" Kim asked.

"Guys, he was after the old battle suit technology this time, we don't know if he got any full suits, the lab is pretty much a shambles so they really don't know what he got. Dr. Director said that it was up to the both of you. You can pass on this one and no one would think any less of you. Especially after what happened to you the last time you faced Drakken and Shego with the suits."

Tara grabbed Ron's hand as Josh did the same with Kim. Kim looked over at Ron who nodded.

"Wade, tell Dr. Director that we are on our way. Get us a ride here ASAP." Kim told Wade as they walked out.

Josh and Tara followed them. Tara grabbed Ron and turned him to face her. "Ron, you don't have to do this. I heard what Wade said. They would understand, you don't have to go."

Josh stopped Kim as she and Ron started to pull their stuff out of their lockers.

"Kim, Tara is right, you two don't have to go. The last time you two faced those two freaks they came close to killing the both of you. If you go now they just might finish the job."

"Kim, Ron, we just don't want to lose the both of you." Tara said her voice cracking.

Kim and Ron looked around. The halls were full of students watching and listening to what was going on but before Kim could say anything Ron began to speak.

"Josh, Tara, everybody, Kim and I hope that you can understand. This is what Kim and I do. We know that Drakken and Shego are most likely waiting for us. But we have to do this. If someone else goes and they get hurt or killed; Kim and I could never forgive ourselves."

Ron turned to Tara as he pulled his bag from his locker. "Tara, go to the Possible's. Whenever Kim and I have a mission such as this everyone gathers there."

"Josh" Kim said. "You also need to go. Both of you and your parents, all of you will be welcome."

"Ready, Kim?" Ron asked. Kim nodded and turned to take a few steps then she turned and went back to face Josh.

"Wait for me." She said and gently kissed him. "I'll be back."

Ron turned to Tara; he gave her a gentle kiss. "Same here kiddo."

The two teens turned to see Mr. Barkin standing there. He had walked up about the time Ron spoke. He faced them for a second. He smiled and nodded. Then his stern face returned and he spun in place.

"Clear the halls, coming through, make a hole" he yelled as he escorted the two teens out to the field.

He cleared the way for Kim and Ron as the helicopter landed on the outside. Josh and Tara followed close behind as Kim and Ron ran from the school and jumped into the helicopter. The blades sped up the wind blast swirling Tara's hair as she stood with Josh. The helicopter leaped into the air and disappeared over the horizon.

The students returned back into the school. Josh and Tara just stood there watching the horizon. Mr. Barkin stepped up behind the two of them.

"Mr. Mankey, Miss King, I have already given instructions for the two of you to be checked out. Your parents have been contacted. They will be picking you up shortly. I suggest the two of you head for Miss Possible's."

**The Helicopter**

Kim and Ron got a surprise after the helicopter had taken off, loaded onto the helicopter where two fully functional battle suits with the manuals. Kim and Ron put them after reviewing the manuals, they sat down and waited. The helicopter would take them to their flight.

"Kim, I need to borrow the Kimmunicator"

Kim passed the device over to him and he called Wade. "Wade, patch me through to Tara's grand-dad."

"Done Ron" Wade said.

The Kimmunicator's speakers sounded the phone ringing at Tara's grandparent's home.

"Hello, King residence" said Tara's grandfather.

"Roscoe, this is Ron."

"Ron, my boy, it is great to hear you." Roscoe said happily.

"Roscoe, it's a code red." Ron said flatly.

All cheer vanished from Roscoe's voice. "Ron, did I hear you say, code red."

"Yes, sir, Kim and I are already in the air." Ron said.

"Where do you need me to go?" Roscoe asked.

"Head for Kim's house, ask Squirrel for directions. I think Tara and Josh are going to need you on this one Roscoe. They were with us when we got the call." Ron stated.

"On my way son" Roscoe said and the line went dead. Ron handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim and sat back. Kim sat next to him and took his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's do it." Ron said.

**Possible Residence **

The TV in the living room was on the main news channel for the area. Voices were heard in quiet mummers. The house was full with Josh and Tara and their parents along with the Stoppables and the Possibles. The tweebs had long since retreated to their room to get away from so many adults. Tara and Josh both paced around the living room as the adults mainly stayed in the kitchen and den. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Possible went to answer it. Tara's grandfather was ushered into the kitchen.

"Dad" Squirrel said. "I figured Ron had called you when you asked for directions. I imagine you will want to see Josh and Tara."

"Yeah, Ron wanted me to be with them." Roscoe said.

"Granddaddy" Tara squealed when she saw her grandfather. She ran across the room and into his arms.

"Granddaddy, Ron is.." she started.

"I know buttercup, Ron called me from the helicopter. He told me of the situation." Roscoe said. "You must be Kim's friend, Josh." Roscoe turned to shake Josh's hand.

"Yes, sir. Kim told me about being with all of you at the farm." Josh mentioned.

"Josh, Ron asked me to come be with you and Tara. I am a member of a special support group for people who have been situations as Kim and Ron. Ron thought I might be able to help the two of you. Let's take a walk outside."

Roscoe gathered the two teens one under each arm and headed out the back door.

Josh glanced at Roscoe. "You mean Ron took time out of the mission to call you and make sure that we would be okay?"

Roscoe smile "Yeppers, he sure did."

Josh's face broke into a small smile, "Man, he could be facing the fight of his life but took the time to look after Tara and me."

The three found some chairs under a tree in the rear yard and sat down.

"Josh, are you scared son?" Roscoe asked.

"I don't know, I mean I knew Kim and Ron did this stuff, the whole school did. But until the news broke about that mission I never really thought that she or Ron could…could…"

"Die" Roscoe finished Josh's sentence for him. Tara leaned over on her Grandfather sniffing.

"You know" Roscoe said. "I am proud of the two of you. Most teens would have dumped Kim and Ron long ago; they would not be willing to handle the pressure. You know what they do yet you stick with them. Why? I know all about Tara, so Josh tell me why do you stay with Kim?"

Josh settled back into this chair. "I really don't know; Kim is so unusual, she is so strong sometimes yet there are times that she seems to need to be held just like any other girl. She doesn't want to be pampered but she does seem to need me to be there at times."

"That sounds about right, Josh. Let me tell you. Sometimes I think those left behind are just as much heroes as the heroes in the news. Kim and Ron have needed and will continue to need the two of you. They need you as you give them something to hang onto. Something real, something they need very badly. You see they have each other while they are on duty, yet the normal times they need someone else. They also need someone to be there when they come off of a mission. They need someone who understands them and accepts them for who they are and what they do."

Josh stood and turned to look out over Middleton. The stars were starting to come out and a slight breeze came up. Tara stood and walked beside him and took his arm. The breeze caught her hair and twirled it in the air. The two teens turned and looked at each other. Their eyes locked as they each came to a decision. Josh spoke as he looked back over the city.

"Tara, I think two people are going to need us when they get back, and they are coming back. "

Tara nodded. "You are so right, Josh, no matter what. By the way, why don't you join me during my next training session with Kim and Ron? We may never go on a mission, but we need to be prepared if they ever need us."

Tara squeezed Josh's arm and turned back around to see her grandfather smiling at them. He stepped up behind the two teens as they watched the horizon. He placed his hands on their shoulders and waited with them.

**Possible Residence later that evening  
**

It was late and everyone had been moving from room to room talking and checking the news on the TV. Soon the screen was filled with a message saying "Special Report".

The screen cleared to show the main local news anchor. "We interrupt this evenings programming for this special news report. Earlier we reported that Team Possible had been called to duty once again, however this time it was to attempt to once again apprehend Dr. Drakken and the individual known as Shego. Normally this would not have been a problem however, it has been discovered that the individuals that Team Possible were after were armed with the same weapons system that nearly killed the two teens of Team Possible just over a year ago. Team Possible tracked the individuals to a section of industrial and commercial buildings in Sao Paulo, Brazil. The ensuing battle leveled almost 4 blocks of buildings. The workers and other citizens in the area where escorted from the area by the different members of Team Possible while the other fought with the two villains. It is known that the individuals known as Dr. Drakken and Shego were able to escape but without the technology and equipment they had recently stolen. The full condition of Team Possible is unknown at this time, but is rumored that a medivac helicopter landed in the area of destroyed buildings and two stretchers bearing the members of Team Possible were placed on the helicopter. Their condition is unknown at this time."

The screen changed as the regular programming started again. The phone rang and Mr. Possible answered it.

"Oh hi. Dr. Director."

Mr. Possible faced the wall as he spoke. Not another sound could be heard. The parents were all standing. Tara and Josh were standing in the door to the kitchen waiting, hoping.

"Yes, we just saw the news report. Was it really that bad? Worse? I understand. Betty, what about Kim and Ron?"

Mr. Possible sighed and bowed his head. He began rubbing the back of his neck in a move similar to Ron's. Mrs. Possible went to her husband's side.

"Oh," Mr. Possible said closing his eyes. "I understand, they will be coming in where? I mean which hospital?"

At the mention of hospital there were several gasps and Tara began to sniffle.

"Ok, thank you Betty. We will be there. Oh, and what else, again, you mean a second one, has that ever happened before? I understand. Yes, thanks for calling."

Mr. Possible slowly turned and placed the phone back on the cradle. He hung his head and sighed. He turned to face the assembled group in the room. He sighed again struggling with the news he was going to report. As he raised his head to speak, everyone noticed the incredible smile spreading across his face.

"AlllllRight" he yelled throwing both his arms into the air. He danced around, grabbing his wife and started swinging her around the room as he cheered at the top of his voice.

"They are perfectly fine. Some bumps and bruises, but that is it." He said finally when he stopped dancing.

Josh closed his eyes and sat down next to Tara, she sat in his lap sighing in relief.

"That was Dr. Director." Mr. Possible continued. "Kim and Ron found Drakken and Shego in an industrial and commercial complex there in Sao Paulo. The fight leveled the place, but Drakken and Shego got away. Kim and Ron switched fighting as the other would help get civilian out of the area. Dr. Director told me Ron used the Lotus Blade as a shield to protect the civilians and the two of them. Kim and Ron recovered all of the stolen material and suits. The GJ medical staff wants Kim and Ron to spend the night in the hospital here just for observation, but that is all. GJ is flying the two of them in now. They are sending a transport van for all of us. Let's get ready."

The four families waited on the landing field as the helicopter came in for landing. The Blackhawk flared and settled to the ground. The windblast caused those waiting to step back a bit, except for Tara and Josh. They seemed to lean into the wind seemingly knowing that the sooner the wind was over the sooner they would be reunited with Kim and Ron. Tara and Josh watched as the door on the side of the Blackhawk opened and Kim and Ron stepped down onto the tarmac. Tara squealed when she saw Ron and Josh let out a whoop. The two teens ducked under the rope separating them from the landing area and ran toward the two special persons in their lives.

Kim and Ron looked up and saw Josh and Tara running toward them. The two teens heroes were limping but limped faster then as the four got closer the limps disappear and the two couples collided at full speed. The two guys spun the two girls in the sheer joy of the reunion. The two couple settled down into their own worlds as lips found lips and eyes locked into eyes. Sighs, giggles and caresses passed between the couples as the group of parents went to join their children.

**Middleton Hospital**

Kim and Ron were is a semiprivate room so the two teens could be together. Josh sat on Kim's bed and Tara was snuggled up to Ron.

Dr. Anthony Burns, one of the doctors at the hospital was talking with Kim and Ron.

"Well, Kim, Ron both of you have some small flash burns, some cuts and some scratches that I assume came from the explosions. Kim you have a number of bruises and a sprained ankle. Ron you are bruised up really well and you sprained your wrist. Both of you were exposed to some chemicals which is one reason we wanted to keep you both here tonight. Unless something comes up I would imagine you both will go home tomorrow."

All four teens smiled at the news. Josh leaned back against the back of the bed and Kim cuddled up to him sighing a happy sigh. The parents had been in for awhile but then left the four teens alone. Mrs. Possible had secured her permission for Tara and Josh to stay in the room for the night as long as they stayed in the rollaway beds supplied in the room.

The time for visiting hours was over and the parents gathered in the lobby to say goodbye. Mr. Possible signaled that he had something to tell them and they gathered around. He spoke quietly to them. Mr. and Mrs. Mankey and the King's were surprised at the news. The Stoppables' just smiled.

Dr. Possible finished and said. "Mr. and Mrs. Mankey, Squirrel, Sunny, I think Josh and Tara will want to be there so, as soon as I know more I will let you know."

Back in the room the four teens had settled down for the evening. Josh and Tara lying asleep right there beside Kim and Ron in the Rolla beds. . The two couples were asleep hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.

Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep – Chapter 16

Kim and Ron relaxed in the living room at her house. Tara and Josh would arrive soon so they could all head for school. The two teens were still a little sore, but they were able to move around with no problem. Yet Tara and Josh noticed something this time they had never noticed before, Kim and Ron were different, they were easily startled, they acted distant, they having trouble with their concentration, and their tempers were short on occasion. The two teen heroes were normally edgy after a particularly difficult mission but this time something was different. Josh and Tara just put it off till they could talk to Roscoe.

"Hey Angel, how are you this morning?" Josh asked as he entered the Possible living room. Kim was sitting on the couch and she smiled as Josh entered.

Tara came in behind Josh and went straight to Ron. "And how is my Ronnie, this morning?"

Ron grinned at Tara as he stood. "I guess we are both doing pretty well. Just a little tired. You two ready to head to school?"

"That's what we are here for." Josh said with a smile. He reached for Kim's hand and noticed that it was shaking slightly. She smiled at him as she shook her hand out like it was wet then took his hand. Josh helped Kim to her feet and put his arm around her as she stood.

"Come on, Ron, let's go, we don't what Barkin on our cases this morning." Tara joked smiling.

"I'm coming" Ron snapped back. He then turned around to stare into space as Tara's eyes flew open wide at the manner he had talked to her. There was complete silence in the house as everyone looked at Ron. He turned back to Tara and took her into his arms.

"Sorry, Tara, oh I am so sorry. I've just been a little out of sorts for the past couple of days." He said as he held her close.

Ron forced his trademark goofy grin and took her hand.

"Come on let's go, we need to get a move on."

"Josh, can you come here a minute?" Mrs. Possible called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Mrs. P" Josh answered. "Why don't the three of you head for the car? I'll be there in just a minute."

Kim, Ron and Tara headed out of the door to Josh's car.

Josh entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Possible standing there with her arms crossed with a worried look across her face.

"Josh, both of them have been like that ever sense they came home. Kim is not sleeping well, and I noticed that shaking hands deal. Mrs. Stoppable called and told me that she was worried about Ron. She told me that he has been short-tempered and also not sleeping well."

"I think you might want to call Tara's grandfather. The last time I spoke with him he told me some things to look for when Kim and Ron might need help. I don't know what happened on this last mission but it has really affected them. They need some help whether they know it or not." Josh suggested.

"Thanks Josh, just needed another opinion, I'll get up with Richard as soon as I can and have me call his father. Now you better go. Oh here."

Mrs. Possible have Josh a list and some money.

"This is some stuff I need from the store, if you would help Kim get it I would appreciate. This will also give you an excuse talking to me. Now get moving." Mrs. Possible ordered.

"I'll take of everything, and also grab Tara on the side and let her know what is happening." Josh turned and headed out the door to the other calling him to come on.

**Middleton High School  
**  
Kim and Ron were sitting in Latin class. This was their first class for that day and there was a major test that day. Mrs. Horne the teacher had passed out the test and the students began. Kim and Ron glanced at each other shrugged and began their tests. Soon Mrs. Horne noticed that Kim and Ron were both acting strangely. This was one of Ron's better classes but it seemed that he was having difficulty with the test. He keep rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the paper. Miss Possible seemed to be having difficulty with the test. She would try and write something then stop shake her head and just go to the next problem. Mrs. Horne kept a watch on them till time was up.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, could you both stay for a moment." Mrs. Horne asked.

"What's wrong, Kimmie, you and the loser get caught cheating?" Bonnie asked with a sneer.

"Miss Rockwaller, unless you proof of any cheating, I would be careful of saying anything. Especially with your last grade." Mrs. Horne announced to within hearing distance.

Bonnie's face went vivid red. "Whatever" she hissed and stalked out the door.

Mrs. Horne stood and closed the door behind Bonnie, then turned back to her desk. She rummaged through the papers on her desk and found the two teens papers. She looked over them then gazed up at the two of them with surprise. Both tests were barely completed and looked like the answers went all over both papers. Mrs. Horne stared up at Kim and Ron.

"Would you two mind telling me what is going on here. Just from what I can see here, I can tell you that both of these are failing papers. This is completely unlike both of you. Now I heard about that last mission, did that mission effect your preparation for this test?"

Kim and Ron looked at their feet, then each other then the ceiling.

"We studied Mrs. Horne, it's just….." Kim started to speak then stopped as she threw up her hands.

"Well, I haven't decided how much this test will count toward your final grade, but both of you need to straighten yourselves out. I would suggest stopping these missions for awhile. I will also suggest some extra credit work for both of you to help with these grades. Now, head for your next class, I will give you both a hall pass and a tardy excuse slip for your next class." Mrs. Horne stared at Kim and Ron as she waved the failing papers at them.

"Yes, Mrs. Horne." Kim and Ron answered. They picked up their books and headed for their next class which was gym. Mr. Barkin frowned at the excuse slips and told the two teens to dress out and get to class. Barkin was passing through the dressing room as Ron was changing and he stopped and stared. Ron's back was a mass of black and blue bruises. There also appeared to be a number of scrapes across sections of his back. Barkin shook his head and continued out into the gym.

Kim and Ron had finished changing and were waiting to join the classes. They did not see Bonnie sitting back behind and above them on the bleachers. Bonnie whispered something to one of her friends and silently giggled. She picked up one of her larger textbooks and crept up behind Kim and Ron. The two teens were standing there quietly when Bonnie dropped the book behind them. When it hit the floor it sounded like a small explosion.

Both Kim and Ron yelled and leaped from their spot. Everyone turned to see Kim jump into fighting position. Ron was enveloped in a blue haze as they stood back to back. Everyone might have thought if funny till they looked at Kim and Ron's faces. They saw something they had never seen in the two friends. That was shock and fear. Both teens were wide-eyed and stood back to back eyes searching watching for the smallest movement.

Bonnie started to laugh but her laugh choked off as Ron turned to the sound of her laughter. She saw his eyes burning blue, and then out of the air the Lotus Blade appeared and molded into the shape of a spear. Ron hurled it in Bonnie's direction. She dodged and the spear embedded itself in a seat near her. It then changed back into the blade shape and flew back to Ron. Kim was backing up to Ron when a loose basketball rolled to her feet, in a smooth spinning motion she grabbed the ball and hurled it at the far wall. It hit the brick wall with such force that it exploded.

Students screamed and ran to the far end of the gym. Mr. Barkin ran up and touched Kim on the shoulder. In an instant he found himself sailing through the air to land on the floor. He looked up to Kim above him arm drawn back ready for another blow. Her eyes blank yet wild. Ron already as her side backing her up.

"POSSIBLE, STOPPABLE, STAND DOWN!" Barkin yelled.

Kim and Ron seemed to hesitate then they blinked their eyes. They both seem to cave inward. Their eyes cleared as they looked around, Kim realized she had Mr. Barkin on the floor and she pulled back.

Mr. Barkin stood and raised his hands palms outward and open.

"Kim, Ron, stand down." He said quietly.

"Monique, go get Tara and Josh right now." He ordered. Monique nodded and ran from the gym.

"Kim, Ron, you are at school. You are not on a mission, you are safe, and no one here is going to hurt you." Mr. Barkin continued.

"Clear the gym, everyone out." Barkin ordered.

The students left the gym quickly, as the last students left Tara and Josh entered the gym with Monique. They slowly approached Kim and Ron.

"Kim, Ron; Tara and Josh are here." Mr. Barkin said quietly. "Tara, Josh, do not approach them; just let them see you, talk to them quietly."

Tara and Josh nodded quietly and moved so that Kim and Ron could see them.

Kim and Ron were still back to back, but did not seem to be in full battle mode. They slowly relaxed. Then they both seem to lose all strength as they sat down. Josh and Tara stepped quickly forward but were stopped by the gazes from Kim and Ron. They knelt close to both of them speaking softly.

"Kim, Ron, take it easy, no one is going to hurt you."

"Tara, you need to call your grandfather and right now." Josh whispered.

Tara pulled out her phone and called her grandfather. "Granddaddy, that thing you said to watch out for has happened. Yes, sir, it happened in the gym, Josh and I are there now. Whatever happened, Kim had Mr. Barkin on the floor and from what I have heard Ron came close to hurting Bonnie. "

Tara walked over to Mr. Barkin and handed him the phone. "Mr. Barkin, my grandfather wants to speak with you."

Mr. Barkin took the phone. "This is Steve Barkin. Yes, Mr. King, I have heard of you from Tara, and I know of your group. I think you better get one of the members of your group to the Possible residence as soon as you can. I will discharge Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable for health reasons for the rest of the day."

Barkin closed the phone and gave it back to Tara and nodded. "Tara, you and Josh get Kim and Ron dressed and back to Kim's house. I will sign both of you out along with Kim and Ron. Don't press them, don't push them into anything. I would not suggest even touching them unless they make the first move. They have suffered a rather bad shock and they need time to recover. It was only a matter of time that this would happen. They are only teenagers, and the world expects them to handle pressures that most adult can't handle. Go ahead now get them home."

Mr. Barkin stormed into the school office and gave instructions to the secretary about Kim, Ron, Josh and Tara. Then he went to the card file and looked up Bonnie's class list. He then went to the intercom system and called the teacher.

"Mr. Warren, is Miss Rockwaller in your class at this moment? She is. Good then inform her that she has 5 minutes to be in my office. She will need to bring all the books she will need for the next few days as she just got herself a little time away from school."

**The Possible Residence**

The Possible home was quiet as numerous adults moved through out the house. A number of them wore the uniform of GJ medical staff. The Possibles and the Stoppables were seated in the living room. Roscoe King was there speaking with a Dan Baker, who was member of the support group and had been there to help Kim and Ron. He nodded as Roscoe shook his hand, he then turned and left.

Josh came down the stairs quietly as Tara arrived from the back room. Both of them were haggard and frightened. There was a GJ medical staff person with both of them.

Tara went up to the Stoppables. "Ron is finally asleep. They had to give him something to help him go to sleep. I have never heard Ron cry before, but I just got a real good dose. He broke down after we talked for awhile."

Josh spoke up. "The same for Kim. She is finally asleep."

The doctor from GJ spoke up. "They both have had a severe shock. We learned that a prank was played on them at school. A prank that simulated the sound of an explosion right behind them. They in their own words went into "mission mode". I know of the capabilities of this team. They could have gone through most military teams at that moment. We are very lucky that Mr. Barkin realized what was happening and got everyone out and got Kim and Ron calmed down. Right now those two young people are hurting, not physically, but on the inside. They both have been on almost continuous missions lately. This last mission was the key. Those suits they had to wear to fight Drakken and Shego nearly killed the two of them last time. The destruction that was laid down and the pressure to complete the mission and not harm any civilians had to be hard on the two of them."

Mrs. Possible stood and asked. "What can we do?"

Roscoe spoke up. "Anne, I have arranged for Kim and Ron to join a group of us. We help each other through these times. I think letting them go on with a normal life as much as possible is the best thing. I have arranged for Tara and Josh to attend another support group for those partnered with needs like Kim and Ron have and will have."

"How about the Global Justice Dinner that will be here Friday night?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Dr. Director came into the room at that point. "The medical staff has assured me that the two of them will be able to attend. Besides, it wouldn't do for the two main honorees to not be able to attend."

Dr. Director turned to Josh and Tara. "So this is Josh and Tara, well I must say that Team Possible has excellent taste in friends. I hope that both of you know that your participation will be very important Friday night."

Josh smiled. "Yes, ma'am, when Tara and I found out what was going to happen you could not keep us away with a pack of wild dogs."

"Thank you, Josh and Tara; this will be a special night for Kim and Ron." Dr. Director said smiling.

**Upperton Convention Center**

The Convention Center was abuzz with action as foreign dignitaries, local government leaders, and other personalities as well as many students and teachers from Middleton High School. There was even a table reserved for the Cheerleading Squad. The Center's main hall had settled down after the dinner. This was Global Justice's annual dinner. Kim, Ron and their parents were at a reserved table along with a Tara and Josh. Tara was wearing a formal gown; Josh was in a black tux. Kim and Ron were in uniform. Josh had been drinking some water at the Possible residence when Kim had walked in the kitchen in full uniform. This was the first time he had seen her in uniform and it was a slight shock.

The dinner was over and Dr. Director stood at the podium. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight is a special night for Global Justice. This is our annual awards dinner and tonight we gather near the home of two of our own. Team Possible."

Dr. Director proceeded with the program until she came to a part of the program at the end that was titled special awards.

Dr. Director stood at the podium. "Tonight is a historic night for Global Justice. We are to honor a special team that has been a great asset to Global Justice. Honor Guard will you please escort the honoree's to the stage please."

Four GJ agents marched to the table where Kim and Ron were seated and saluted. "Agent Kimberly Ann Possible, Agent Ronald Adrian Stoppable, will you please accompany us to the main stage with your friends."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then to Josh and Tara. The four of them stood, Kim taking Josh's arm and Tara taking Ron's. The honor guard escorted the four to the stage where Kim and Ron stood to the side of the podium and Tara and Josh stepped back. The students that had been invited to the dinner marveled at Kim and Ron standing on stage in full military style uniforms.

"Global Justice agents, Attention to Orders." Stated Dr. Director.

Kim and Ron snapped to attention as did every agent in the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight is a historic night. In the entire history of Global Justice the Honor Medal of Crossed Palms has only been given a number of times. Team Possible were the youngest receipts of the highest honor for bravery and dedication that GJ can give. However tonight, we honor Team Possible again with a historic second Honor Medal of Crossed Palms, never before in the history of Global Justice has this honor ever been repeated."

The entire audience rose in applause, none louder than the table of cheerleaders, with the exception of one brunette headed young lady who remained seated with crossed arms and a cross face.

Dr. Director continued "By order of the Global Justice command staff, be it known that on that day in Sao Paulo Brazil, that Agent Kimberly Ann Possible and Agent Ronald Adrian Stoppable did pursue, locate and engage in combat one Drew Lipski aka Dr. Drakken and one Shego. Team Possible had been ordered to find and recover vital combat suits and technology that had been stolen by Dr. Drakken and Shego. Team Possible entered the area wearing the same combat suits stolen by Dr. Drakken. This was the same technology that nearly led to the deaths of Team Possible just over a year ago. Team Possible located Dr. Drakken and Shego in a populated industrial area of Sao Paulo. They engaged in combat with their adversaries and in the mean time Team Possible had to evacuate the workers in the area. Team Possible worked in tandem with each other to get the locals out of the area and also stop Dr. Drakken and Shego. Team Possible at the extreme risk of their own lives were able to defeat Dr. Drakken and Shego, recover the technology and keep the noncombatants safe. For their dedication to their orders, for recovering the stolen material and data and for keeping the local populace safe in the midst of a major battle that ending in the destruction of 4 blocks of Sao Paulo, it is the decision that Agent Kim Possible and Agent Ronald Stoppable be awarded for the second time the Honor Medal of Crossed Palms. Will the presenters step forward."

Josh and Tara stepped up to the side of Kim and Ron. Two GJ agents stepped up to them with two pillow upon which lay the medal hanging on the ribbon. Josh and Tara picked up the medals by the ribbon and placed them over Kim and Ron's heads. Each then gave their loves a peck on the cheek and stood to their sides. The entire audience roared with laughter and applause as both Kim and Ron's faces bloomed brilliant red.

**Camp Brilliant Water **

It was spring break and the four friends were camping at Camp Brilliant Water. It had been only a few weeks since the awards ceremony. GJ had given Kim and Ron a leave of absence. The news release had said the leave was in thanks for their award. In reality the leave was to give the two teens some time to collect themselves. They had been in the groups with Roscoe and his friends. They also had participated in a number of sessions with Josh and Tara.

Over the past weeks Kim and Ron had gotten over most of the incident at school. Bonnie had been suspended for only for a couple of days for causing an incident at the school. She still hassled Kim and Ron but if Ron gave her a certain look she would make excuses to be somewhere else. The students at the award ceremony had spread the word and pictures of Kim and Ron around the school. Mr. Barkin placed one of the pictures in his office.

Now the four of them were camping out for a few days. They had a backwoods campsite overlooking the lake. Josh and Tara were learning when to be close to the two teens and when to give them room. Kim and Ron were still recovering from the mission and the incident at school and the two couples were growing closer each day. It was early evening and the four teens were sitting around the fire in the middle of their campsite. The girls shared a tent as did the guys. Tonight was the last night of their trip and tomorrow they would have to hike out. But tonight as the fire died, the two couples stood and gazed out over the lake. A crescent moon was shining bright over the lake as the two couples each embraced. Kim and Ron knew that they would always be friends and that was all. Josh and Tara both knew that they dearly loved their partners and that their partners would always have a special place for each other.

Ron turned to Tara and reached up to pull a stray hair from in front of her face. Tara looked into the brown eyes of a guy who to so many a great hero. But to her, he was a fine growing man, whom she loved dearly. She placed her head on his shoulder and melted into his embrace. Her head seemed to fit his shoulder just perfect.

Josh had turned Kim to him and pulled her into an embrace. He knew that he dearly loved this girl who was a hero to millions, but to him she was just a very special girl who needed him. Kim looked up and saw Ron and Tara in an embrace. She smiled at her blonde haired partner. He meant the world to her, but the man who held her meant just as much.

The four young people knew that somehow their futures were to be connected. Kim and Ron would still go on missions and Tara and Josh would stay behind and wait. Kim and Ron would be forever friends. They had come a long way since the incident at Wannaweep, each had new loves and they clung to them dearly. The sun slowly settled on the horizon, and darkness fell on the two couples and this part of their lives. Tomorrow would be a new day and the opening of a new chapter in all of their lives.

I would like to thank all of you out there who have read, reviewed and keep up with this story as I post this the final chapter. This has been a different work for me as it was not a K/R story. It actually placed both of them with other partners with them remaining friends. I have enjoyed presenting this story to you. I do have a sequel in mind to be called "Four Friends". This series will be a continuation of the lives of Kim, Ron, Josh and Tara. It will concentrate on their relationships and the missions that Kim and Ron will continue to face.


End file.
